


Facade

by ArabFlower



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: AU, Contains Scenes that depict Acts of a Sexual Nature, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mentions of attempted suicide, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabFlower/pseuds/ArabFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more things Change, the more they stay the same. </p>
<p>Ward has fallen after losing Skye in a mission and it’s up to Jemma to catch him before he fell deeper into depression but has Ward really lost Skye? What exactly is Raina planning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note (A/N): This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)
> 
> Genre: Drama/ Angst /Romance
> 
> All Spelling/Grammatical errors are mine and I will correct them in time

Skye smiled broadly at the man sound asleep beside her, the sunlight danced across his chiselled features as she ran her fingers through his dark curls, pulling him closer for a passionate kiss. It had been a year since Ward had left the confines of vault D and re-joined his former team in the field but his return was met with varying responses. Coulson had decided to give the man a second chance, May had agreed with Coulson’s decision but remained wary of Ward, Triplett had decided to forgive but he couldn’t forget, because forgetting what Ward had done was foolishness and Trip was no fool though he was a fair man so he gave Grant a chance at redemption.

The problem was Fitz, because no matter what Ward did, how heroically he acted in the field or how many HYDRA agents he took out, Fitz hated Ward for causing his current disability and for nearly killing him and Simmons. Jemma, surprisingly, didn’t seem to have any issues with Ward. After he rescued her heroically from HYDRA’s clutches when her cover was blown, he learned that she still treated him with the same kindness and compassion that she treated everyone with, but deep down Skye knew that Jemma’s reaction to Grant was really because of her friendship with the former hacker and not because the biochemist had forgotten Ward’s betrayal. Skye knew of Jemma’s nightmares just as Jemma knew of Skye’s love for Ward and it meant the world to Skye that Jemma could try to be civil to the man who nearly killed her simply because her best friend loved the same man.

Ward felt Skye’s nimble fingers thread through his locks and he sighed in contentment. Sure it was rough when he initially re-joined his old team, he had burned many bridges following Garret’s orders but the only thing that kept him determined to earn their forgiveness was his very real feelings for Skye. Skye meant the world to him and the day she kissed him and told him that she loved him was easily the best day of his life, irrespective of the 16 hour surgery that he had undergone under the skilled hands of Simmons and Triplett to remove the bullets lodged in his cardio thoracic cavity after saving Simmons from Hydra. He knew he deserved the looks of contempt from Fitz, the cold glowers from May and the disappointed but hopeful looks from Coulson. What he wasn’t prepared for were the warm encouraging smiles from Simmons and the friendly banter with Trip; Ward had figured out early on that Simmons was being nice to him because of Skye while Trip, who was seriously crushing on Jemma, decided to bury the hatchet because Simmons batted her eyelashes at him and said _‘but he saved my life Antoine! At least be civil to him!!_ ’ so life wasn’t completely unbearable for him at the playground....now only if he could get Koenig to stop hooking him up to Fury’s lie detector after every mission then he could say things were ‘semi normal’

There’s a soft knock on their bunk door, and Ward immediately knew who stood on the other end of the door before Jemma’s voice called through the barrier

Jemma: “Umm...Skye? Ward? Coulson wants us in the briefing room in 10....”

Skye giggled and called back: “Be right there Jem!”

She then placed a gentle kiss on Grant’s face, fully waking him from his slumber and smiled when her eyes met his

Skye: “love...it’s time to go...Jemma’s too polite to barge in and drag us out like May or Trip...”

Grant: “She’s English babe...They always insist on being ‘proper’ about everything....May and Trip know how tardiness can affect the mission...”

Skye: “Well anyway...let’s get going before May or Trip decide we’ve slept in long enough...”

So after quickly freshening up and getting dressed Ward and Skye walked hand in hand to the briefing room, her soft hand encased in his bigger, calloused ones and Ward smirked when his skin touched the cool metal of her engagement ring. The overhead lights bounced of the diamond splendidly and Ward knew that he had made the correct choice when he asked Skye to marry him. He had no family heirlooms, since everything went to his elder brother and since nearly everyone hated him he was more than thrilled when 3 week s ago, the one person who he could call an expert in Jewellery, agreed to help him and according to Jemma, _‘it’s only a pleasure’_

_*FLASHBACK- 3 Weeks Ago*_

_It was nearly midnight and Ward had been pacing the length of the common room in mild panic. Hours before he had finally realised that he wanted to ask Skye to Marry him and seconds after that he realised that no proposal was complete without a ring and the fact that he didn’t have a ring was the reason behind his anxiety but like an angel descending from heaven Jemma Simmons traipsed down the Stairs and headed towards the lab. The Universe had presented him with the answer to his problem, and he thanked his lucky stars that Jemma walked down first because there was no way he was going to ask May for advise on proposing._

_Jemma had seen the look of distress on Ward’s face from the top of the staircase and had momentarily wondered what could have been bothering the man, even though she forgave him for nearly killing her she was still guarded around him and her inner voice (which now sounded exactly like Skye) had demanded that she forgive him. So deciding to bridge the gap in their relationship, Jemma moved towards Grant with a smile on her face and cheer in her voice_

_Jemma: “Hey Ward! Something on your mind? Need any help?”_

_Grant: “Simmons...Well...Yes, Um...You see the thing is....Well Skye and I...No I Want...But...You see there’s...Well.... you understand right?”_

_Grant could not verbalise his request whether it was out of sheer nervousness or blind panic he would never know but the giggle that erupted from Jemma, caused him to chuckle at his behaviour_

_Jemma: “Ward, I have an IQ of 197 and two phD’s I’m not a mind reader!”_

_Grant scoffed and pouted in disbelief_

_Grant: “You can read Fitz’s mind fairly well!”_

_Jemma: “Well that came with practice..... That and the instruction manual I used when I assembled Fitz helped a great deal....”_

_Grant’s eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped in amazement_

_Grant: “Really?”_

_Jemma: “No...I was lying! See told you I’m getting better...”_

_Grant: “you are...I almost believed you!_

_Jemma: “ah well...So you gonna tell me what’s bothering you?” Grant: “I love Skye....” Jemma: “I know....But I fail to see the problem...” Grant: “I want to ask her to marry me...”_

_Jemma: “Well I see two problems, tell me which one it is....One, you don’t have a ring and Two, you don’t know if she’ll say yes...”_

_Grant: “Well I only had one problem before....The ring...Now I have to worry about whether she’ll say yes...”_

_He sank down on the couch and held his head in his hands and in a matter of seconds Jemma was beside him, talking him through the surging panic coursing through him._

_Jemma: “How’s about this...Tomorrow we’ll tell Coulson that you and I have errands to run and I’ll help you pick out the perfect ring...with the perfect ring and your perfect cheekbones I hardly think that Skye will refuse...So there, two birds, one stone...”_

_Ward: “Thanks Jemma,”_

_It was too early in their friendship for him to hug her but he smiled gratefully at the one other person, besides Skye, who had the ability to bring light into his darkened life._

_*End Flashback*_

Ward smiled at the white gold and Diamond ring that adorned Skye’s finger and he couldn’t help but appreciate Jemma’s taste in jewellery. It was truly a work of art, perfect craftsmanship, the perfect circle no beginning and no end, the ideal symbol for the eternal love he had for Skye, because his new life had begun and will end with her as for him she was the love of his life.

Skye smiled brightly up at him and pulled him closer, kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear

Skye: “There’s something I have to tell you....Tonight, after the mission ok?”

They had reached the briefing room and taken their respective positions at the table. Ward could’ve sworn he saw Coulson smile at them as they entered, the new director was clearly thrilled that Skye had found true love and would’ve openly expressed his exuberance if May hadn’t glared at him every time the older agent’s eyed lit up in approval. May on the other hand seemed indifferent about his new relationship with Skye and it was only through Simmons that Grant learned that the other Agent approved of the relation but whether Simmons was lying to him he would never know _‘curse Hydra for making her a better liar’_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was a simple ‘two-man’ extraction mission, Mike Peterson was being held in a warehouse and Skye was going in with May as her partner. Nothing overly complicated, it was a standard, routine op but clearly those ops were the most dangerous....Dangerous because they are severely underestimated and it was because of their underestimation that Grant found himself pacing the length of the break room anxious for Skye’s (and to an extent May’s) return. Fitz had seen him pace as he walked towards the bunks but scoffed at the sight of him, turned his face and walked away. Simmons however gave Fitz an admonishing glare before walking towards Ward.

Jemma: “How long have you been pacing for?” Ward: “An hour...Nearly two...”

Jemma: “Well they left a while ago...How about I take you up on that offer of training me in combat? Since May is Skye’s SO, You need a new rookie? Whaddya Say?”

Ward smiled at the Biochemist’s feeble attempt to distract him but her lack of combat training was a pressing concern and Ward had lost count the number of times Simmons nearly died in the field because of her ‘self-sacrificing’ nature.

Ward: “training room.... in five”

He walked away as Simmons rushed to her bunk to change and exactly five minutes later he met Simmons in the Training room, _‘Now if only Skye could be this punctual...’_

Ward was interrupted from his musings when Simmons cleared her throat and the two of them commenced her training. After nearly an hour of work and extraneous exercise, Simmons learnt how to properly throw a punch and was working on disarming Ward when Coulson’s voice blared through the Base intercom

Coulson: “Code 5, draw out protocol initiated...All hands on deck”

Ward froze when he heard the words ‘code 5’ and he turned to Simmons the panic barely seen in his eyes

Ward: “Code 5? Skye....”

Simmons had strode towards the door and was about to exit when she turned and called over her shoulder

Simmons: “Coming Ward?”

Ward simply nodded and followed her out and in seconds they met up with Trip, Fitz, Hunter and Mack outside the Briefing room. Ward’s jaw clenched slightly when he saw Fitz glaring at Simmons because she had walked in with him and he couldn’t believe that the engineer could be so vindictive. It was an open secret on the base that the Dynamic Science Duo were on the outs and Ward hated that he was the reason behind it since Fitz refused to forgive him and so by extension could not look past, what he dubbed ‘Simmons’ betrayal’, because the Biochemist decided to forgive Ward.

Hunter simply shrugged his shoulders at tension and said:

Hunter: “Shall we? Gents...Lady...This way please...”

He mock bowed to Simmons and opened the door for her to pass first and Simmons chuckled at his antics

Simmons: “Well Chivalry isn’t dead after all..”

Hunter gave her a lopsided grin and turned to Fitz

Hunter: “Mate if my best friend looked like that I’d never fight with her....Sort it out would you? Cause if you stay angry you gonna lose her...”

Judging from the surprised looks he received from Trip and Mack, this was the first time Hunter had ever said anything like this and Ward agreed with the man, Fitz’s anger at Simmons was misplaced and if he kept pushing her away then he was going to lose her, no matter how Loyal and tolerant Jemma was.

Fitz glared at Hunter and stalked past him into the briefing room and Hunter looked at Mack and Trip and gave them the best mock-confused look Ward had ever seen

Hunter: “Have I said something wrong?”

Trip laughed at the Briton’s antics and Mack merely chuckled

Mack: “You’re right though Hunter....I dunno how they were before but He’s going to lose her if he keeps holding this grudge...”

Trip: “It’s sad to see them like this...I always thought they’re inseparable”

Mack: “Well some things a friendship just can’t survive...”

Mack gave a pointed look to Ward before entering the room and Trip merely shrugged his shoulders and gave Ward a sympathetic look before following Mack. Ward walked in a few seconds later and the stern but slightly panicked look on Coulson’s face told him that Things had gone very...very wrong.

Coulson: “We lost contact with May and Skye but before we lost them May told us...She told us that...Oh Ward...I’m sorry...”

Ward: “Sir? What’s going on?”

Coulson’s tone had already confirmed his worst fears but until the man said the words out loud Ward refused to believe it...”

Coulson: “Skye’s missing...”


	2. Revelations and Hidden Agendas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are revealed and facades planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note (A/N): This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)
> 
> This Chapter contains Swearing

Coulson: “Skye’s missing...”

Ward’s jaw clenched as anger surged through him and in a split second the berserker rage, which he had worked so hard to control, had erupted and blinded him with anger. He slammed his hands against the table; the loud ‘bang’ echoing through the now tense room. He hunched over the table, his hands clenching around the edges of the steel slab while images of Skye, wounded or tortured or both; or worse; dead had began playing in his mind’s eye and were not doing anything to calm him down. From the corner of his eye he could see Agent Triplett had his hands over his gun holster, fingers brushing the handle of the ICER ready to take action while Fitz, Mack, and Hunter had taken a step back, Hunter covering Fitz while Mack was trying to get Simmons behind him. Ward’s eyes locked with Coulson’s and the look of defeat in Coulson’s eyes was the final straw

Ward: “She’s Missing? Skye’s Missing and we’re here chatting about it? WHAT ARE WE DOING TO GET HER BACK????”

He was yelling now but he honestly didn’t care, Coulson flinched at his tone but since the man was the director he was brave enough to continue speaking

Coulson: “Ward...we are going to do everything we can, May’s on her way back...once we know more about what happened we’ll bring Skye home...”

Ward: “That’s not Good enough!! By the time May comes back it’ll be too late....We need to go get Skye NOW....”

Images of his fiancée played across his mind once again, each one more horrifying than the next, broken, battered, bruised, dead.... All feeding his anger and he was so worked up he almost didn’t feel it, a pair of soft hands holding the crook of his elbow, gently distracting him away from Coulson and for some reason he welcomed the distraction. He turned his face away from the director and to the source of the soft tug at his elbow and locked eyes with the team’s biochemist. Jemma Simmons was the definition of ‘stupidly brave’ and even though Mack was right behind her, ready to spring into action if Ward attacked the girl, Simmons held her own against Ward clearly not needing assistance from anyone.  She leaned in closer, her hand clenching his shoulder in a comforting way, her chin resting against his shoulder as she spoke softly to him

Jemma: “Grant...please...take a deep breath and clear your mind...”

Ward: “Simmons this is not-”

Jemma: “It’s the perfect time for this...now do as I say...take a breath and clear your mind....Skye’s coming home soon ok? There’s no need to use your rage right now, save it....keep it for those who took Skye from us and use it to punish them...”

Her words had the desired effect because Ward could feel himself regaining control over his temper. She and Skye had this odd way of calming him down, of making him want to be better than what he was and he was grateful that Jemma was beside him right now or he could’ve hurt someone in his rage induced haze.

He looked up, his dark desperate eyes locking with her warm hazel ones and she gave him a reassuring smile, one that told him things were going to be ok and he actually did believe her.

Ward: “Thanks Jem...”

Jemma: “Anytime...feeling better?”

Ward: “Yeah...loads...”

Mack: “Girl, you are either the bravest or stupidest person I’ve met....I mean who does that?”

He turned to Hunter as he asked the question and the other guy just shrugged. Triplett had let go of his ICER and stood beside Jemma protectively and Coulson had placed his hand on Ward’s other shoulder in a reassuring manner. Only Fitz remained stoic and Ward could’ve punched him for what the engineer said next

Fitz: “Definitely the stupidest Mack...she jumped out of a plane to save our lives once....”

Hunter turned to Simmons and raised his eyebrow, clearly confused but really impressed.

Fitz: “...she really shouldn’t have though, if it meant saving a traitor then it clearly wasn’t worth it...”

Jemma: “Fitz! Ward is...” 

Fitz: “He is What Jemma? Don’t pretend that you don’t have nightmares about what he did to us! Don’t you dare tell me that you have forgiven him completely for trying to kill us! Jemma how dare you comfort him? I thought we were friends?” 

Jemma: “Fitz, This is not the time for this...Skye’s missing and she gets top priority!” 

Fitz: “and why do you care? May’s out there and she can save Skye! There’s no need to get so worked up because the traitor has feelings for Skye!”

Coulson: “Fitz stand down...”

Fitz ignored Coulson and glared at Jemma before he spat out

Fitz: “I really regret calling you my friend....”

And with that he stormed out of the briefing room and all eyes fell on Jemma. Ward could tell she was devastated and she shook slightly as she trembled and struggled to contain her sobs, but she only let a small tear trickle down her cheek, a tear that Ward was about to wipe but Trip had beat him to it.

Trip: “You know he doesn’t mean it Jem...”

Jemma: “I honestly don’t know anymore Trip....”

Trip: “Has his temper always been this bad?”

Jemma: “Yeah...it’s just weird having it directed at me...”

Coulson: “Fitz had no right to take it out on you Jemma...”

Jemma: “In a way he does....I technically betrayed him, it used to be Fitz and I against the world but because I forgave Ward and he didn’t...well I am just as bad as Ward is in his eyes...”

Hunter: “That’s messed up...You didn’t do anything wrong, I mean I wouldn’t forgive the man who nearly killed me but that’s just me...I mean you have to be a bloody nice person to forgive someone after they tried to kill you...”

Mack: “Don’t let Fitz get to you Jem, I’ll set him straight...”

Mack had left the room and on his way out bumped into agent Koenig the shorter man smiled up at Mack before turning to Jemma

Koenig: “Dr Simmons, Agent May is in the infirmary....”

Jemma: “After you Billy...”

Jemma walked out and followed Billy to the infirmary while Coulson exchanged glances with Trip and Ward

Coulson: “How bad has it been between those two?” 

Trip: “Well when she came back from HYDRA they had a shouting match in the lab that lasted all night, since then there’s been this frosty vibe between them...I personally would not have forgiven Agent Ward if he dumped me in the ocean but Fitz has no right to take out his feelings on Jemma...She did nothing wrong sir...This was just one of the many incidents where Fitz misdirected his anger...”

Ward: “Fitz was way out of line sir...if he doesn’t end this now we could lose them both...”

Coulson: “Alright... Hunter I need you to keep an eye of Fitz watch him because if he can’t put this behind him and do his job then there’s no reason for him to be here anymore...”

Hunter: “Yes sir...”

Coulson: “And Ward, you are coming with me to the infirmary...We going to need intel to get Skye back... Trip I need you to find out why we lost contact with May and Skye during the mission...find the problem and fix it, I don’t want this happening again....”

Trip: “On it Sir...”

Hunter left the room to find Fitz and Mack, Trip remained in the room to work on the Comms while Coulson and Ward headed towards the infirmary. They had just rounded the corner when they heard a string of curses in both Mandarin and English that would’ve made a sailor blush. They walked into the infirmary and was greeted with the sight of May, writhing on the hospital bed in pain as Jemma stood over her.

Jemma: “Billy I need The Defibrillator and atropine now!”

May: “What are you doing Jemma?” 

Jemma: “May the bullet they shot you with released a nano-bot into your bloodstream, I think it’s damaging your nervous system as it moves throughout your body, the only way I can stop it is by electrocuting it hence the Defibrillator, your heart will stop so I’m going to use the atropine, which has adrenaline,  to revive you ok?” 

May: “Just do it...”

Simmons grabbed the defibrillator from Billy and once May had lied down fully on the bed, Simmons signalled Koenig to turn on the machine and once it was charged she placed the defibrillator’s paddles over May’s chest and administered the charge. May’s body Jerked unnaturally as the electricity surged through her and once she became still Jemma spotted a small bump on May’s forearm and grabbed a scalpel then made a small incision over May’s Forearm and used her fingers to pull out the nano-bot. The biochemist tossed the bot to Koenig who caught it expertly and Jemma then grabbed the syringe containing the atropine and plunged it into May’s chest, the needle entering her heart, as she emptied the contents of the syringe into the older Agent. May woke seconds later with a jolt and once she calmed down she turned to Jemma

May: “Thanks Jemma, What was that thing anyway...?”

Jemma: “No idea...Bots are Fitz’s area of expertise not mine...”

Koenig immediately rushed out of the infirmary with the bot in his hands; no doubt he was taking it to the engineer for analysis.

Coulson: “Glad you’re ok May...Now what happened out there?”

May: “It was a set up Coulson, the building belonged to cybertek and it was empty, Raina and Quinn were waiting for us. They wanted Skye...Raina planned this whole thing to get Skye...and she’s using Quinn’s funding to rebuild cybertek, They killed Mike Peterson before they attacked me...He tried to save Skye but Raina was too quick for him... they didn’t even care that I was still alive, once they had Skye they just upped and left...”

Coulson: “So Skye was their target...But why would they need Skye?”

Grant’s mind had taken him to the basement of the barbershop in Cuba, his conversation with Raina about what Skye was.... _‘you can be monsters together...’_ and he gasped when he realised why Raina wanted Skye, the realisation leaving his lips in a soft whisper

Ward: “She’s an 0-8-4”

Coulson, May and Jemma turned to him Jemma oblivious to what Grant was talking about but May and Coulson’s eyes lit up in recognition. Raina wanted Skye because the girl was an 0-8-4 and judging by Raina’s work with Cybertek, Raina wanted to weaponize said 0-8-4 and what better weapon to use against SHIELD than a former SHIELD agent?

Jemma: “Skye’s a what??? Can an 0-8-4 be a person?”

Her question was met with still silence and she repeated the question, this time louder and slightly angrier

Jemma: “Can an 0-8-4 be a person? I swear to God this is why SHIELD fell apart the first time...If you lot are just going to keep secrets then I’d rather take my chances with HYDRA, at least there I definitely know my bosses are bat-shit crazy super villains...”

She snapped off her gloves and walked towards the exit, hoping her theatrics will get her some answers because there was NO WAY in hell that she was going back to HYDRA if they called her bluff; but lucky for her they fell for it hook, line and sinker. May and Coulson exchanged a look with Ward before Coulson pulled Jemma into the room and shut the door.

Coulson: ‘Skye is an 0-8-4, as a baby she was found by a group of SHIELD agents in a small village in China, there was something searching for her, whatever it was it tore apart the entire village looking for her. Agent Avery, one of the agents that found Skye had brought here to the States and kept Skye hidden from whatever was hunting her by using SHIELD technology to create an algorithm that moved Skye from foster home to foster home to prevent detection now Raina thinks she knows what Skye really is and I fear that she wants to take Skye to what was hunting her all those years ago...”

May: “I think Raina’s bluffing Coulson, whatever was looking for Skye destroyed that village in China if it was still out there it would’ve kept looking...face it, the thing isn’t exactly subtle...”

Ward: “I agree with May...Raina probably wants to use Skye to hurt us, she knows we all care about her...I mean after Quinn shot her we all did everything we could to save her...”

Jemma: “Skye’s an 0-8-4...”

May: “Yes Jemma...But-”

Jemma: “An 0-8-4 that was injected with GH325...”

Coulson: “I forgot about-”

Jemma: “And you lot are only TELLING ME THIS NOW????? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!!! I SPENT HOURS, DAYS,WEEKS RESEARCHING SKYE’S BLOOD WONDERING WHY THE DRUG DIDN’T AFFECT HER LIKE IT DID GARRENT AND ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS WALK UP TO ME AND SAY: _‘HEY JEMMA GUESS WHAT...SKYE’S AN 0-8-4..._ ”

The biochemist was red in the face after her outburst. Coulson and Ward looked down at their shoes sheepishly while May...well May burst out laughing....and through her laughter she managed to say

May: “I’m sorry...it’s just so weird to see Jemma angry...”

But her laughter ceased when she caught sight of the murderous look that adorned Jemma’s face. The girl looked dangerous, she had this fire in her eyes that Ward had never seen before and it surprised him because Jemma Simmons was not one to anger quickly. Jemma’s voice dropped to an eerie whisper as she ground out her next question

Jemma: “Director Coulson...what is the protocol when locating an 0-8-4?”

Coulson looked at the biochemist, clearly stunned that the girl was speaking to him in that manner but answered the question

Coulson: “SHIELD Handbook Chapter 94, Section36 Subsection (a) and 0-8-4 must be reported and handed over to the field teams scientists for evaluation immediately upon procurement for....”

Jemma: “For identification of the objects materials, evaluations for the risk of danger and tagging...yes Tagging in case the 0-8-4 is lost during transportation to the nearest SHIELD facility...”

May: “We tag 0-8-4s?”

Jemma: “Not really...people seem to forget that part of the provision BUT had I known Skye was an 0-8-4 Fitz and I could have found her in seconds if _protocol_ had been followed...”

Coulson: “I wasn’t going to let you tag Skye like some stray animal...”

Jemma: “Yeah...like you really didn’t want to put that tracking bracelet on her after she betrayed us and tipped off Miles?”

May gave Coulson a look which said _‘Girl’s got a point’_ but Coulson stood his ground. He was about to counter Jemma’s argument when Ward spoke up

Ward: “Ok so you didn’t tag her and I promise when we get her back you can follow protocol and tag her so I never lose her again but can you find her now Jemma?”

Jemma: “Depends...was she wearing the bracelet I gave her for her birthday?” 

Ward: “The white gold one?”

Jemma: “That’s the one...”

Ward: “No she wasn’t...wait a minute...You put a tracker in her bracelet?”

Jemma: “I put trackers in all of your presents, Skye’s bracelet, Coulson’s cufflinks, May’s watch, Fit’s tie pin, Trip’s neck chain and yours, Ward, is in your engagement ring...I knew that one of you was bound to do something stupid at one point so Skye, Fitz and I decided to tag everyone in case someone was kidnapped or went missing...It was Skye’s idea...she said that Eric tagged the lanyards at providence and if it wasn’t for that she wouldn’t have figured out that Ward killed him...and after Fitz and I were left at the bottom of the ocean she became paranoid...she needed to know where we all were in case something awful happened and we needed rescuing...oh and if you’re all wondering my tracker is in the pendant of my necklace...”

Simmons pulled out the necklace from under her collar and May examined the brilliant ruby encased elegantly in platinum. At first May thought it was a trick of the light when she had seen the Jewel’s red hue glow for a second but immediately realised that the Gem’s deep red colour was hiding the flashing light of a small tracker.

May: “As angry as I am with you guys, I do understand why you did it...but right now finding Skye is top priority...”

Jemma: “If Raina wants Skye because she’s an 0-8-4 I can think of two reasons why Skye is important...”

Coulson: “Do tell...”

Jemma: “Number one, Skye’s been injected with GH325, and judging by what happened to Garret Raina wants to use Skye’s gift as a weapon against Shield because she knows that we won’t hurt Skye. The second is-”

Simmons was cut off by the ringing of Coulson’s phone who was about to ignore it but the call answered automatically while and Ward’s jaw clenched when he heard who was in the other end of the line when Coulson switched on the loud speaker

Raina: “The second reason why I could want Skye Agent Simmons is irrelevant...I have no need for that thing...”

Coulson: “What are you talking about Raina?” Ward: “I don’t care what she’s talking about! Raina where is Skye?”

Raina: “Mmmh seems like Agent Simmons didn’t tell you all the good news? Did Skye ask you to keep it quiet until she told Grant?”

May: “What good news?”

Jemma: “Raina stop playing games...where is Skye?”

Raina: “The more important thing you should be asking is what I’m going to do with it...You know I could dissect it, or experiment with it but unfortunately its useless to me...it’s been corrupted by Grant...”

Ward: “What the hell are you talking about Raina?”

Raina: “Your Child of course...”

Ward’s eye’s widened in shock as did May’s and Coulson’s, Skye was pregnant and Ward was the father

Ward: “You’re lying...It’s a trap..”

Raina: “If you don’t believe me ask Agent Simmons...I’m sure she knew all about the baby since she was the one who was with Skye when she heard the good news...”

All eyes fell on Jemma and when the biochemist shrugged in defeat Ward lost it

Ward: “You KNEW about This???And you let her go into the field???”

Jemma: “It was a non combat op and Skye insisted.... and when has she ever listened to me Grant?”

 Raina: “Don’t yell at Jemma, Skye made the choice on her own to go on this mission...now about this baby, it’s of no use to me because it’s been corrupted by Grant’s filthy blood...but do you want it Grant? Because if you don’t I’ll be more than happy to rid Skye of the burden...”

Coulson: “Don’t you dare....”

Raina: “Why don’t we hear what Skye wants mmmhh?”

The was silence on the other end for a second until Skye’s piercing scream filled the void

Skye: “No NO please...please Don’t...NOOOO!”

Raina: “What do you want Skye? Do you want this child or should I get rid of it?”

Skye: “Raina please...please don’t..not my baby..please...”

The other Agents heard Skye’s broken and pleading sobs and their anger at Raina increased

Raina: “You see Skye I don’t want or need the Child but Grant is on the line and he seems to be undecided...”

Skye: “Grant? Grant! Save our child please...Please! Don’t worry about me...Just Save-”

Skye was cut off by something and it was a few seconds before Raina spoke once more

Raina: “You have a choice Grant...The baby or Skye...because you won’t have both...make a decision soon before I’m forced to decide for you...”

May: “You Bitch-”

The line clicked as the call ended. Each person stated at the phone in shock and it was only seconds before Ward sank to his knees and roared in frustration.

Jemma took one look at her devastated friend, turned to Coulson and said

Jemma: “We need to bring Skye home...and Fast”


	3. It Takes Two to Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lies are told, truths are hidden and lives are changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note (A/N): This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)
> 
> Depictions of Attempted Suicide

Chapter 3

Nearly nine months have passed since Raina placed the call to Agent Coulson and the girl in the flower dress smirked to herself at her genius. The line she had called from was literally untraceable thus she would never hear Grant’s decision because there was no opportunity for him to tell her. With Quinn’s Funding, Raina had kept moving bases making it impossible for Agent Coulson and his team to find her and by extension Skye. Right now Raina was at Quinn’s base in Malta, waiting outside the infirmary as Skye went into labour. Sure it was a taxing nine months since Raina couldn’t torture Skye, but that didn’t mean Raina had no plans to make the SHIELD agent suffer... Whatever scheme Raina had planned involved Skye’s baby and once the child was born Raina would then turn her attention towards breaking Skye’s loyalty to SHIELD. Raina could not help but smile as Skye’s pained cries filled the air _‘The sweet sound of a plan falling in place’_ Raina mused as her smile broadened with each passing hour.

Her only threats where Coulson and May. Together with their battalion of SHIELD loyalists, the two older SHIELD agents had torn apart base after base searching for the young hacker but because of Quinn’s limitless bank balance Raina had always remained one step ahead that and since Coulson’s Star hacker was currently screaming bloody murder in the compound’s infirmary and  the dynamic Science Duo was on the outs there was no one gifted enough with sufficient time on their hands to out manoeuvre her . But more dangerous than Coulson and May was Ward and Raina needed this child to keep him occupied.

With Grant Ward playing daddy, he’d be too busy to help SHIELD destroy Cybertek thus Raina needed the child alive but it wasn’t necessary to let Skye know this little fact. She sniggered at the thought when the infirmary door clicked open and the doctor walked out, with a small bundle wrapped in a crème blanket.

Doctor: “Congratulations...It’s a boy...”

Raina Smirked as the doctor handed her the screaming infant

Raina: “How wonderful...”

******************************************************************************

Skye was exhausted, it has been nine months since Raina kidnapped her and every night she prayed that they find her soon. She missed Coulson and his adorable nostalgia over Captain America memorabilia, She missed May and her strong comforting Silence, She missed Trip and his jovial nature, She missed FitzSimmons and their scientific banter but most of all she missed Grant. Her heart clenched at the end of every month that went by because she knew that he was missing everything about her pregnancy and as her due date neared Skye knew that he was going to miss the birth of their child. So she cried every night not because she was uncomfortable because Raina spared no expense for the last few months to keep her restful. Her captor gave in to her every whim the proof being that she was keeping Skye in a luxury bedroom with a round the clock nurse instead of a dark and dingy cell. She cried because she missed her family, she missed her love and she knew that they would not rest until they found her. But now her heart ached for something else, it ached for her son, the child she had yet to lay eyes on and she was about to lift herself off the bed to go in search of her baby when Raina walked in, her expression solemn and her arms carrying a very still, blanket wrapped bundle.

Raina: “I’m so sorry Skye...we lost the baby...”

Raina was a talented actress, she hid her smirk and conjured fake tears to make her performance believable, she even coupled it was a solemn expression to drive her deception home

Skye: “No...NO....I heard him cry! I saw him moving!!!”

Raina: “Skye...I’m sorry...There was a problem, his windpipe was closing and we tried to open it up so he could breathe but we failed...I’m sorry....I’m so so Sorry...”

Raina pretended to choke back a sob before she wiped the fake tears running down her cheeks. _‘What a fool...her baby is alive and well, but there’s no need for her to know that...not yet at least...Skye will know that her child is alive when the time is right, after the child has served my purpose...’_

Skye grabbed the bundle in Raina’s arms and stared in horror at the still and cold infant in the blanket, She then tried to listen for a heartbeat and she wailed in defeat when she heard nothing. _‘Keep searching for a heartbeat Skye...you won’t find one, Life model decoys are not alive until they are activated you see...now I wonder if Quinn got Skye’s life model decoy ready it’s time for phase two of my plan...’_

Raina: “I’ll give you a moment...”

Raina got up and left the room and had just closed the soundproof door behind her when she saw Ian Quinn holding the squirming bundle in his arms

Raina: “He has his father’s handsome features and his mother’s eyes...they’re full of wonder and mischief...”

Quinn: “What are you going to do with it Raina?”

Raina: “A child is a distraction Quinn, for the last few months Grant Ward has caused the most damage to our Cybertek facilities, it’s time we gave him something else to focus on...is the video ready?”

Quinn: “Yes...Skye’s decoy was filmed dying just as you asked...making her ‘die’ while giving birth was genius Raina...”

Raina: “I know...now find a way to send both the child and the decoy to SHIELD....”

Quinn: “I’m on it...”

Quinn’s method included a low flying Quinjet making a body drop over the Coulson’s team’s current base, the playground. The decoy in a body bag and the baby resting just above, securely tied to it in a carrier that was connected to a remote control parachute and in its carrier Quinn had placed the flash-drive with the video of Skye’s death along with a note from Raina. He looked down at the base and as expected their radar systems had picked up the Quinjet and the team had rushed up to the roof to take it down so he opened the Cargo hold and walked over to the baby tied to the body bag and looked down at the sleeping infant

Quinn: “I’m so sorry little one...”

He then tossed the body out the cargo hold and within seconds he could see Agents Ward and Mack running towards it with Agent Simmons while the rest of the team opened fire at the Jet. He sped off into the night knowing that the baby was safe now...because he was with his family.

*****************************************************************

Simmons was the first person to see the body bag but she had also seen the baby carrier attached to it so she ran forward with Mack and Ward as they rushed to catch the bag. Ward needed her by his side right now because if Jemma was right and it was Skye in the body bag Ward would be devastated and she had no idea if he could come back from a blow like this. In the last few months he became determined to find Skye, he was ruthless and efficient destroying base after base as he looked for Skye, as her SO he trained her harder but as her friend he became distant and withdrawn and it was clear that his only civil conversations were those that he had with her, so eventually Coulson had began asking her to give Ward his mission dossiers because no one else would dare speak to the man.

Jemma knew that Ward wanted a family, that he wanted children because for Ward having a family meant starting over and rectifying the errors of his past. It meant leaving behind the little boy whose elder brother bullied and beat him and his younger brother; it meant a new chance at happiness and for Ward, Skye was the one he was most happy with. So if Skye was gone, Ward would not be able to handle it and now there was the child to think of.

Jemma reached the bag before Ward or Mack and tearfully smiled at the infant strapped to it, sleeping peacefully in its make-shift cradle. She quickly checked its vitals and once satisfied that it was healthy she unstrapped it from the bag and turned to Ward

Jemma: “I believe this is yours Agent Ward...”

Ward took his son in his arms and held the infant close to him, taking the child in his protective embrace. Jemma watched him carefully and knew that she needed to distract him before she opened the body bag so she said

Jemma: “Grant take him inside now...it’s cold out here and it’s not good for him...”

Grant looked at the body bag and Jemma could tell he was conflicted

Jemma: “If it’s her...I promise I will tell you...”

He nodded and smiled gratefully at her before he walked back into the base clutching his child protectively with Billy hot on his heels. May, Coulson and Hunter had caught up with Mack and Simmons just as Jemma pulled open the zip of the body bag and covered her mouth in her hands to drown the sob that escaped her lips. Fitz was the last to join them and he cried along with the rest of them as they gazed down at Skye’s still face. Coulson roared in anger while May punched the nearest wall, Trip and Hunter softly hid their tears and Fitz sank to his knees and cried. Mack’s face was wet with tears but he kept his gaze on Jemma, who had stopped crying. Jemma had spotted the envelope that Quinn left the note and the flash drive in and called out

Jemma: “Fitz...Fitz I need a laptop!”

Fitz  magically produced a Laptop as Jemma ripped open the envelope and tossed him the flash drive, she then pulled out Raina’s note and read it

**_‘Good luck Dad...turns out the thing I didn’t want was the thing that lived....maybe it’ll be of more use to you....’_ **

Jemma felt sick, she knew that the note was a taunt meant for Grant but she had decided in that moment that Ward would never see that note because Jemma had already figured out how Skye had died. Fitz had already connected the flash drive to the laptop and the team watched in horror as the screen showed them Skye, in a dingy cell clearly in pain and giving birth but once she had given birth she passed out and the doctors tried to revive her. Words like ‘internal bleeding’ and ‘haemorrhaging’ were heard and then the deafening sound of a flat lining ekg filled their ears. Fitz Shut the Laptop off and tossed it to the ground breaking it as it came in contact with ground. They were all silent for the next few minutes until Jemma spoke

Jemma: “He must never know...Ward must never know...”

Coulson: “Jemma they sent us her body! He’s going to find out that Skye’s dead eventually!”

Jemma: “Ward must never know how Skye died...”

And with that she walked into the base, remembering a conversation she had with Ward during their search for Skye

_*Flashback six months ago*_

_Jemma was pinned to the floor of the training room by Grant for the umpteenth time that day_

_Jemma: “I swear I’m getting better at this...”_

_Ward: “Fighting?”_

_Jemma: “No...Falling...”_

_And with that Ward smiled for the first time in months as he helped her to her feet_

_Jemma: “Well at least I got you to smile, nice to see someone is enjoying my pain...”_

_Ward: “No it’s just...well Skye said the same thing once...”_

_And with that the smile vanished, Jemma gave him a chaste hug and spoke to him once they broke apart_

_Jemma: “We’re going to find her ok? I’m not busting my arse training so we can lose her....She’s coming back to you...I can feel it...”_

_Ward: “But what if she doesn’t...Raina has both my fiancée and my child Jemma...She could hurt them...Or worse, kill them...”_

_Jemma: “Grant, Raina is many things but she’s not a killer...”_

_Ward: “That’s my child Jemma...and I can’t protect it...I’m a terrible father...”_

_Jemma: “You’re going to be the best father in the world...trust me...and if you screw up the tyke’s cool aunty Jemma will save him, ok? Cause face it, you and Skye are going to smother the munchkin...”_

_Ward: “We will not!”_

_Jemma: “Yeah right!”_

_Ward: “And its Ass...not Arse...”_

_Jemma: “In Britain it’s Arse...”_

_Ward: “Well in America it’s Ass...”_

_They both shared a look before they burst out laughing and once the laughter died down Ward turned to her and spoke_

_Ward: “Thank you Jemma...for everything...I know that things between you and Fitz aren’t great and you’ve been working round the clock either in the Lab or here training but you still find time to keep me grounded, to make me feel like everything is going to be ok...”_

_Jemma: “It’s no problem Grant...I’ll always be there...to catch you if you fall... And I know everything’s going to be alright because I know Raina’s not going to harm Skye or the child...because if she was going to she would’ve killed the child the minute she heard about it but she didn’t...She’s planning something, I know it...”_

_*End flash Back*_

The memory ended as Jemma walked into the infirmary, and was greeted with the sight or Ward and Koenig struggling to quieten the now screaming infant. Jemma controlled her emotions and spoke

Jemma: “Billy.... he’s probably hungry, there’s some formula milk in the pantry with instructions on how to make it could you please take him for a minute, I need to Talk to agent Ward...”

Koenig had immediately left with the child, Leaving Jemma and Ward alone in the room

Ward: “What is it Jem? It’s Skye isn’t it? No...No She can’t be...”

Jemma: “I’m sorry Grant...”

Ward yelled in frustration and Sank to his knees, his body overcome with sobs and Jemma rushed towards him and held him as he cried.

Ward: “I failed her! I failed them! Everyone I love dies! Everything I touch is destroyed...”

Jemma: “That’s not true Grant...That’s not true..”

But Ward was not listening to her, he pushed her off and grabbed the nearest scalpel and brandished it like a dagger. He was about to plunge it into the vein in his wrist but Jemma grabbed his arm and tried to stop the blade from piercing his skin. Ward was clearly stronger than her and was about to plunge the blade into his wrist when Jemma’s other hand caught the blade’s edge and held it still, her blood trickling down as she clenched her fingers around the blade and Ward stared at her in shock.

Ward: “What are you doing? Leave me alone Jemma...Let go!”

Jemma: “No...for the last nine months all you’ve harped in about was how you wanted to be a better person, how you wanted your child to have a better life than yours so I can’t let you do this...Killing yourself is not the answer Grant...”

Ward: “But she’s gone! She’s gone because I couldn’t protect her....I don’t deserve to live...”

And that was how May and Coulson found them, Ward’s words echoing through the room and Jemma’s bloodied hand around a blade.

Jemma: “And why don’t you deserve to live Grant? This wasn’t your fault...it was Raina’s and I’ll be damned if you blame yourself for her actions. Ward you told me that once this child is born you were going to be there for it, you promised me that Skye’s child will not be abandoned like she was...Dammit Grant...The boy just lost his mother, don’t take away his father too...”

Grant: “Skye was the only good thing in my life Jemma...and now she’s gone...It’s pointless to keep on living...”

Jemma: “What about your son Ward...because I know for a fact that he’s yours...he has your face but Skye’s eyes...how would Skye feel if you abandoned her Child huh? Imagine what Skye would think?”

May and Coulson walked in and Coulson Pulled Grant up of the floor and gave him a fatherly hug while May grabbed the first aid kit and began bandaging Jemma’s hand. May scowled at Jemma’s bloodied hand and expressionlessly said

May: “If Ward can’t handle it...protocol says that the child must be sent away...”

Grant pushed Coulson off and yelled at May

Grant: “NO! You Will NOT TAKE HIM AWAY!”

May had finished tying the bandage around Jemma’s hand, she stood up and faced Grant, her expression vacant her body poised to defend herself if necessary

May: “Grant...You’re unstable, you can’t handle a child in this condition...”

Coulson could see Ward’s entire world shatter before him and SHIELD’s new director decided that protocols could be broken

Coulson: “May...we can make an exception...”

May turned to the other man and scowled, clearly outraged that Coulson could even suggest such a thing. In times like this, the child’s safety was paramount and there was no way May could guarantee that the child would be safe with a volatile guardian like Grant Ward

May: “No Coulson we can’t, Ward’s Suicidal...he has been for a while now, this isn’t the first time he’s tried to kill himself, he slit his wrists three months into Skye’s disappearance and then six months later  he tried again...you can see the cuts on his arms Coulson...He’s Unstable and clearly can’t care for a child...besides he can’t raise a child here on a base...No child should grow up here so he’s going to leave with his son and once he’s away who’s going to make sure he doesn’t kill himself and the child....So NO we can’t make an exception, the child must be sent away for its own safety...”

There was silence for a few seconds while Ward contemplated what May had just said, he knew that May was right but he could not bring himself to part with the last reminder he had of Skye. He was about to openly voice his agreement with May when Jemma spoke up

Jemma: “I’ll do it...I’ll help Ward...I’ll make sure he doesn’t kill himself, I’ll make sure the child is safe and has a normal childhood...”

Grant: “Jemma...you don’t...”

Jemma: “I do... I promised Skye that I’ll take care of her family, She was going to name me as the child’s godmother anyway...I promised Skye that I’ll make sure her family was safe...”

Jemma turned and Faced Grant and spoke with a clear determination in her voice

Jemma: “... and I promised you Grant that I’d catch you if you fell...Grant this child is everything you and Skye had ever dreamed of and I know that if he’s taken from you there’s no reason for you to keep living so that’s why I won’t let anyone separate the two of you....”

Coulson watched as Jemma had once again surprised him with her bravery

Coulson: “That’s very admirable Jemma....”

May huffed at Jemma’s offer, the biochemist definitely had a self-sacrificing hero complex but May wanted the younger agent to have all the information before gambling her life away

May: “That’s fine Simmons, it really is... but once you leave this base, you are going to need custody of the child cause if Ward tries to kill himself again social services will take the child and place it in foster care...So how are you going to fix that? By the time you apply and get custody it will be too late, Ward doesn’t consciously hurt himself, he gets blinded by the beserker rage and since he can’t harm anyone around him he harms himself...so how long until someone else finds out that he’s suicidal and takes the child away?”

But now since there was a way for Grant to latch onto happiness, Coulson had immediately come up with a solution to the pressing flaw in Jemma’s resolute plan.

Coulson: “Marriage will give her immediate custody...We’ve been absent from the outside world for a while, if we pretend that the child is Jemma’s no one will question it because no one can prove otherwise...The timeline fits May, Jemma has not left the base in months she’s always running comms with Fitz because both of them are still not ready for combat ops...all we have to do is get them a marriage licence, register the child’s birth and no one will ask any questions...”

_‘Marriage...has Coulson lost it? Jemma is still young and Grant...well Grant is emotionally unstable and prone to acts of unspeakable violence...Jemma is not capable of handling him! I’m surprised Skye could handle him but then again he loved Skye and Love can chain the fiercest of beasts...but Jemma? Grant could kill her in a rage and there’s no way I’m going to just let that happen...’_

May: “But Phil, what if Jemma doesn’t-”

Jemma: “I’ll do it....Where do I sign?”

May stared astonished at the biochemist _‘Self sacrificing...the girl is stupidly brave...Fine, if she has decided to be Grant’s wife then there’s no way we’re going to keep our distance, Maybe I could convince Coulson to drop in on them from time to time...just to make sure they’re alright?’_

Coulson was stunned into silence, a proud silence, but silence nonetheless while Ward simply stared at Jemma in disbelief

Ward: “No...NO... I couldn’t ask you to...”

Jemma: “Good thing you’re not asking then Grant...So, Grant Ward....will you Marry me?”

And it was at that moment that Fitz walked in and dropped the tablet he was holding in shock. Mack walked in seconds after with the sleeping infant in his arms

Mack: “It took a while but we fed him and put him to sleep, Hunter got burped on so it was all good...What did I just walk into?”

Fitz glared at his former best friend and spat out

Fitz: “Jemma’s marrying a traitor...”

The biochemist sighed and tried to make him see reason

Jemma: “Fitz...”

Watching Jemma defend Grant yet again after everything the specialist had done to them caused the engineer’s blood to boil

Fitz: “You’re throwing your life Away! And for him of all people!”

Fitz held his stance, keeping his eyes fixed on Jemma, who now had a spark of anger reflected in her eyes. Fitz could see the bloodied bandage around her hand and his anger at Grant intensified, because he knew...deep down that Grant was the reason Jemma was hurt so he lashed out at her when she defended the man that betrayed them

Jemma: “Fitz! Stop! This has nothing to do with you!”

Fitz: “IT DOES! IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ME!!”

Jemma just glared at him and waited for her best friend to continue

Fitz: “I love you Jemma, I always have...”

Jemma: “Yeah...well you’ve got a funny way of Showing it! You’ve been nothing but horrible to me for the last year so forgive me if I don’t believe you...”

Mack, Coulson and May watched them quietly, Ward had his eyes fixed on Jemma and knew that helping him meant that Jemma was throwing away her friendship with Fitz and he could not let her make anymore sacrifices for him

Ward: “Jemma...please...Fitz is your friend, you can’t just turn you back on him... I won’t allow you to ruin your friendship because of me...”

Jemma: “He hasn’t been my friend in a while, he turned his back on me close to a year ago...and I’m not ruining anything Grant...Fitz took care of that already...”

And with that she glared at Fitz before gesturing to Mack to hand over the child who did so diligently and together they both walked out of the infirmary.

Fitz turned to Ward and growled

Fitz: “Haven’t you taken enough from me?”

Coulson: “Fitz you are dismissed...”

Fitz Growled as he stormed out and May turned to Ward and spoke

May: “Ward it’s your decision...Are you going to Marry her?”

Ward: “I don’t know May...If I do this then I’m betraying Skye and Jemma...well Jemma is destroying her friendship with Fitz but If I don’t do this then it’s very likely that I’ll lose the last piece of Skye I have left...I’ll lose my son...”

Coulson: “Ward no one is forcing you to do anything...”

Ward: “Skye would want me to give our child the childhood she never had...But I can’t burden Jemma with this...She’s ruining her life for me...”

May: “One thing I’ve learnt about Jemma Simmons is that not only is she Stupidly brave she is also fiercely loyal and  stubbornly honourable...She made a promise to Skye and I know that she will keep her promise...”

Ward: “I’ll do it...for Skye...to give my son a better life...”

 

 

Author's Note: Kudos and Reviews, I thrive off of them so please send them my way! Reviews help motivate me to write and the many kudos will push me to finish the next chapter quickly


	4. Fiction is better than Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's easy to believe a lie when the truth is so far away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note (A/N): This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)
> 
> I Know, I Know that We already know Grant’s little Brother’s name is Thomas but When I planned the story his name was still unknown to us so I named him Gabriel but since this is fan fiction I’m taking liberties with the details

Chapter 4

It was a simple ceremony with only the team in attendance. Naturally Fitz boycotted it and since Jemma insisted that she just wanted to sign the papers and get it over with...The team went into the nearest city (Boston) to prepare for the small ceremony, May and Coulson bought the rings and the very next day they all went down to city hall. Grant signed where he was told to sign and placed the ring in Jemma’s finger when asked to and felt the cool metal of his own ring against his finger as Jemma slid his ring onto his finger.

They did not kiss; they simply smiled curtly at each other. He had on a simple black suit with no tie and Jemma wore a simple crème dress. Nothing about it indicated that a wedding was taking place but the marriage licence in Ward’s hand said otherwise. The team had dropped them off at one of May’s safe houses in the area for some privacy now that they were man and wife. May and Coulson headed to the British embassy to file Jemma’s paperwork for citizenship while the rest headed back to the base. Jemma was sitting on the couch in the small but cozy living room rocking his, no their, son to sleep.

Grant watched her in fascination, Jemma had never ceased to amaze him and once again he felt grateful that he had her as his friend

Jemma: “So...Are you ready to go on our Journey into mystery?” Ward chuckled as she tried to recreate their first meeting and he couldn’t help but say

Ward: “like Christmas...”

Jemma: “I have a confession to make...”

Ward stared at her, _‘oh no..it’s too much for her...she’s going to bail...’_

Ward: “Jemma it’s ok-”

Jemma: “May and Coulson were applying for his birth certificate and I asked them to name him Gabriel, after your little brother...I hope that’s alright...Skye told me one that you wanted to name your son Gabriel so...”

Ward: “It’s perfect...thank you. Can I take him?”

Jemma smiled and handed the boy over to his father.

Jemma: “So this is really happening...Grant I just want you to know that I don’t expect anything from you and we can live as strangers if you want...but I promise I’ll be there for Gabe...”

Ward: “Jemma you’ve done soo much for us...I don’t think I could ever repay you...”

Jemma: “You’re my friend and Skye’s like my sister...I didn’t do anything great...all I did was sign some papers...”

Ward: “You did more than that...you gave us a second chance...”

Jemma walked over to her new husband and cooed at the baby in his arms

Jemma: “he’s going to be soo spoilt...Coulson’s already buying him Captain America onesies, Trip has appointed himself as ‘cool uncle’ and I Saw May playing ‘peek-a-boo’ with him earlier...As for Mack and Hunter well they won’t even let me anywhere near his formula....”

Ward knew that she avoided bringing up Fitz but he could tell that she was hurt that her best friend in the world was not supporting her.

Ward: “Jemma, about Fitz...he’s a little angry right now, but once he realises that he’s being an ass, sorry _arse_ , about this whole thing he’ll come round...when he realises what an amazing thing you’re doing he’ll forgive you...it’s just...I’m ruining your life...”

Jemma: “Grant...you are not doing any such thing...I’ll catch you if you fall remember...You saved my life once and nothing that I do can make up for that... No let’s go to bed, I’m exhausted...so how do you want to do this? The couch is small and I’m fine on the couch really...”

Ward: “No...How about on the bed with Gabe between us? I can’t sleep if I’m away from him and I know you can’t either...I saw Bashful hovering over his crib the other night...”

Jemma smiled sheepishly as he mentioned the D.W.A.R.F. and turned to ready the bed.  Grant didn’t know why he said it but he blurted out

Ward: “Jemma...Skye’s gone...She’s not coming back... Jemma...am I....am I a bad person? I mean it hasn’t been a week since Skye passed away and here I am married to someone else...”

She could see the self loathing in his eyes, the uncertainty that troubled him and she knew where it lead if it was left unchecked

Jemma: “you’re not a bad person Grant...you’re a man who loves his son and frankly you haven’t moved on with me...Our marriage is only real on paper...You married me not because you love me but because you love your son and frankly I don’t think Skye’s dead...I mean I examined the body that Raina dropped off and I’m convinced it’s not Skye...So until Skye returns I will be sticking around because the minute she gets back I want a divorce...”

Grant: “Jemma....How can you be so sure that Skye’s coming back....we saw the body and the DNA matched!”

Jemma: “I just know Ok? I know you love Skye and after the hell you’ve been through its highly unlikely that your love story ends like this, with Skye gone and you stuck here with a woman you don’t love raising your son. I refuse to allow it to end like this....so I’m here temporarily until Skye gets back and once she does I’ll hand you over to Skye and be out of your life forever...”

Grant: “Thank you again Jem... You truly are an amazing friend...”

Jemma took the sleeping infant from his arms while Ward went to change into his sleepwear and when he returned dressed in pyjama bottoms and a tee shirt she had left to change. He could tell that she meant every word she said because she emerged dressed in adorable flannel pyjamas and not the sexy lingerie that a new bride would wear to seduce her husband on her wedding night. Jemma saw the look in his eyes and scoffed

Jemma: “Expecting something else?”

Ward: “Nope...not really...”

****************************************************************************

Skye sat around her room moping and mourning the loss of her child, when she had found out that she was giving birth to a boy, she had immediately started referring to him as Gabriel, after Grant’s younger brother, and her heart clenched when Raina had told her that the baby had passed away. Since then she had remained in this room crying and praying for her team to find her so she could be in Grant’s arms once again.

She was not expecting the door to swing open and Raina to walk in with a smile on her face

Raina: “Skye I know you’re hurting but I have some news for you...it’s good news I promise...”

Skye: “What is it Raina?” Raina: “Well your Friend Jemma got married today and I managed to get a picture of the happy couple...want a look?”

Raina extracted a photograph and handed it over to Skye and she relished the look of shock on Skye’s face as the girl saw the photograph

Skye: “But this...this is...” Raina: “Grant? Yes Skye, she married Grant and look how happy they are...”

Raina glanced down at the picture and grinned, Her assistant had taken the picture at the exact moment that Jemma and Grant had smiled at each other, to any observer they looked happy and in love but Raina knew the truth but it was important that Skye think her fiancée  and friend had betrayed her,. _‘If she is to turn against SHIELD I need her to hate them...it’ll be easier for me to destroy SHIELD with Skye by my side than with her against me...’_

Raina: “They’ve moved on...they forgot about you Skye...No one’s coming...”

Skye: “You’re lying!”

Raina: “I’m not...Jemma even had his child...oops...I shouldn’t have said that...with you mourning your lost son...but now at least Grant has that son he always wanted...”

Skye’s body was wracked with Sobs as she wailed in devastatingly as Raina filled her head with lies. Raina walked out, Satisfied that she was moving closer to her goal her elation drowning out Skye’s pitiful sobs as the door slammed behind her.

************************************************************************

*Flash Forward- Two Years*

Grant Ward was married, not happily married, but he couldn’t complain. His wife was amazing, and he was grateful that he had married his best friend. Jemma Catherine Elizabeth Simmons-Ward was sitting with their two year-old son Gabriel on their garden bench as she bandaged his newly scraped knee. The little tyke had stopped crying a while back and Grant marvelled at how brilliant Jemma was with him. The boy had his features and was a mini replica of him but he had his mother’s eyes... _her_ eyes...Skye’s eyes...

They had moved out of the new Shield base nearly a year ago to this sprawling Baronial-Style Mansion that Jemma had found Just outside Boston’s City centre. The two-story Mansion sat at the heart of a fifty acre plot and boasted a twelve bedrooms, a Ballroom, a massive bar, a Grand dining room, a massive study, vast balconies on the second floor, a sun room, a pool and multiple greenhouses and many other luxurious features fit for royalty. But those were the features that the world knew about....apparently Jemma had bought the home a while back using both hers and Grant’s savings, and renovated before she told Grant about the property. Now the large home had included a training room, a massive gym, a huge laboratory for Jemma, and various armouries around the premises over and above the briefing room and conference wing.  He remembered days when she’d sneak off and make hushed phone calls and it used to bother him because he had believed that she was having second thoughts until one day, after a mission, she pulled him aside with their son in her arms and took him to the Mansion

_*Flash Back One Year ago*_

_Grant had just returned from the mission and he had no idea what Hunter was complaining about, according to him the mission was a success and he wanted nothing more than to see his son after a long day. So while Trip, May and Hunter went to brief Coulson, Ward went off in search of his son and after a few seconds he spotted his wife, and Mack locked in a fierce battle of chess in the new base’s rec room (since the Playground’s location had been compromised) while Gabe giggled happily as his brilliant mother mercilessly defeated the team’s mechanic._

_Gabe had spotted his father and gurgled happily breaking Jemma’s concentration and she smiled when she saw Grant_

_Jemma: “Oh Good...you’re home... How was the mission?”_

_Grant: “Fine...So discovered anything new today?”_

_Jemma: “Yup...Mack sucks at chess...”_

_Mack: “I do NOT! I’m playing a genius here... cut me some slack!”_

_Jemma and Gabe laughed at his dramatic outburst while Ward simply chuckled._

_Ward: “Thanks Mack for watching them...”_

_Mack: “No problem mate...”_

_Mack had left to give the family some privacy and Jemma walked up to her husband and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek in greeting. That was the extent of their affection for each other, small hugs and kisses on the cheek or forehead. They shared a bed at the base to keep up appearances (and because of the new base’s lack of space) but were never intimate and Grant had become so accustomed to her small body beside him that if she spent a late night in the lab he grew restless. They were the epitome of ‘platonic’ yet Grant couldn’t help but feel like he had betrayed Skye by bringing Jemma to his bed._

_Jemma broke him away from his thoughts when she cleared her throat to grab his attention_

_Jemma: “So I have a surprise for you and I’ve asked Coulson’s permission to take the Quinjet...you know how to fly it right?”_

_Grant: “Well yeah...”_

_Jemma: “Good...let’s go...I packed already”_

_Grant: “Where?” Jemma: “Boston...you need to see this...”_

_Grant: “Ok...”_

_He helped her load their small bags into the Quinjet then took their son’s bag from her as she climbed into the aircraft and once he set the co-ordinates that she gave him into the plane’s systems they had an hour journey before he saw the magnificent_ [_Scottish Baronial style_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scottish_baronial_style) _mansion that they would soon call their home_

_Once they landed in front of the Mansion and exited the plane, Jemma held a sleeping Gabriel against her as she spoke_

_Jemma: “I know I said that I was against everything Boston stands for because  I consider this city responsible for the single greatest wastage of tea in History but...you’re from Massachusetts and I wanted you to feel close to home...”_

_Ward: “Jemma what is this place?” Jemma: “Our new home...I promised you that I’d give Gabe a normal childhood and this is me living up to that...”_

_Ward: “When did...How did...”_

_Jemma: “Well six months after our wedding I pooled our savings and bought this place, then I renovated and now it’s finally ready...I do think you’ll like what I’ve done with the place...”_

_They entered the huge Mansion and Jemma gave him the grand tour._

_Grant was touched at how considerate and thorough Jemma had been when designing their home. He stopped at fireplace in the private sitting room and saw one of the pictures that Jemma had placed on the Mantelpiece, the picture was of him and Skye kissing lovingly as Fitz snuck up and took the picture. He looked around and noticed that in none of the pictures were him and Jemma beside each other and the only pictures where he showed affection were the ones with him and Skye._

_Ward: “Jemma?”_

_He turned around to see her sitting on one of the couches, their son asleep against her chest and she smiled at him_

_Jemma: “Well she is the love of your life Grant...no use hiding it...”_

_Grant: “But you’re my wife now....this is...”_

_Jemma: “It’s not wrong...I know you love her and she is my best friend and I want Gabe to know his birth mother...”_

_Grant: “Jemma...this place is amazing....What else is there?”_

_Jemma: “Well there’s close to twenty bedrooms, ten with their own fireplaces, twelve bathrooms, three public entertainment/sitting areas each with its own fireplace, three private entertainment/Sitting areas including this one, each with their own fireplace, a screening room; a grand study and library, a briefing room, a laboratory for me with it’s own greenhouse, a sun room, two pools, various armouries, a ballroom, a grand dining room, two massive kitchens, a number of greenhouses, a sun room,  a massive gym, a training room, a military style bunker, a tennis court, grounds large enough to have an individual field for polo, football, baseball and whatever other sport he’d like to play..., there’s also multiple balconies and gardens with works of art adorning nearly every corridor...they stripped three Italian palaces to furnish this place....”_

_Grant: “Thank you...You took the way I imagined my ideal home to be like and did it better...way better...”_

_Jemma: “Well I’m glad you like it...Now since there’s enough room we should discuss the sleeping arrangements... You take the master bedroom and I’ll be down the hall from you...we don’t have to share a bed anymore Grant...I know it made you uncomfortable but we had to keep up appearances at the base but here we’re free to do whatever we want...you can finally be rid of me...”_

_Grant: “I’d never want to get rid of you...”_

_He took another look around before returning his gaze to her_

_Grant: “Jemma did you do all of this because I was uncomfortable sleeping next to you?”_

_Jemma looked down at her shoes and shrugged_

_Jemma: “well yeah...I didn’t want to be a reminder to you that you had to settle for me when you could’ve had something much better...”_

_He took a step closer to her, placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze._

_Grant: “Jem...I didn’t settle...you’re the reason I’m alive today and you’ve done so much for me and for Gabe...you’re an amazing person and any man would be lucky to have you...”_

_Jemma: “Thanks Grant...Now it’s late so good night...do you want to take Gabe to his nursery?”_

_Grant: “Lead the way because I might just get lost...”_

_Jemma: “I’ll draw you a map in the morning...”_

_She smiled at him, stood up and with their son in her arms began walking towards the grand staircase. He watched her closely as she ascended the stairs and led him to their son’s nursery. Grant immersed himself with the surroundings of his new home. Long corridors filled with artworks, and other priceless artefacts had caught his gaze everywhere he looked. He was delighted to find the nursery just a door away from the master bedroom but as he passed the gorgeous artworks, splendid tapestries and other luxurious interiors that Jemma had added to their home her words rang through his head **‘...you can finally be rid of me...’** her words had bothered him for some reason and once they laid their son to rest in his mahogany crib Grant decided to have a word with his wife before their retired to their rooms_

_Grant: “Jemma...be honest with me...I know you designed this entire place...”_

_Jemma: “Well yeah, I modelled after both your family home in Boston and  my home in England...my parents were very particular about the environment I was raised in and I feel our son deserves the same upbringing that I had...”_

_Grant: “This is positively regal Jem, There’s so much I don’t know about you all I know is that you are ridiculously intelligent, have two phD’s in fields I can’t pronounce, loyal and brave to a fault and easily the nicest person I know...The point is...I’d like to get to know you better...”_

_Jemma: “And you shall Grant....the best way to know someone is to live with them...”_

_Grant watched as she made her way to her bedroom and something made him call out to her_

_Grant: “Jem...you don’t have to...”_

_Jemma: “Oh but I do...Good night Grant...”_

_She closed her room door behind her leaving Grant alone in the corridor, his whispered ‘good night’ echoing off the stone walls and Mahogany floors._

_*End Flash Back*_

Grant watched Jemma with his son and couldn’t deny that his wife’s words troubled him immensely. He knew that she had diverted his attention with the story of her childhood home that night but now it was their second year of marriage and Grant wanted to let Jemma know how much he appreciated everything she had done for him and his son. So he had a special necklace made as a gift to her and was planning on giving it to her before the party they were hosting that night.

He and Jemma stayed on with SHIELD as consultants and the team practically lived at their place whenever they were in town. Coulson and May had easily assumed the roles of doting grandparents but if you called May ‘old’ to her face or insinuated it in any way she’d punch the living daylights out of you...Poor Hunter learned that one the hard way. Mack, Trip and Hunter became Gabe’s awesome uncles and apart of their family, it was only Fitz that had refused to associate with them and Grant knew how much this upset his wife and so he requested that Fitz’s attendance was mandatory at Gabe’s birthday party tonight and the rest of the team agreed with him, it was time for Fitz to get off his high horse and end this silly feud with Jemma.

He was taken from his thoughts when he heard his son laugh in glee, and he looked up to see the cause of his son’s jubilation and walked over to see what happened to the boy. The minute Gabe had seen the BUS enter the Mansion’s air space he lit up with excitement and all Jemma could do was smile at the boy’s reaction. Grant had just reached the spot where they were sitting in the Garden and picked up his son, helped Jemma to his feet and together they walked over to the landing spot to greet their guests.

Jemma: “He scraped his knee while trying to chase that rabbit you bought him as a pet...”

Grant: “You don’t like the rabbit?”

Jemma: “It’s a large property Love....I was rather hoping you’d get him a puppy, dogs have a slightly better sense of direction that rabbits....”

Grant: “You’re just upset that even though he started walking he’s not old enough to go riding with us yet...I told you we can get him a pony when he’s older...honestly what is your obsession with turning our son into a little gentlemen?”

Jemma: “Well I am raising him the only way I know how Love so forgive me if I had a regal upbringing...”

Grant laughed at his wife’s reference to her childhood and smirked

Grant: “I can’t believe you were a debutante....”

Jemma: “Well you had wanted to know more about me Love and your wish was granted when my parents decided to drop in on us unannounced....luckily we’ve added butlers to our staff so that doesn’t happen again...”

Grant: “The army of maids, chefs, grounds men, stable hands and live in Nanny were simply not enough dear?”

Sure his tone was sarcastic but deep down he knew Jemma only wanted the Best for Gabe so he obligingly let her have her way, because Frankly Jemma had all of that and more growing up and she turned out fine

Jemma: “Yes love...now once we settle our old team in...I was wondering if you still want that rematch... Or are you tired of losing to your wife every day?”

Grant: “Fencing is not exactly my forte, I prefer guns to swords... and how do I know if my trainer has had the proper instruction in the subject?” Jemma: “Love, I’ve had the proper instruction since I was four...”

She had taken to calling him _‘love’_ a year into their marriage, a habit she picked up when her parents had visited nearly one year back after they had heard of their only child’s secret marriage and son. Alexander and Catherine Simmons were devastated when their only child married a man who they had deemed was of ‘inferior birth’ and had a child out of wedlock but Jemma had warned him that her parents were ‘theatrical’ and would look past her little indiscretion because she was their sole heir.

Jemma’s father was a strict but loving man, who commanded immense respect in Europe because of his vast wealth. So she put up the appearance of being madly in love with her new husband, by moving into the master bedroom temporarily and had frequently used the endearing term to fool her parents into believing their façade. Frankly Grant knew the faux affection was to appease his father in law because once his mother in law had seen the Mansion that they were living in she had warmed up to Grant considerably. Alex Simmons however had seen through the façade and on his first visit to their home had taken his daughter to their study and had a very long conversation with her. Grant had no idea what they had said to each other  but once the elder man had exited the study, he gave him a firm hand shake and a look that said _‘don’t hurt my daughter’_ before he scooped up his grandson and peppered the little boy’s face with kisses. Grant had never asked Jemma about that conversation but he was curious to know what was said between them. The Simmons’ were the only true grandparents his son knew since they had no idea who Skye’s parents were and he wasn’t going to let Gabe anywhere near his biological family.

May and Coulson were the first to exit the Shield plane and had ignored Grant and Jemma entirely as they grabbed Gabe up and showered him with their affection. Trip had rolled his eyes at their antics and once he exited the plane he took Jemma into a very protective hug while Hunter gave Ward a firm handshake when he reached Grant. Mack was helping Fitz carry some equipment and he dropped the cases and Hugged Jemma the moment he saw her leaving Fitz scowling at the foot of the plane’s stairs. It was the first time that Fitz and visited their home and had seen them since they left the base a year ago. Grant went over to the engineer and decided to play the gracious host

Grant: “Hello Fitz...Long time...”

Fitz merely shrugged in response and turned his gaze over to Jemma who was busy catching up with Trip, Mack and Hunter. One of the servants pulled her aside, whispered something into her ear and left. Soon Jemma caught everyone’s attention and announced

Jemma: “Well since you’ve had a long journey I suggest we all have a light meal before our guests retire for a short nap...the party’s in the evening so until then make yourselves comfortable...” Jemma then started walking back to the house with Coulson, Hunter and Mack (who had Gabe on his shoulders) all of them having an animated conversation. May stuck around with Grant and Fitz and spoke to Grant loud enough for Fitz to hear

May: “So...Marrying her was everything you expected it to be?”

Grant: “Not really...she surprised me a few times...”

May: “She’s really good with Gabe...your son is the perfect little gentleman...”

Grant: “She’s amazing with him May...”

May: “Jemma Simmons is a wonderful woman...only a fool would let her go...”

May gave Fitz a curt look before walking away leaving Fitz and Grant alone.

Grant: “You know Jemma misses having her best friend around Fitz, and Gabe needs his genius uncle around...who knows what Hunter might teach him?”

Fitz chuckled at that and turned to Grant

Fitz: “I forgave you a while back...The minute I saw you and Jemma boarding the Quinjet with Gabe one year ago...I wanted to stop her and apologise for my behaviour but my ego got in the way...I didn’t want to lose her but now I realise that I was the one who let go... Jemma was just being herself, a good person and loyal friend and I punished her for that, and over the last year I’ve regretted letting her go every single day...I want my best friend back...And I want to get to know my nephew...”

Grant: “Thanks Fitz...now let’s go get my Son away from Hunter...”

Fitz: “That won’t be too hard...”

The two old friends smiled at each other as they raced back to the Manor both of them glad that the tension between them had lifted.

 

A/N: BTW when I picture Grant and Jemma’s Home I Imagine that the exterior and the interiors would resemble a Cross between: the Luthor Mansion from Smallville and the Queen Mansion from Arrow with a few added details.


	5. Changes of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have Changed....some relationships have grown stronger while others are on the verge of destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note (A/N): This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)
> 
> All Errors Are my Own and This Chapter Contains Strong Language
> 
> MERRY ALMOST CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! Have a wonderful Festive Season

Chapter 5

The clash of swords rang through the air as Grant and Jemma duelled in the Mansion’s largest training room. Jemma was smaller than Grant making her faster and more agile as she expertly traded blows with him. Her experience with the blade was definitely working to her advantage and Grant had found himself on the losing end of her skill once more. She had pinned him against the wall, he blade pointed at his chest and smiled in victory

Jemma: “I win...again...you know one day I’m going to lose on purpose just to mix things up...”

He laughed at his wife’s smug smile and once she put her sword away he decided to tell her about his conversation with Fitz.

Grant: “Fitz forgave me...”

Jemma: “That’s wonderful news Love...”

Grant: “He wants to apologise to you...”

Jemma smiled at him as she packed his sword away

Jemma: “Well he can tell me tonight at the party...”

She was in a good mood and it was the perfect time to present the gift he had gotten her since their guests were asleep upstairs and the party didn’t start for another few hours

Grant: “I got you something...”

Jemma: “If it’s another dead animal to dissect...it can wait until after the party...”

Grant: “No...Well I got you a present... come with me...”

He took her by the hand and led her up the grand staircase to the master bedroom and once they had entered he shut the door behind him, seated her on his bed and opened his private safe. He extracted the velvety black case from its metal prison and shut the safe before turning to Jemma and presenting her with the box

Jemma: “You bought me Jewellery? Love we’ve been over this...”

Grant: “I know we have ok! But I wanted to do something nice for you since you’ve done so much for me and Gabe...”

Jemma: “Grant seeing you happy is all I could ever ask for...”

She stared deeply into his eyes before taking the box out of his hands and setting it down on a nearby table, her back turned to him as a clear indication that she was avoiding the issue and that angered Grant just a little....They needed to talk about this, they needed closure....

He walked up behind her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder before he spoke

Grant: “That and...Well I’ve been thinking and this has been bothering me for a while now...Jemma when we moved into this Mansion what did you mean when you said that once Skye returned I’d finally be rid of you? Aren’t you going to live here afterwards? I mean this is your home too...”

She shrugged his hand off and began slowly walking towards the door, a subtle cue that the conversation was over for her

Jemma: “Grant can we not discuss this now....please?”

He grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him, his eyes filled with a mix of anger and desperation...he was angry at her for taking on this huge burden on her delicate shoulders, angry at her for being so wonderful to him that he would forever remain in her debt and that was a debt he was desperate to repay

Grant: “No...I want to know ok? And what did your father say to you that day Jem?”

His grip tightened slightly as a way of preventing her from dashing out of the room, but his eyes softened showing her that his aggression was not threatening but simply because he was concerned about something

Jemma: “Honestly Grant it’s none of your business...”

She tried to get out of his grip but failed

Grant: “You are my wife so that makes it my business!”

Jemma: “I’m not really your wife!”

She finally broke out of his grip as her words echoed throughout the room

Jemma: “I’m not really your wife...we both know this Grant...To the outside world we may be Husband and wife but here, in this home we are just two friends raising a child together....and once Skye returns you can finally have that happy family you’ve always wanted...”

Grant: “Jemma it’s been two years! Skye is not coming back! She’s dead ok? She’s dead! And I already have that happy family with you...Gabe is happy and thinks that you’re his mother... Heck even I’ve started to think of you as my wife but it’s just you that’s holding onto this fantasy that one day Skye will return....She’s gone Jemma...It’s time for me to move on and I want to move on with you...”

Jemma stared at the man in front of her shocked at his outburst and decided to finally let her husband know why they could not be together

Jemma: “Grant...we can’t...”

Grant: “Jemma I know that you’re loyal to Skye but she’s dead...Fitz as well as the team of doctors at the SHIELD Base confirmed it...”

Jemma: “I don’t bloody care what those doctors said! They’re WRONG! I can feel it...I know it...They’re wrong...”

She had whispered the last bit and Grant could see the signs of an emotional breakdown clearly etched on Jemma’s face. The woman who protected him and his son for the past few years was vulnerable and now it was his turn to give her the strength to carry on.

Not knowing the right words or what he should do, Grant simply wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her in his protective embrace, shielding her from anything that could ever hurt her while hoping she could draw the much needed strength from him to continue with her ‘self imposed’ mission. Her cheek was pressed firmly against his chest and slowly her arms wrapped themselves around his waist, drawing him closer as she slowly began to cry against him. Grant held her tighter as her tears soaked through his shirt and held her face in his hands and moved her to face him. He wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before urging her to speak

Jemma watched him with fascination, Grant was displaying a level of gentleness with her that she had only seen him display towards Skye...and that was unacceptable to her. Skye had sole right over him and it was time Grant was reminded of that

Jemma: “Grant...You wanted to know what my father said to me right? Well he said he was disappointed in me but not because I married a man who did not match my status. He was disappointed in me because he thinks I’m manipulating you... He knows that you love another woman, Gabe’s real mother and that she passed away so he thinks I’m taking advantage of you...”

Grant: “Why on earth would he think that? How could he have such a low opinion of you? You’re the nicest person I know!”

Grant was suddenly angry at the man for thinking so lowly of such a wonderful person like Jemma, he was about to further voice his anger but Jemma’s next words halted him

Jemma: “Because that’s what the world I grew up in was like! People manipulated each other, betrayals backstabbing...it was second nature to us...My father knows that Gabe is not my son and he’s a romantic at heart so he thinks I seduced you away from your true love. That day...Well he made me swear that when Gabe’s real mother returns I will walk away from this family...”

His anger evaporated as he realised the gravity of Jemma’s decision to marry him _‘She doesn’t care about herself? What about her happiness? How could she be so kind to me? I mean I’m the guy who tried to kill her and Fitz! And here I am ruining her life...No, No I won’t let her life be ruined!’_

Grant: “Jemma, you deserve to be happy too...”

Jemma: “How can I be happy with you Grant? Because everyday I’d spend with you I will know that I betrayed my friend Skye....now if you’ll excuse me I have a party to get ready for...Thank you for the necklace, I’ll wear it tonight...”

And with that she untangled herself from him and left, leaving Grant staring at his door.

***********************************************************************

*Quinn’s Compound in Malta*

Raina walked towards Skye’s room with a smile on her face. In the last two years since her son’s death, Skye had become Raina’s ultimate weapon against SHIELD.  Even though she had only started going on missions three months ago Skye’s hacking Skills combined with her new combat training had made her one of Raina’s most deadly assassins. Raina had sent Skye out on various missions to eradicate the SHIELD teams that dared to stop Cybertek and because Skye’s skill with computers were unparalleled Coulson and his team were none the wiser of the identity of Cybertek’s newest and best assassin.

After convincing Skye that her old team mates did not care for her anymore by bringing the hacker pictures of Grant and Jemma living happily with their son, Gabe, Raina fuelled Skye’s hatred for her former teammates with ease each day. Since Raina didn’t know where the new SHIELD base was she had one of her other agents keep an eye of The Ward Mansion just outside Boston and everyday she’d show Skye the pictures of Grant and his new family.

Raina didn’t bother knocking when she entered Skye’s room, she waltzed in her hand clenched around the latest pictures of Coulson and his team landing at the Mansion and had laid eyes on Skye staring and crying over Grant’s picture. As much as Skye loved Grant she had grown to despise Jemma and the Biochemist’s face was scratched out of every image except the one taken on the day of her wedding. Skye had plastered her room Walls with the images that Raina brought her as a reminder of the people that betrayed her but if only she saw through Raina’s lies she would know it was just a façade that Raina had caught on camera.

Skye: “More pictures Raina? What has that bitch done this time? And when do I get to kill her?”

Raina: “Soon Skye...Soon...you will have your revenge...I just wanted you to know that Coulson and his team have landed in Boston...It’s their son’s birthday today, he just turned two...isn’t he adorable...”

Raina handed Skye the picture of the boy and smirked in glee when Skye tossed it aside...Skye had never looked at the boy’s pictures for more than a few seconds and for that Raina was grateful because if Skye had scrutinized the pictures she would have figured out a while back that Gabe was really her son and Not Jemma’s.

Skye: “I don’t care about that bitch’s son...All I care about is punishing her for taking Grant from me...”

Raina: “Skye you are not ready yet...”

Skye: “I am...I’ve taken down multiple SHIELD teams single handedly Raina...I’m sure I can Kill a lowly scientist...”

Raina: “Yes but going after Jemma means seeing your old team again and they’ll make you weak...they’ll try and change your mind and you’re not emotionally strong enough yet...Skye I want you to get your revenge on Jemma but now she has Coulson and Grant on her side and they will not let her be harmed...You need to be patient Skye...the time for revenge is almost upon us...”

Skye: “It better damn-well hurry up....”

Raina watched as Skye’s anger at her friend consumed her and as soon as she left the room, Raina started laughing... _‘Oh Skye...if only you knew the truth....I told you once that emotions make you weak and I was right...You’re blinded by your anger and desire for vengeance because if you see things clearly the person you think is your mortal enemy is actually your greatest ally. I have to admire Jemma’s constraint though...If I had a man like Grant as my husband I would’ve fucked him a long time ago but because of her stupid loyalty to a friend that now hates her, she will never know what an Amazing lover Grant Ward can be...if the stories that Skye tells me are true...Jemma is really missing out...oh well...’_

Raina’s laughter rang through the empty corridor; she finally had the upper hand and no matter what she was determined to emerge victorious

*******************************************************************************************************************************

_*Ward Mansion- Boston*_

The party carried on around him but he couldn’t bring himself to enjoy it. It was basically dinner and birthday cake in the Mansion’s grand dining room with Gabe being the centre of attention. He was sure that everyone was so engrossed with his son that they wouldn’t notice his absence so he slipped out of the dining area and climbed the stairs making his way to his private balcony. He had to give Jemma props for designing such a wonderful home, not only was it great for entertaining with its warm and inviting aura it was also ideal if one craved solitude since it had many places where one could hide and lament. He walked into the master bedroom and made his way out of the French doors to the adjoining balcony; he placed his palms on the balustrade railing and looked up at the night’s clear sky as he spoke to the love that he’d lost.

Grant: “You’re not even here....but You still affect me....Today is our Son’s second birthday...honestly I don’t even know what day he was born but today’s the day he came into my life....it’s also the day I found out you died...Sure Jemma and I went with Gabe this morning to pay our respects at the cemetery but I still feel like I should’ve done more...These last few years I haven’t done much besides go on missions and mope about losing you...The only time I spend with our son is when I watch Jemma with him, she actually has to beckon me to join them and I feel like a terrible father because I can’t look at my son without being reminded that you’re not here...I love you Skye...I love you so much it consumes me...I can’t go on without you but I have to every day because of our son...Our little boy and the sad part is he barely knows his dad...Jemma has held this family together for such a long time but still my heart aches for you....But I’m married now...I’m married to her and that is the biggest betrayal to our love but loving you Skye, thinking about you, longing for you each and every day is a betrayal to my marriage with Jemma...I can’t keep living like this....So I’m here to ask your permission...give me a sign...tell me that’s it’s ok to be happy...tell me that it’s ok to move on...give me something....anything...”

He felt a cool breeze caressing his face and that was just a normal effect of Nature not some supernatural sign that he was asking for but he misconstrued it to be a sign from Skye and accepted it.

Grant: “Thank you Skye...”

He didn’t even hear his wife open his room door, Jemma stood just in front of the open French doors and listened to her husband as he spoke to the woman he loved. Jemma had been observing him throughout the evening and she knew that he was bothered with the whole ordeal since today marked Skye’s death anniversary as well as Gabe’s birthday. _‘I never should’ve fought with him today...I kept his mind of everything after we returned from the cemetery by challenging him to a duel and then the team came by and he was so happy...Why did I have to over react over a small gift...’_

She had already received an earful from May when she had told the older agent about what had happened between her and Grant before the party, May was livid with her, and now watching Grant talk to the night hoping that Skye was listening made her heart clench and it was now that May’s word’s made sense _“He’s trying to be happy Jemma...He wants to be happy but your behaviour constantly reminds him that he lost Skye...so from now on if Skye’s going to come back, you should deal with it when it actually happens...but for now...be happy and make your husband happy...you’re his anchor Jem...you don’t have to betray Skye to make Ward feel better so if he tries encourage him...now go find your husband before he does something stupid...”_

She crossed the threshold into the balcony and placed her hand on her husband’s shoulder before she spoke

Jemma: “Well if you’re going to be speaking to Skye without me....I have a few things I want to add... Firstly Skye, You’re Kid’s amazing but handling your son and beloved is really too much work so come back soon and take over because honestly I’m getting sick of Grant’s brooding. Grant here thinks that you’ve passed on but I know better, that’s not my best friend buried in that cemetery because the Skye I know wouldn’t go down that easy... Secondly, I miss you...I miss my best friend and I want you to come back so you can see that I kept my promise...You have an amazing family Skye, and they need you to come home...”

Grant watched as Jemma started crying when she spoke to her long departed friend as she went along with his conversation to ‘Skye’. She had never ceased to amaze him and he was about to tell her that she was being ridiculous...He knew that Skye was dead, he saw the body with his own eyes and now he realised the Jemma was simply in denial, she missed her friend and had kept up the hope that Skye was coming home one day so she kept him and Gabe as happy as possible, but for all her goodness Grant had failed to see Jemma’s pain and her longing for the girl she saw as a sister. _‘Jemma’s self sacrificing nature has brought her nothing but pain...I should’ve been there for her, If I lost the love of my life then Jemma lost someone too...Jemma has done so much to make sure Gabe and I were ok, It’s time I did something for her...forgive me Skye... it’s time for me to move on...my wife needs me....’_

Grant had pulled Jemma closer to him and took her in his strong embrace, holding her close to his chest as she sobbed against him, her tears staining his shirt. His arms wrapped around her slender waist as he pulled her closer into him, her cheek resting on his chest while his chin rested on the top of her head. It must’ve been exhausting being happy all the time and Grant knew that Jemma needed to be taken care of just as much as he did.

Grant: “It’s ok Jem...It’s alright...I’ll catch you if you fall remember...”

She wiped her tears and sniffed before she looked up at him, her teary eyes and broken stature awakening all his protective instincts

Jemma: “I’ll catch you if you fall...”

Grant smiled down at her and wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb

Jemma: “Grant...I’m sorry I over reacted...The necklace is lovely...”

Grant: “You’re welcome...It matches your outfit nicely...”

It was true, the brilliant sapphires and diamonds were set in gold and intricately woven into a ‘choker style’ necklace that had matched Jemma’s casual attire, a deep red button down shirt paired with a pair of black jeans,  perfectly.

Jemma: “Well I’ve decided to put this fight behind us...give me another chance?”

Grant: “Sure...hey Jem?”

She had been on her feet the entire day and Grant knew that she was really tired so she didn’t bother looking up at him as she sleepily responded Jemma: “Mmhh?”

Grant: “Are we doing the right thing?”

Jemma: “It doesn’t matter what we do...none of this is real...it’s just the façade of life I suppose...”

Grant could feel her falling off to sleep in his embrace so He picked her up, bridal style and carried her to his bed and after laying her down gently he typed out a quick message to May asking her to put Gabe to bed before changing into his sleepwear and removed his wife’s shoes before climbing into bed with her, her soft back against his chest, her hair caressing his face and his arms encircling her waist as the gentle night breeze lulled them to sleep

 

 **A/N** : Wow...heavy chapter... Grant’s still pining for the woman he believes is dead, Skye has been manipulated by Raina and Jemma’s clearly in denial but still loyal to her best friend....hopefully we’ll see what happens to them before Boxing Day!

 


	6. Fantasies and Complex Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No relationship is purely black and white

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does not follow the current track and is therefore completely AU and the Characters will be OOC (out of character)
> 
> I am taking creative liberties with the situations by occasionally dramatising the plot to make for a more compelling read while trying to portray these relationships realistically so bear with me as I try to find the right balance of fiction and reality
> 
> Even though I value the opinions of my readers I urge you to allow me to explore my creativity without any pressure in order to present you with a piece that will be both enjoyable to read and will also make me proud
> 
> Remember this work is fiction and there is no obligation on anyone to read or like it so if you don't like this work or reading it makes you uncomfortable then simply do not read it.
> 
> This chapter contains scenes depicting acts of a sexual nature so reader discretion is advised. The scene is in bold and marked off with a warning so feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable.

+++++++++++++++++++

Chapter 6

The sunlight danced across her face, accentuating her gorgeous features creating an angelic like appearance that caused Grant to stare transfixed at the woman sleeping soundly in his bed. Sometime during the night he had turned her body to face his and; as an experiment (he was married to a scientist after all) to test how different it would be to have his wife in what should be their bed; He held her close to him, his arms secured around her waist pulling her closer, their legs intertwined and his right hand clasping her left as he toyed with her wedding ring.  

Marrying Jemma had never been part of his plan, he had always imagined that he would be raising his children with Skye, in a small house in the suburbs (since Skye would want to live the American Dream of two and a half kids complete with a white picket fence) after they had left the Field and stayed on as consultants for Shield. So far the only part of his dream that had come true was the fact that both he and his wife were consultants for SHIELD, and he definitely wasn’t complaining. _‘She’s not Skye...Surely she’ll have a different view on things like this...besides she’s going over and above the call of friendship here and I’m grateful that she held my family together when it was falling apart...It’s time to move on Grant, it’s not fair to Jemma to keep holding on to Skye’s memory...it’s time to play your part in this relationship, time to be a husband Grant...’_

Just as he made this resolution, a lock of Jemma’s hair had fallen against her face and had irritated her eye, causing her to stir slightly. Grant smiled at her lovingly and caressed her face before brushing the strand away and tucking it behind her ear and thereafter placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. The moment the ghost of his lips brushed against her forehead, her eyes fluttered open and before he made contact with her skin she had moved back, away from him. She took a quick look around before she registered her surroundings and Grant smiled at the look of confusion that came across her face.

Grant: “Something the matter Darling?”

Jemma stared at him for a few seconds as she puzzled through the best way to word her question, but sadly her politeness lost out to her curiosity and her good sense was clouded with his masculine scent as she blurted out

Jemma: “How did I get here?”

Grant merely smiled and said

Grant: “Well last night you came to see me and apologise and we had a little chat...afterwards you were extremely tired and had fallen asleep so I laid you down on the bed and since I was pretty tired I decided to turn in as well.”

Jemma: “Ok...but couldn’t you just wake me...I mean I would’ve went to my room...you must’ve been uncomfortable...you know...with me here... I’m sorry...”

Grant stared at the woman he called his wife in both disbelief and amazement. Amazement because once again she put his comfort before her own and disbelief because she thought that a simple act; like him sharing **his** bed with **his wife** would make him uncomfortable; and thus something she needed to apologise for... She doubted herself, she didn’t see herself as his wife and that had to change immediately. She was his wife and it’s time they both truly accepted their relationship.

Grant: “Don’t apologise Jemma...It was the best sleep I had in years...I mean I didn’t try and kill myself and you didn’t have to wake up in the middle of the night to pull any blade or gun away from me...so yeah..and I know you had a peaceful night’s sleep after a long time...since for the last three months whenever you can’t sleep you go downstairs and either play Chopin’s ‘ _Lament_ ’ [Étude Op. 10, No. 6] or Rachmaninoff’s _Piano Concerto No. 3_... You play beautifully by the way...there are times at night when I look forward to you playing...it helps me sleep...”

Jemma stared at him a mix of curiosity, confusion, and disbelief washing over her features. Her eyes wide with surprise and multiple questions playing on her lips, But Grant knew that if she was given the opportunity to speak she would look for an excuse to distance herself from him and he could not let that happen anymore...

Grant: “I was thinking maybe you could teach me...how to play...that and maybe help me out with my fencing... God knows I need the help...”

She remained silent, eyes never leaving his. She was about to say something but he cut her off once more

Grant: “...And I think it will be good for us, something we could do together...as a couple...apparently couple activities help with strengthening the bond between husband and wife...”

Jemma stared at her husband, May’s words from the previous night _‘...he’s trying to be happy...’_ filled her ears and watching him talk about how he had a good night’s sleep after a long while reminded her of the incidents in the not too distant past that now haunted her nightmares.

_*Flash Back*_

_It couldn’t have been past midnight when Jemma had shrugged off her lab coat packed her samples away and walked out of the lab towards her room. Out of habit she moved towards her old bunk and was about to turn the handle before she remembered that the bunk had been reassigned months prior to one of the new scientists after she married Grant. Chuckling softly at her silliness, Jemma quietly made her way to her new sleeping quarters and once she stood in front of her new room door, she turned the handle ever so softly, in order not to disturb Grant or Gabe (who was sound asleep in his crib)._

_Darkness greeted her and it took a while for her eyes to adjust to the diminished light. She had left the room door slightly ajar and the crack of light streaming in illuminated her worst fear. The image was one she had seen many times before but it no matter how many times she saw it, it still scared her. Rightbefore her eyes, Grant had sat on the floor, in the middle of the room, knife in his right hand; the blade grazing over the pulse on his left. The minute the light shone across his eyes he glanced up and Jemma could never forget the look of desperation in his eyes. He was about to apply pressure, letting the blade rip through his pulse but Jemma’s presence had halted his movements. This was easily the tenth time in the last month that she had thwarted his suicide attempts and those that she couldn’t prevent, she made sure he survived due to her crafty surgical skills. Grant stared up at her, his eyes desperate, his voice cracked as he choked out  
_ be

_Grant: “please...It’s the only time I get to see her again...I need to see Skye again...”_

_Jemma simply walked over to him, knelt beside him and wrapped her hand around his wrist. She helped him to his feet and pulled him towards Gabe’s crib, the little boy fast asleep, completely oblivious to the world around him._

_Jemma: “look at him Grant...I know it’s difficult to live without someone you care deeply for but I can’t begin to understand your pain...I know that it seems like all hope is lost but this child, this little boy is a piece of you and Skye...your son was sent here for a reason, now I don’t know exactly what that reason is but I prefer to look at him as a symbol, a symbol of hope...a sign that there’s something good out there for you and that he is the key to your happiness Grant...A son will always need his father but now you as a father need your son to pull you away from this depression...Grant, please...Gabe needs his father...don’t take that away from him...”_

_He didn’t even realise when she had slipped the knife away from his grip, he didn’t realise when he moved backwards, sinking to the floor in despair. In seconds she was beside him, and wrapped her arms around him to steady and comfort him as he rested his head against her shoulder. Her back rested against the edge of their bed, his body nestled against hers their legs outstretched before them. He stared at his son’s crib for a few seconds before he whispered_

_Grant: “I wont...I won’t take his father away from him...”_

_When he woke the next morning, sleeping against Jemma on the floor of his room, he made a promise that he would get better for his son, and since that day his suicide attempts had ceased but his melancholy had never truly left him_

_*End Flash Back*_

Grant had just suggested that they take up a ‘couple’s activity’ and Jemma would’ve laughed at the absurdity of it all, insisting that they were not, in anyway, a couple but the way his eyes lit up at the prospect of doing something other than work or moping around was something that Jemma hadn’t seen in a long time. He was trying to be happy so she was definitely going to indulge him if it meant that he would smile and laugh more.

Jemma: “Well I can’t make any promises about the fencing, I do enjoy besting you at a form of combat so please don’t take that away from me...piano playing on the other hand, I can teach...but I warn you my time is very expensive...”

Grant could tell by the expression on her face, her eyes glinting in mischief as she tried to stifle her laughter, that she was joking, but since she was making an effort to make him smile he decided to play along.

Grant: “What’s it going to cost me?”

Jemma: “A smile...now and then...oh and some quality time with Gabe...you can babysit him while I go out riding on Sundays...”

Grant: “Deal...but there’s one more thing...”

He lunged forward and grabbed her tickling her mercilessly, enjoying the delightful squeals and laughter that emanated from her lips

Grant: “Grant Ward does not lose!”

He had just completed the statement when she retaliated, tickling him just as fiercely as he did her and moments later they ceased their movements leaving them in a fit of giggles. It took him seconds to drag her on top of him, his back against the soft mattress as she straddled his hips, his hands against her back, pulling her closer to him. His body had reacted to the proximity of his wife’s body and Jemma had noticed his stirring erection grazing her inner thigh. Grant leaned forward to capture her lips in what would’ve been their first kiss and Jemma’s sudden arousal was not lost on him. He was about to close the gap between them and kiss her but she hastily turned away and got off him

Jemma: “W-W-we..We have guests...yeah..uh..guests waiting downstairs for breakfast...I’m...I’m going to go get ready...” 

It was a feeble excuse, but her flushed cheeks, shy smile and refusal to make eye contact as she fled his room told him that she was just as affected as he was and really how could she not be? It’s been two years since either of them engaged in any amorous activities with anyone...both of them remaining celibate since Skye’s untimely death. He was turned on, and that confused him because ever since he met Skye there was no other woman who could affect him like that and his mind began wandering into dangerous territory ‘Am I in love with Jemma? No..I love Skye...but Jemma’s sweet, and kind, and really good with Gabe...she’s perfect...Ugh! I need to get ready for breakfast with the team...I’ll think about this later...’ and with that final thought he shrugged his shirt off and headed to his en-suite bathroom to firstly take care of the hard on he was now sporting and secondly to make himself presentable for breakfast with the team

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

*Ian Quinn’s Compound- Malta*

Raina watched the surveillance footage from her office at Quinn’s compound in Malta. She felt a surge of pride as she watched a masked Skye mercilessly and single handedly kill the nine Shield agents that dared to barge into one of Cybertek’s Labs. Quinn, who was squeamish around blood since May beat him up after he shot Skye, looked away from the screen.

Quinn: “Do we have to watch this Raina? We know she’ll get the job done...”

Raina: “I have to watch it Ian...This footage, they way she mercilessly defeated those SHIELD agents tells me one thing...”

Quinn: “That you’ve created a monster?”

Raina: “No...Well yes...That and It tells me that she’s ready...”

Quinn: “For what?”

Raina: “To face her past...”

Quinn’s eyes widened with fear

Quinn: “Raina...No...you’re not going to send her back to Coulson’s team...”

Raina: “Yes...yes I am...She hates Shield enough to help us destroy them but she hates them more, her old team had never came to rescue her and for that she wants to teach them a lesson...”

Quinn: “They never came because you told them that she died!”

Raina: “well Skye doesn’t know that...and what Skye doesn’t know won’t hurt her...”

Quinn: “Raina...it’ll destroy her...once she uncovers the truth she’ll come after us and this time she’ll have Coulson by her side...”

Raina: “Something tells me that Coulson won’t be rushing to Skye’s after she helps us...”

There was a sinister pause in the air as Quinn contemplated Raina’s words

Quinn: “What are you planning Raina?”

Raina: “Tell me Ian...who’s the one person Skye loathes at this point in time?”

Quinn: “Jem-” 

Raina: “Exactly! Skye hates Jemma because she feels that her best friend stole her fiancée and had his child...And remind me who is Coulson’s new Golden Girl?”

Quinn: “Jemma...Raina, You want Skye to Kill Jemma?! But how will tha-”

Raina: “The death of Jemma Simmons will annihilate the very foundation of Shield... It will destroy Coulson that he, as director, couldn’t protect the one person who held his team together, May would never forgive herself if she let another agent die after Bahrain, Leo Fitz will retreat further into himself. He had just made nice with his friend and then her tragic demise will send him over the edge, Trip will lose his faith in humanity and Grant...well Grant will shatter completely...and all of those people will be vulnerable, sorting through the rubble of their once great organisation and too engrossed with making Jemma’s murderer pay to even notice the moment when we hammer the last nail in all of their coffins. So no, Coulson won’t join Skye in her vengeance against us, because he’ll be too busy focusing on Skye’s betrayal and mistrusting her to align himself with her against us...”

 Quinn: “And what makes you so sure that Skye will Kill Jemma? What if Grant stops her? Or if she sees Gabe and figures out that he’s her son?”

Raina: “Skye won’t find out until it’s too late...this I guarantee...”

Quinn: “How can you be so sure Raina?”

Raina: “Well she will never look Gabe in the eye because she thinks he’s Jemma’s son, and the only feature Gabe has of his mother’s is his eyes...”

Quinn: “Well that’s one problem solved...”

Raina: “And if I know Grant, which I do, he won’t let Skye anywhere near him until his divorce with Jemma is finalised...so that’s plenty of time to fan the flames of hatred in Skye’s heart don’t you think?”

Quinn: “And when is this big plan of yours going to commence huh? It’s not like we can just drop Skye off at their new Shield base and have her shoot Jemma...”

Raina: “Well not exactly...Why don’t we just let them find her? You know let them deal with the guilt of knowing that they didn’t look hard enough...”

Quinn: “And then what? You think they going to just take her home?”

Raina: “Well yes...”

Quinn: “You want to kill Jemma in her own home? Raina, even for you, that’s harsh...”

Raina: “Killing Jemma Simmons is necessary for my plan! SHIELD must be dismantled Ian because as long as shield is around they will never allow Cybertek to progress! But you’re right killing Jemma in her own home is a bit harsh...”

Quinn grabbed a nearby tablet and began searching for something, seconds later he handed the tab to Raina for her to see what he found, and spoke

Quinn: “There’s a SHIELD conference in Boston next month, guess who’s the Keynote speaker?”

Raina: “Jemma...Its brilliant Ian! A public spectacle is just what we need! SHIELD won’t know what hit them!”

Quinn: “but how do we get Skye back into SHIELD?”

Raina: “We Need Coulson’s team to trust her again and we need her to see that they’ve moved on...”

Quinn: “We could keep her in a Fake Lab...”

Raina: “And feed the location to Coulson! Quinn You’re full of Ideas today...”

Raina was pleased, a plan to destroy Shield had been constructed, now all Raina had to do was wait for her monster to come home before putting her plan in motion.

She walked over to the nearest wall intercom and buzzed the Compound’s kitchen

Raina: “Jerome send up a bottle of Bordeaux, it’s time to celebrate...”

Within minutes there was a knock on the door, heralding the arrival of a servant with the Champaign and two Crystal glasses. After popping the cork and pouring the drink, Raina raised a Glass to Quinn and smirked

Raina: “To the end of SHIELD”

They Clinked their glasses sinisterly as Skye walked through the front door of the Compound, oblivious to the web of deceit that Raina had spun.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He felt the water caress his nude form, soothing him, causing him to close his eyes and whistle a tune while he began cleansing himself. His mind wandered through various topics such as his meeting with SHIEILD’s new head of Operations, his next sparring session with May, spending more time with his son Gabe and Jemma’s upcoming conference. At the thought of his wife, his body stirred in a way that used to be reserved for Skye. He was painfully erect as his mind wandered this morning’s ‘almost kiss’ between them. The image of her straddling his hips and smiling down at him caused his balls to tingle so he grabbed his stiff flesh in his hand and stroked it as he fantasised about the woman that he called his wife....

_**(Mature Content)** _

_**The bathroom door opened and was then latched closed, the sound causing Grant to open his eyes and call out.** _

_**Grant: “Who’s there?”** _

_**He turned his face to the mist covered shower glass and saw the outline of a robed female figure watching him bathe. He chuckled softly, knowing who it was and spoke** _

_**Grant: “Are you going to just stand there or are you going to join me Jemma?”** _

_**He watched through the misted glass as Jemma removed her robe, slid open the shower door and walked in. He drank in her nude form. Her creamy complexion, perfect breasts, flat stomach and sexy thighs, everything about her presence was suddenly driving him crazy and the signs of his arousal caused Jemma to chuckle sexily. She looked at his rock hard erection and smiled** _

_**Jemma: “looks like someone’s very eager...”** _

_**Grant: “He’s always up and ready for you....”** _

_**Jemma laughed and moved her hand forward, wrapping it around his stiff flesh. She began slowly stoking his member applying pressure at the base and using her fingers to tweak his sensitive tip where beads of his pure male essence had started to form.  She leaned in closer, her nude form against his and kissed him passionately.** _

_**Their tongues had duelled for dominance and Grant was surprised when Jemma submitted to him, she removed her hands from his erection and began tracing the contours of his muscled arms. Grant had his hands on her waist and moved them further south cupping her ass and massaging her flesh gently. Without warning her pushed her against the wall and hoisted her up, her back leaning on the wall to steady her and her right leg wrapped around his waist placing his hardened member at her awaiting core. Her palms were against his wall like chest as she kissed him passionately. Grant broke the kiss, breathing deeply and asked** _

_**Grant: “Are you sure?”** _

_**Jemma didn’t respond, she just lifted herself slightly and slowly pushed back down, causing his member to be engulfed by her awaiting warmth. They both moaned in unison, closing their eyes from the onslaught of pleasure. The warm water cascading down their frames acted as an aphrodisiac as she gently pushed down further, trying to get him to fill her completely. Once he was buried in to the hilt, Jemma gazed lovingly at her husband as he filled her completely, her body stretching to accommodate his impressive size. She didn’t expect it when he ran his hands along the contours of her ass and used the position to hoist her off of him removing himself from her folds. She got his drift and moved back down, moving to a steady tempo causing him to slowly pump in and out of her.** _

_**As he pumped in and out of her, Grant had punctuated his actions with a pleasured moan. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and began kissing his exposed throat, driving him crazy. While she was busy kissing his Adam’s apple, her hands reached down from his chest and moved to the point where they were joined. She began slowly massaging the base of his member as he withdrew from her, the effect of her hand and contracting muscles caused Grant to roll his eyes back in pleasure** _

_**Grant: “God Jemma....You’re amazing....don’t stop...please...please don’t stop...”** _

_**Something inside her took over, a vixen of sorts, she removed her hand from his shaft and moved it lower, then used a perfectly manicured nail to gently scrape against his testicles. Grant shivered in pleasure as his wife began to fondle his balls, he moaned deeply and without warning pushed deeper into her...** _

_**(End of Mature Content)** _

His eyes snapped open and his heart momentarily sank when he realised he was the Shower Cubicle’s only occupant. He groaned in frustration at the lack of human contact before suddenly realising what he had just fantasised about

_‘What the-? Was I just Fantasising about Jemma? No way...I love Skye! This was just because of what happened this morning....Yeah that’s it...It’s a perfectly natural bodily response...I mean I haven’t got any since Skye and the only female that’s close to me now is Jemma...and she’s raising my child...she’s smart...pretty...super intelligent and funny to boot...it’s perfectly natural for me to be attracted to her...right?’_

 Grant shook himself out of his daze and took care of his hard on, before rushing out of the shower and hurriedly getting dressed, desperately trying to forget his bathroom fantasy....

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Getting through breakfast was more difficult than Grant had anticipated. As head of the Household and host  he Sat at the end of the large twelve-seater mahogany table and as the hostess Jemma had Sat on the opposite end, directly facing him. To his left Sat May, who was deep in conversation with Tripp who sat beside her and Fitz and Mack who sat opposite them beside Hunter, and to Grant’s right sat Hunter who was busy tucking into his breakfast. Coulson sat to Jemma’s left with Gabe on her right and Jemma and the director cooed over Gabe as they fed the tyke his breakfast and every time Gabe chuckled or smiled Jemma would look down the table to him and flash him a small smile.

His erection stirred every time he locked eyes with Jemma so he began avoiding her gaze. But just as he got himself under control, the sound of her voice or her laughter at some joke Fitz had said would cause him to harden once again. May caught sight of him shifting uncomfortably in his seat and shot him a quizzical look. Hunter had followed May’s line of vision and snickered at the sight of Grant’s grim expression. Since everyone around them was engrossed in either a conversation or their breakfast; Hunter leaned closer to Grant and whispered, knowing that their conversation would not be overheard.

Hunter: “How long has it been mate?”

Grant stared at Hunter, taken aback by his brazenness, and decided to play ignorant

Grant: “I have no idea what you’re...”

Hunter: “Oh please, I know a bad case of Blue balls when I see one, having suffered through them for most of my marriage...”

Grant: “Hunter...I really don’t want to hear about you demonic hell-beast ex-wife...”

Hunter: “Alright... Alright... but seriously...you and Jemma never?”

Grant: “No...”

Hunter: “And did you get any since...”

Grant: “No...”

Hunter: “What the hell man! If I had a wife like yours I’d be banging her brains out in every room this mansion has...”

Grant: “It’s complicated ok...”

Hunter: “You still love...?”

Grant: “Yeah...”

Hunter: “And Jemma?”

Grant: “She’s was her best friend, Jemma wouldn’t do anything to betray her...”

Hunter: “And when did you realise that Jems was the one that got your motor running?”

Grant: “Sometime this morning...”

Hunter: “oh dude...so you gonna do anything about it?”

Grant: “I don’t know if I should....”

Hunter: “She is your wife you know, and I’m guessing it’s been a while since she shagged anyone...”

Grant: “How could you pos-“

Hunter: “She spends every waking moment either with you or Gabe so where on earth could she have met a guy? Besides she strikes me as one who takes marriage seriously, so she’s not the cheating type...point is...don’t hesitate, it’s been a while since her and you have the right to move on...”

They both turned to watch Jemma as she kissed Gabe on his forehead and Grant Smiled at the sight of them

Hunter: “Don’t let her go mate...women like her are a rare find...”

Grant Turned his Gaze once more to Jemma and watched as she excused herself from the table and carried Gabe upstairs for his bath.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jemma sat on the floor in one of the Mansion’s many bathrooms, next to the huge porcelain bathtub as Gabe splashed around in his bathwater with a large assortment of toys floating around him. Her sleeves rolled up and her hair tied back as she gently cleansed the boy as he frolicked in the water _‘He sure loves bath-time... or maybe it’s just his bath toys...’_

 She was so engrossed with her son that she doesn’t notice the bathroom door open and close behind her, nor does she sense someone else’s presence in the room. 

Grant watched as his wife bathed his son, she was totally oblivious to his presence since her eyes never left the child and her face was adorned with a beaming smile ‘She loves him like he’s her own son...’

Grant smiled at them and decided to make his presence known

Grant: “you know we have an army of nannies that could do this...”

Jemma turned to momentarily face him and shot him a playful glare before returning her gaze to Gabe

Jemma: “Well I was raised by an army of nannies....a child needs their parents to do certain things for them Grant...”

Grant: “well, you have a point...”

Before she could register his words or the actions that followed, he had already rolled up his sleeves and took a seat next to her on the floor and began helping her bathe their son. Gabe gurgled happily as his father tickled his chin and Jemma watched as Grant played with his son.

After bathing the infant, the doting parents had, drained out the water,  wrapped him up in a towel, dried him off and carried him to his room to get dressed.  Jemma took out Gabe’s clothes while Grant held the towel wrapped child in his arms and once Jemma laid out Gabe’s clothes on the bed, she took a step back and folded her arms

Jemma: “All yours...”

Grant stared bewildered at the assortment of baby lotions, diapers and baby clothing before him and turned to Jemma, his eyes begging her to help him

Jemma: “Fine...I’ll walk you through it...”

So with Jemma’s coaching he had managed to get Gabe dressed in under an hour as Jemma chuckled behind him every time he proclaimed ‘this isn’t so bad...’ just before he did something wrong. Once Gabe was presentable, Jemma walked over to them and picked the boy up before proceeding to walk out the room.

Grant: “Hey! Where’re you off to?”

Jemma turned to him and Smiled

Jemma: “Well May and I are having tea in the sun-room and she wanted to spend some quality time with Gabe...and you have to prepare for that meeting you have with the new head of operations, so you better get down to the study mister...”

She smiled at him, the same smile that had been tormenting him all morning, and as expected he hardened beneath his trousers. He tried to conceal the growing tent and nearly sighed in relief when he realised Jemma had not noticed it. So groaning at the long day ahead of him Grant made his way towards the Mansion’s study, trying to keep his mind from having anymore dirty fantasies about Jemma.


	7. A game of Truth and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant and Jemma get closer while Skye's hatred for her former friend intensifies under Raina's talented manipulations. Also some surprise Appearance by other Marvel characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)
> 
> This Chapter contains Strong language, reader discretion is advised
> 
> This chapter contains scenes depicting acts of a sexual nature so reader discretion is advised. The scene is in bold and marked off with a warning so feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable. 
> 
> All errors are mine

Chapter 7

Raina smiled eerily as she watched Skye unpack her duffle bag and proceed to remove her tac-vest. Since the loss of her son, Skye had changed. She smiled and talked less, and was more ruthless when she killed and Raina was delighted with her progress. Skye had watched Raina from her peripheral vision and if she was unnerved by the other woman’s constant staring, she never showed it, it was only after Raina’s smile became so broad that and sinister that Skye had decided to confront her

Skye: “What’s wrong Raina?” Raina didn’t seem taken aback and her brashness at all, she just simply continued smiling as she spoke

Raina: “Oh nothing’s the matter Skye...I was just happy....for you...”

Skye: “And why on earth would you be happy for me? I haven’t had anything good happen to me for a while...”

Raina: “Well that’s why I’m happy....Because you’re luck has just changed...”

Skye: “Meaning? What are you on about Raina?”

Raina: “Well...you know how you’ve been **_begging_** me to let you meet your best friend Jem-”

Skye: “Don’t you dare! Don’t say that bitch’s name in front of me!”

Raina: “Well, point is...you’re finally going to meet her...”

Skye: “What? Why and How is that Good news Raina?? You’ve totally lost it haven’t you? How is me seeing _her_ wrapped around my former fiancée Good news in any way?” Raina: “Well it is Good news Skye, because now you can finally kill her...”

Skye stared at Raina for a few seconds, letting the weight and implications of Raina’s words sink in...

Skye: “You’re sending me back?”

Raina: “Why yes Skye...You’re going back to your old team...”

Skye: “GREAT! The moment I see her I’ll kill her...”

Raina: “NO! No...Patience Skye...Patience, have I taught you nothing? For your vengeance to fully satisfy you, you have to strike when it’ll hurt your enemy the most...”

Skye: “SO you’re just going to send me back there to what? Twiddle my thumbs while she fucks the love of my life?”

Raina: “No...I’m sending you back there so you can get revenge on everyone who betrayed you and get Grant away from her clutches...”

 Skye: “And How am I supposed to that Raina?”

Raina: “By winning your Team’s trust...then betraying them when they least expect it...”

Skye: “Ok...What’s the plan?” Raina: “First things First, we need to get you back into Shield....we may need to create a fake lab and fake some injuries for you but that shouldn’t be too hard it’ll take a few days to set up, and  to make your fake injuries believable....what’s most important is that you need to send a video of yourself being tortured to Coulson, tip him off about you’re location...once he takes the bait and comes running to rescue you we’ll initiate phase two...”

Skye: “Alright, but No one besides’ me gets to kill her...”

Raina: “Oh Skye...Jemma’s death is phase three...”

Skye: “Then what the hell is phase two? I want her dead...as soon as possible!”

Raina: “Phase two is you go back to Shield and steal Grant away from Jemma....Phase three is when you assassinate Jemma during the SHIELD conference a few months from now...”

Skye: “A public spectacle...but May and Coulson, They’ll see me kill her....”

Raina: “Not if you slip away and pull the trigger, I’ll work out the details for you..May and Coulson will be none the wiser...then with Her gone you and Grant can walk off into the sunset....any questions?”

Skye: “Yeah...when do we start?”

+++++++++++++++++

 Grant had no idea how much time had passed since he shut himself up in the study, pretending to read the documents strewn all over his desk. He could not bring himself to focus, images of Gabe laughing and smiling in Jemma’s arms kept his subconscious occupied, _If Gabe is Happy...I should be too...It’s natural for me to find her attractive, and Hunter’s right...I have the right to move on...It’s not that I don’t love Skye...I’ll always love Skye, but I need someone to fill the void that Skye left behind...Jemma’s my best friend and She’s the perfect mother to Gabe...why shouldn’t it be her? Besides I have a right to be happy....and Jemma makes me Happy...’_

He threw his pen down in frustration, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed heavily and relaxed in his chair, threw his head back and let his mind wander....

** (Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised) **

**_‘He was seated behind his oak desk in their study, his mind struggling to focus on the documents before him, a knock on the door alerting him to another presence in the room. The door opened and closed and within Seconds his wife sashayed into the study, clad in a long black trench coat and he wished that the coat was the only material against her smooth skin._ **

**_She walked seductively towards his still seated person, she stood tall before him in her six inch stilettos and watched as his eyes raked over her form seductively. She smirked in appreciation and swivelled his chair to the side, turning him away from his desk, she slowly peeled the coat off her body and he instantly hardened at the sight before him, his wish had been fulfilled, she was completely nude under the coat. His eyes hungrily raked over her body drinking in her creamy complexion. She was absolute perfection and he_ ** **_couldn’t wait to sheath himself in her warmth.  She sashayed closer to him, her hips gyrating seductively, she gave him a small smirk as she moved herself onto his lap, placed one thigh on either side of him, trapping him between her. She smiled gleefully as she straddled him, knowing that he was at her mercy. She leaned in closer to him, her lips against his ear, his eyes glued on her perfect breasts when she seductively whispered in his ear..._ **

**_‘I think we should get you out of these clothes Agent Ward...you might be a little over dressed for the activities I have planned for you...’_ **

**_She slowly began to undress him, kissing the flesh of his body as it became exposed in response to her ministrations he lifted his hand and inserted his index finger and forefinger into her folds, enjoying how turned on she was just by being in close proximity to him, his fingers began working their magic creating a steady rhythm to drive her crazy  and within seconds she was moaning deeply  in pleasure, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and her chest heaving in excitement, her hands had began exploring his athletic build and within seconds she had removed his tie, shirt and had freed his hardening member from the confines of his trousers...he removed his fingers from her folds and  wasted no time in replacing his fingers with his now fully erect member, he moaned in pleasure as her body engulfed him._ **

**_He looked up at her face as it contorted with pleasure and he let his body surrender itself to her whims, she had lifted herself off of him before slamming back down, a motion which was steadily driving him over the edge...he knew that if she kept this pace up he would not last much longer, so he captured her lips with his muffling her moans as she climaxed against him. He felt himself tighten, he was ready to release his load deep within her, and he was almost over the edge..._ **

** (End of Mature content) **

The opening of the study’s door had pulled him from his fantasy and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Jemma standing in the door-way. He quickly tried to hide his arousal and shuffled some papers on his desk to appear busy

Jemma: “Grant, it’s almost dinner time...you should give it a rest...”

Grant’s voice was slightly hoarse as he tried to conceal his arousal

Grant: “in a minute...”

Jemma: “No... Now...you didn’t come down for lunch either...you can finish this later...”

Grant: “Ok...Let me freshen up and I’ll join you...The team still here?”

Jemma: “Yeah they’re leaving tomorrow after our anniversary party...”

Grant: “Why do you sound disappointed when you say that?”

Jemma: “It’s not that I don’t love them...believe me I do, but I want some quality time with my son, and that’s impossible with May, Coulson and basically anyone from the team stealing him away every five minutes...”

Grant: “oh...It’s just I thought...”

Jemma stared at him as he struggled to find the right words, her face kind and reassuring as she waited for him to speak

Grant: “I thought you were disappointed...you know...about it being our anniversary...”

Jemma smiled and walked over to the desk, she took the seat opposite him, pulled his hands in hers and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Jemma: “I’ll never regret marrying you Grant Ward...you’re kind, protective, gentle, occasionally funny and the best friend I could have ever asked for....I’m happy that we’ve spent these two years together and I look forward to celebrating it....”

Grant: “Thanks Jem...I know That we promised each other not to plan gifts, but I got you something...”

Jemma: “Well I got you something too...hope you like it...”

She winked at him and laughed before she stood up and made her way towards the door...

Jemma: “As competent as our Kitchen staff are, I Don’t think They’ve tackled the combined forces of Fitz, Trip, Mack and Hunter before...we better get down there if we don’t want to starve...”

He gave her a look that said _‘Don’t exaggerate...they’re not that bad...’_ before he broke into a grin

Grant: “I’ll be right down...”

She smiled and then exited the room leaving Grant wondering _‘How did I get soo lucky to have her in my life?’_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

*Quinn’s Compound-Malta*

Construction workers mulled about putting the final touches on Skye’s fake prison cell making Skye smirk in evil tinged glee as the first phase of their plan was coming together. She was standing in one of Quinn’s abandoned warehouses in the States and her spine tingled at the thought of being so close to getting her revenge

_‘You took away everything I ever cared about Jemma Simmons....You stole my Fiancée, destroyed my memories of the woman I thought of as a sister and took my family away from me all in one fell swoop...It’s time to make you Pay Jemma...’_

Skye smirked evilly and was about to rub her hands together in glee when Raina had waltzed in with a suit-bag in hand

Raina: “Skye...time to get dressed...it’s going to be like a backwards Cinderella...” Skye: “You put Rags in a suit-bag? Really Raina?”

Raina: “Well...you’re an actor so your costume has to be handled with care...”

Skye: “No one will buy that I’m a broken, helpless abused prisoner if my rags are dry-cleaned...”

Skye rolled her eyes at Raina playfully causing a chuckle to erupt from Raina’s lips as the hacker took the suit-bag in mock gratitude.

Skye: “My stage awaits...”

She mock bowed and walked out to change as Raina turned to the workers milling about in the warehouse and growled at them

Raina: “I want this set done when I return with Skye...we’ll be shooting the video in a few hours and it has to look believable...”

Raina walked out and headed towards Skye’ dressing-room at and even though she knew that Skye didn’t like her coming in without knocking first, Raina turned the door handle and walked in, before sighing loudly at the sight before her

Skye sat teary eyed and cross legged on the couch clutching onto a picture of Grant holding his infant son wrapped in a bundle, with Jemma by his side, their wedding bands clearly visible in the picture as they wrapped their hands around the bundle while they smiled down at the baby. Raina had taken the picture on the Day Jemma married Grant and had given it to Skye to taunt her. Watching Skye cry over the picture now gave Raina a sense of satisfaction but she hid her glee, schooled her features and began to show her _faux_ sympathy.

Raina: “She truly is an awful woman....I mean, to steal him away while you suffered and to then have his child! My goodness...and then to convince everyone to stop looking for you...Who knew she could be so evil? She always seemed so nice...”

She paused, letting her words play on Skye’s mind before she continued

Raina: “That’s why we need to do this Skye...to teach her a lesson, to save Grant from her veil clutches... I only want what’s best for you Skye...and what’s best for you is Grant...”

Skye: “Thanks Raina...You know at First I thought you were the evil one, but now after all these years I realise that I was living with my real enemy and I never knew it...”

Raina grinned inwardly at Skye’s words and placed a hand on Skye’s shoulder as a way to show pretend sympathy

_‘Oh Skye, if only you knew the truth...You really are a terrible judge of character, The day you find out what Jemma Simmons has done for you will be the day you close her eyes forever...Skye, Skye, Skye you should know by now a leopard never changes its spots but alas...by the time you learn this lesson it’ll be too late, you’d have already killed your best friend and lost your family all in one fell swoop....and then I’d have my revenge...’_

Raina: “That’s why we need to punish her Skye...we need to make her pay for what she’s done...come on get dressed, it’s time to make the video...”

Raina turned and faced the wall while Skye dressed in the rags she had given her and once the girl was dressed, Raina had faced her and pulled the girl towards the couch where they sat down and she proceeded to apply makeup to the Girl’s face; creating the impression that Skye was tortured and beaten to make their video more realistic. One of their assistants had knocked on the door and walked in

Assistant: “We’re ready for you Ma’am...the camera’s are set up and the other actors are ready...”

Skye and Raina stood up and walked towards the door before Skye stopped and turned around to face Raina

Skye: “Thanks Raina...For everything...”

Raina smiled and followed Skye as they made their way to the Fake prison cell, and once Skye was placed in the cage, with the other actors pretending to be the prison guards waiting on the sidelines until they were needed. Raina signalled to the camera man to begin recording as the _faux_ prison guards began attacking Skye.

Raina relished the sound of Skye’s screams and whimpers as they filled the air, their genuine tone proof of how Skye has developed as an Agent because anyone else would assume that she was really being attacked and not merely acting.

As one of Skye’s fake screams filled the air, Raina smirked to herself

_‘Don’t thank me yet Skye...when all this is over and you’re banging you head against the wall in regret, then you can thank me...after all one can only appreciate the show after it’s seen in its entirety...’_

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

*In The Evening-Two Days Later*

The Ward Mansion was abuzz, Guests from all over Shield had poured in to congratulate the ‘Happy Couple’ on their second wedding anniversary. Grant was standing at the bar, dressed immaculately in a Black Armani tuxedo, scotch in hand as he scanned the room. The Grand Ball room had been magically transformed to resemble an Ice Palace with everything looking (and it most probably was) Swarovski Crystal. Guests were dressed to the nines and had ‘ _ooh-ed’_ and _‘aah-ed’_ at the marvellous décor but one look over the dance-floor [where couples like Jane Foster and Thor; Darcy Lewis and her intern boyfriend,  Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff (and a few other people that Grant could not remember)] he spotted his wife, dressed beautifully in a lush asymmetric embroidered organza black _Zac Posen_ evening gown that highlighted her beauty, and he could tell Jemma wanted to scream in frustration but she plastered on a fake smile and mingled with their guests as everyone wined, dined and danced in The Mansion’s Grand Ballroom.

The party was on in full swing and Even though it was past Gabe’s bed-time, the little tyke was wide awake on his uncle Fitz’s arm as the engineer chatted away with Maria Hill about some new gadgets he was working with. Jemma was caught in a conversation with May, Pepper Pots and Phil Coulson and he could tell that she wanted nothing more that to escape so he chuckled at the desperate look she shot him when their eyes met and he walked over to go save his wife.

On his way over, he felt a tug on his arm and turned to face three of the six Avengers and he really hoped Bruce Banner wasn’t angry with him. Tony Stark had a drink in hand while Steve Rogers had a small smile playing on his lips, but it was Dr. Banner that spoke first

Banner: “Congratulations Agent Ward...I must say you’ve outdone yourself...landing a wife like Jemma...You know I have to admit, I’m impressed...The way she’s handled your family but still remained a prestigious and sought after scientist...”

Tony: “What he’s saying is, he’s amazed she isn’t side tracked because of all the laid she’s getting...I’m assuming the two of you already christened every surface of this Mansion judging by that adorable baby Hill is coo-ing over...”

Steve: “Stark you can’t openly ask people about their Sex life! I mean my goodness!”

Steve gave Stark a reproachful look before turning to Ward and shook his hand, and with Ward’s hand still firmly in his Grip he spoke

Steve: “Congratulations Grant...”

The Captain tightened his grip on Grant’s hand and spoke

Steve: “I consider Jemma one of my closest friends; she did save my life when HYDRA tried to blow my plane out of the Sky so if you _ever_  hurt her...I will hunt you down and kill you...understand...”

Tony Smirked at them and added

Tony: “And even though she refused to work for me, she did help redesign the Iron-Man suit to withstand combat against the Green Guy, and the Green Guy adores her by the way...”

Banner: “He does...he really does...”

Tony: “So if you do hurt Jemma, ever, the Captain won’t be the only one who’s going to hunt you down...remember that...”

As they walked away Grant could’ve sworn he heard Tony ask Banner _‘Should we tell him that Thor, Hawkeye and Romanoff would kill him too? I mean they all think Jemma walks on water...’_ and he nearly laughed out loud when he heard Banner’s reply _‘I think we scared the guy enough...besides Thor will tell Jemma to impress her and then She’ll come over here and scold us and even though she’s cute and everything, she’s really scary when she’s angry...Just ask Fitz...’_

The idea that the Hulk was terrified of his wife’s temper was almost laughable, almost because Grant would never believe that Jemma had a temper had he not seen Jemma’s temper firsthand, the first and only time he had seen Jemma Simmons seething with anger was nearly two years ago at the Playground and since then Coulson never forgot to follow protocol. To him Jemma was the kindest and gentlest person in the world and he strode across the room and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest as he spooned his wife contentedly.

Pepper Pots Smiled at the couple before her, they were so adorable that she wished them all the happiness in the world

Pepper: “Agent Ward can’t seem to get enough of his wife...”

Jemma turned scarlet with embarrassment and Grant merely smirked, May decided to save Jemma any further embarrassment and turned to Ward

May: “I saw a few of the Avengers stop you on your way over here....wanna tell us what that was about?”

Grant: “Of they just wanted to congratulate me on landing the most amazing wife in the world...”

Before their eyes Jemma blushed deeper and was about to say something when Grant stopped her

Grant: “If you guys don’t mind, I would like to dance with my wife now...excuse us...”

He pulled Jemma away to the dance floor and once his arms were wrapped around her waist again, pressing her lithe body against his much larger and stronger frame as her arms laced around his neck pulling his forehead down to touch hers as they gently swayed to the music.

Jemma: “Thanks for saving me...”

Grant: “I’ll catch you if you fall....I promised you once Jemma...besides I could sense your distress from the other end of the room, what was the need to have such a huge party if you weren’t comfortable hosting one?”

Jemma: “It was strategic...”

Grant: “Strategic? Really? Talking like a specialist doesn’t suit you Jems...”

Jemma: “Well it helps our lie...keeps up the façade of us being the perfect, happily married couple...the Golden Couple of SHIELD...”

Grant: “So flaunting our happiness to everyone accomplishes what?  Making people think that we’re happy? We ARE happy Jemma...there was no need to over sell it...”

They were having a very whispered argument in a room full of Spies, scientists and assassins it was a miracle they weren’t overhead. Jemma Sighed and, stood gently on his toes and brought her lips closer to his ears

Jemma: “well now no one can ever say that Gabe’s parents don’t love each other...I don’t want him growing up with people taunting him about the truth of  our marriage...it would hurt him... people can be cruel... ”

Grant: “You’re worrying too much Jem...”

Jemma: “I’m not...I come from a world like this Grant, I know how people can be...and I’ll be damned if my son gets hurt because of someone’s stupid opinions...so I rather have a plan in place and  no one will dare point a finger at my son...”

He had finally seen a glimpse of Jemma’s temper and his heart soared as she became protective over Gabe, so he held her closer, allowed her face to rest against his chest and he tried to calm her down

Grant: “Easy Tiger...What brought this on? People’s opinions never mattered to you before?”

Jemma: “Well...you know how I had to take Gabe to work with me last week? One of the new lecturers at Sci-Ops had a few guests over for the big Conference and I had accompanied Fitz to meet them.... One of them had the audacity to loudly point out that she didn’t believe that Gabe was my Son! Since she heard a rumour about your undercover work and reputation as a ladies’ man... She loudly pointed out that Gabe and I share no resemblance and then had the impudence to call him a ‘Bastard’ in a carrying whisper.... I mean the nerve of some people!”

Grant smiled at his wife’s anger and chuckled

Grant: “And what did you do...”

Jemma: “I would’ve scalped the hag if Fitz didn’t hold me back...”

Grant suppressed the chuckle that had formed in his throat and in his best imitation of Jemma’s accent he chastised her

Grant: “Jemma...violence isn’t the answer...”

His wife glared at him and huffed

Jemma: “Shut up”

He laughed at her expression and held her closer trying to get her mind of her anger

Grant: “Ok...So you did this all in one week?”

Jemma: “Yep...”

Grant: “You never cease to amaze me...so you liked your present?”

He lifted her left hand and kissed the sparkling new platinum and diamond ring that adorned her ring finger

Jemma: “It’s beautiful, keep giving me gifts like this Grant and I’ll think you’ve fallen in love with me...”

He was glad that her playful laughter had diverted her attention from his mumbled response

Grant: “maybe I have...”

The band had come to the end of the song and the couples applauded as the dancing stopped. The evening was almost over and while the servants ushered guests to their seats for tea and deserts, Jemma grabbed hold of Grant’s wrist and pulled him away from any prying eyes and out of the Grand Ballroom. She had led him down a deserted corridor on the Ground floor and stopped at one of the many priceless artworks that adorned their walls. The canvas stood tall, its base rested against the floor while its top had stopped halfway towards the ceiling _‘It’s almost the size of a door...’_ Grant mused but when he quickly scanned the surrounding corridor he discovered that he was right, the painting was roughly the size and Shape as the doors found around them. He turned to Jemma and asked

Grant: “Jem...this painting...”

Jemma: “Finally you figured it out!  You’ve been living here for two years, walked by this painting everyday and yet you never thought that something was amiss? Some specialist you are...Even May realised something was up...she doesn’t know what yet....but she knows something is amiss...”

Grant watched as Jemma touched the side of the Gold leafed Frame encasing one _Monet’s_ many landscapes that formed part of their private collection. He heard a soft _click_ and watched as the painting swung aside slowly revealing a doorway

Jemma: “My Grandfather always said, _‘if you’re living in a mansion without any secret passageways you’re not spending your money wisely...’_ ”

She walked through the doorway and he blindly followed her, behind the portrait a long arcing stone walled corridor was concealed, Jemma turned on a small flashlight and after a minute of walking Grant had guessed that they were almost under the east wing of the Mansion. He was about to ask Jemma if he was correct when through the darkness he saw a small staircase. He followed Jemma up the staircase and once at the top she placed her index finger against a small metal box on the side of the wall, which Grant recognised as a fingerprint scanner and with a loud creek; a large metal door opened into a room that Grant had never seen before.

The room was lavishly and richly decorated reminding Ward of the _Boudoirs_ of French Royalty. The walls were covered with Rich deep red tapestry interwoven with details made from Golden threads creating the inviting illusion of warmth while reflecting the glow of the Fire encased in the Stone fireplace. Littered throughout the room were couches, there was a small desk facing the fireplace and at the edge of the room there was a large window, it’s design almost similar to the large windows of Jemma’s laboratory’s adjoining Greenhouse but this window had stretched to fill most of the wall the view from the window was breathtaking, Grant could see the small lake that was located behind the castle and smiled as he watched the moonbeams dance across the water.The ceiling was stone with a large panel of glass at its centre; allowing the room to be illuminated by the light of the moon. The other source of Light came from the roaring fire and Grant could only sigh in amazement.

Jemma: “I had a room like this when I was growing up...My father insisted that I should have a space of my own to escape to...”

Grant: “Where are we? How have I never noticed an extra room before?”

Jemma: “Well you know how my Lab is on the second floor of the east wing of the Mansion?”

Grant: “Yeah...but the lab takes up the entire corner of the East wing? Doesn’t it?”

Jemma: “Not really...If you look at the exterior of the mansion, you would see the Lab’s windows on the second floor naturally you would count ten windows, nine windows on the East side of the Mansion and a tenth larger window on the adjoining south East Wall setting the Tenth window perpendicular to the others, but if you ever go inside my Lab you will only count the nine windows....this is the tenth. This room is adjacent to My personal greenhouse...”

She gestured to a small door hidden beside a bookcase that rested against the side wall

Jemma: “If you walk through that door, you’ll end up in the Greenhouse adjacent to my lab, the door on the other end in designed to look like the doors of an industrial freezer...”

Grant: “This place is amazing....”

He decided to inspect the room further and grinned when he saw canvasses littered across the room, charcoal sketches, oil paintings and some incomplete pieces meeting his gaze in every corner. He caught sight of a colour pallet and some oil paints lining the shelves of the bookcase and saw some paintbrushes on the desk; but what captivated him was the easel set beside the couch facing the fire place, the painting beneath it covered by a large white cloth and Suddenly Grant realised why Jemma brought him here.

Grant: “I never knew My wife was an artist...these are quite good... So I’m guessing my anniversary present is under the cloth? Can I make the big reveal?”

He walked over to the covered easel and pulled the cloth aside. He stared at the masterpiece as it was unveiled. Jemma had given him the best gift ever, it was a portrait of him, seated on one of the couches beside the one of the Mansion’s  many Grand fireplaces holding Gabe in his arms while Jemma had taken the seat beside her husband as they reclined regally against the Luxurious couch.

Grant stared open mouthed at the painting, thoroughly amazed. The detail so lifelike that Grant nearly believed that it was a memory from some time ago, but he knew this was not the case because he would’ve remembered posing for such a portrait and the fact that Jemma had constructed this masterpiece using only her imagination astonished him. It was the first time he had gazed upon an image of his entire family, since Jemma never hung any pictures that were taken of only them together. Sure there were pictures of them with the team, or older pictures taken with Fitz and Skye but never had Jemma been beside Grant in the same frame.  Family pictures consisted either of only Grant with a smiling Gabe or of Jemma with the young boy but never had all three of them adorned the same frame at the same time.  It was the perfect gift, seeing his family complete and Grant swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

Jemma: “Do you like it? I’m not that good an artist...I don’t usually have the time, some of these paintings have been incomplete since my freshmen year of college...it took me months and several tries to perfect your gift and I know that traditionally the Gift to be given on the second anniversary is cotton...and the canvas is 100% pure cotton but I wasn’t about to give you plain cotton and I remembered you saying once that you wanted us to have a complete family portrait and....”

She said this very quickly in an attempt to hide her nervousness but Grant knew his wife well, he stopped her nervous rambling with a kind smile, looked her in the eye and declared

Grant: “I love it....Thank you...”

He stepped closer to his wife, held her face in his palms as his body rubbed against hers. He kissed her forehead and whispered against her skin

Grant: “It’s beautiful....amazing...thank you...”

Jemma smiled at him and kissed his cheek before leading him to one of the couches facing the fireplace. Once he was seated Jemma had walked over to the book case and pulled out a bottle of French wine that was hidden between the shelves.

Jemma: “My parents gave this to me as a graduation present...Apparently they don’t make a card for Graduating from the SHIELD academy...I was saving this for a special occasion...”

Grant Chuckled as Jemma conjured two wine glasses from what appeared to be thin air and she handed him the bottle. He read the label and gasped, the wine was over a hundred years old and probably cost a fortune

Grant: “Jemma...we can’t drink this! I mean you were saving it for a special occasion...”

Jemma: “And nothing is more special than sharing a drink with my dear friend...” 

She uncorked the wine as she grinned at him and filled their glasses, they clinked before taking a sip and Grant’s senses were filled and enamoured by the delicious fruity bouquet of the full bodied red wine, the liquid emboldening him

Grant: “I want the world to see my gift...people should know how talented you are...”

Jemma: “If you want.... I’ll ask Edmund to hang it up in one of the public sitting rooms tomorrow morning...”

At the mention of one of their family’s butlers Grant raised an eyebrow 

Grant: “Edmund knew about this place and I didn’t?”  
Jemma: “Of course he did! Who do you think helped me design it? And who do you think lit the fire? House-elves?” 

 

Grant laughed at the Harry Potter reference and reclined further into the couch, the warm inviting glow of the Boudoir had captivated him and he was certain he never wanted to leave. He almost groaned as Jemma stood up and began making her way towards the exit and he began to pout

 

Grant: “Can’t we just stay here...”

 

Jemma: “I know you would love to, but we have to bid our guests Goodnight, and it’s unbecoming of a specialist to pout Grant...”

 

Grant: “our butlers can see our guests out...and I don’t pout! I’m merely disappointed...”

 

Jemma: “What disappoints you Love?”

 

Grant stared at her for some time, his mind puzzling through various scenarios, stumbling over words trying to find the right way to express his feelings to the woman before him. The words were on the tip of his tongue and his heart commanded him to express his feelings but his head had commanded otherwise...

 

Grant: “The night...It shouldn’t end on this note...”

 

Jemma watched him closely, his expression indecipherable. His brows furrowed and she could tell that he was bothered by something but she was not entirely sure what could be troubling him. He wanted to say something, she could see it in his eyes, but it was unwise to force him to confess anything. So Jemma smiled and decided to lift his spirits

 

Jemma: “How about this...we go tuck our son in and then sneak off and share this bottle of wine under the starlight? Just the two of us....The night will be as long as we want it to be...”

 

Grant couldn’t help but nod as he followed her out of the room, wine bottle in hand, as they headed towards the nursery. Grant cleverly hid the wine behind his back as they saw Coulson and May exit their son’s room. Naturally the two decided to put the boy to bed and there was something about the way the older agents looked at each other that had surprised Grant. He was used to Coulson and May being close friends but the look they shared told him that they had recently become something more, and Grant wanted May’s advice on how to take his own relationship to the next step so instead of avoiding them he took Jemma’s hand in his and together they walked up to them. Coulson beamed the moment he caught sight of him while May’s lips curved slightly, the only Smile the Cavalry would ever give anyone.

 

Coulson: “Well since you two disappeared we thought it was time to put the little guy to bed...he’s a bundle of energy that one...”

 

Jemma: “Well he likes it when you read to him before you put him down....he likes listening to people’s voices...Grant reads to him nearly every night now....”

 

Grant grinned when Jemma mentioned his name put immediately wiped the smile from his face when May shot him a quizzical look, then seconds later as though she had realised something she smirked at him all the while Coulson and Jemma remained oblivious.

 

Coulson: “Well I would advise going in there right now...we just got him to sleep and if you two go in he’ll wake up and then it’ll be impossible to get him back to sleep...”

 

Jemma: “oh but a mother worries...I’m going to go check on him...be back in a sec...”

 

Jemma opened the boy’s room door very quietly and snuck in to see the boy and seconds later Coulson followed her closing the door behind him softly

 

Grant: “if Coulson turns him into a Captain America fanatic...”

 

May grinned and said

 

May: “Coulson picked out Gabe’s nightclothes...your son is fast asleep in a Captain America onesie...” 

 

Grant simply sighed in defeat but before he could ask May for her advice she had beaten him to it

 

May: “you love her....”

 

Grant stared at her and blurted out

 

Grant: “how did you know?”

 

May: “When she said your name I saw you smile....and I noticed the way you’ve been staring at her fondly since the day the team landed here....When did you realise that you have feelings for Jemma?”

 

Grant looked at his shoes and mumbled

 

Grant: “Couple of days ago...”

 

May: “And are you going to do anything about it?” Grant still hadn’t met her gaze as he mumbled

 

Grant: “I’m going to...tonight...”

 

May: “So that’s what the wine was for? Coulson may not have noticed but I surely did...Bit of advice Grant, she and Coulson are alike in that sense their both traditional, very _proper_ about things...she’s your wife but she won’t touch you if she thinks of you as the love of another...show her your feelings and she’ll give in eventually...”

 

Grant finally lifted his Gaze to lock eyes with May

 

Grant: “Is that how you and Coulson-?” May: “Yes...the minute I stopped seeing and Talking to him as the cellist’s lover, he began to feel more relaxed around me...we’ve always been friends but it was different seeing him be totally at ease around me...”

 

Grant: “But Jemma...”

 

May: “Jemma only desires what makes you happy....convince her that you are happy with her and she will give in, Make her feel relaxed enough around you, get her to drop her guard and let her open up to you and once she feels comfortable enough to be brutally honest with you tell her how you feel because I have a hunch that she cares about you as well but she’s hesitant to take the first step, so tell her how you feel...but keep in mind, if you hurt her I’ll kill you...”

 

Grant: “Evidently there’s a line...”

 

May: “I get first preference over the Avengers...did you know that It was Jemma that convinced me to warm up to you again?” Grant: “I did...She’s done so much for me May, sacrificed so much...and I couldn’t even be a proper husband to her...but all that’s going to change now...”

May: “So I take it she didn’t fully understand the implications of your anniversary gift? It’s a beautiful ring by the way...Coulson helped you pick it out correct?”

Grant: “he did...I wanted something to show her how much I’ve begun to care for her but for a genius with two phDs sometimes Jemma can be really dense...”

May: “She has this quality of drawing people to her without realising it....”

Grant: “She does...and tonight, I am going to show her just how much she means to me...”

The nursery room door softly clicked open and Coulson and Jemma were in the process of silently exiting when May whispered to Grant

May: “Good Luck...”

She then turned to Coulson and smiled at him, the director extended his arm and the two older agents bade them good night and walked off. Jemma turned to walk towards her room hut he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him, he shook his head at her showing his disapproval and with her arm still in his grip he walked towards his room, the master bedroom his wife following him silently.

Once they were inside the room, Grant had let go of her, placed the wine bottle on the table and turned to face his wife.

Grant: “You said the night will be as long as we want it to...”

Jemma: “And it will...now, about that drink?”

Grant lifted the bottle off the table, walked to the fireplace and stood beside it as he brought the bottle to his lips. He took a great swig before holding it to Jemma

Jemma: “you know we could just use a glass...”

Grant: “what’s the matter? You said we’d share the bottle...”

She walked over to him and took the bottle and he watched as she drank, grinning as she did so.

Grant: “Jemma...have you ever been in love?”

Had she not swallowed the full bodied red liquid she would’ve definitely choked as he caught her off guard

She put the bottle down on the table and wiped her mouth to simply give her hands something to do as she cleverly thought of a way to avoid answering him

 

Jemma: “Suddenly interested in my love life Grant? Trust me, I had my nose buried too deep in books ...never had the time to love...”

 

Grant: “but you did...once...I can tell...”

 

Jemma: “That’s absur-”

 

Grant: “It’s not...You’re an enigma Jemma, the most inviting person I have ever met, yet no one knows absolutely everything about you...Before I thought you were weak, in need of defending but you’ve defended us more times that I can count. You’re a great with a sword and relish your victories yet you abhor violence...you’re a talented artist who seeks neither fame nor glory, a woman who’s hell bent on making a name for herself, for people to recognise her for who she is and not her family’s money or power...So It’s not absurd Jemma...I’ve met many people who’ve been raised in the upper echelons of society when I lived with my parents, and all of them are the same...entitled, arrogant, devious...but not you...you strive to be different, but something tells me that once upon a time you were just the same...so what changed? Who was he?”

 

Jemma picked the bottle up again and took a huge swig before putting it down, Grant had walked up to her and placed his hands on her waist, held her gaze assuring her that she could trust him. The flickering light from the fire caressing her face as the evening clouds began unburdening themselves upon the outside world.

 

The soft patter of rain, resonated against the windows as Jemma answered his question

 

Jemma: “He was someone I grew up with...we were best friends, confidants...Not a day went by without us seeing each other...The day I was handed my second Phd, our parents began talking about our marriage. So while the grownups were busy with the wedding plans, we were underage and snuck off to the local pub for a celebratory drink. We always talked about being different, about changing the world or saving it from itself so that night, while we were still sober, we promised each other that we were going to be different and not indulge in the mindless pass times of our peers...we usually debated art, literature, battle strategy and the like, but that night we vowed to each other to always honour our Promises, to keep our word since there was honour in Loyalty and in the world we lived in Loyalty was difficult to come by. So after a few drinks we were headed off home completely oblivious to what Fate had in store for us...”

 

Grant watched her closely, whoever this man was he had a great impact on Jemma and Grant only wished he could’ve met him, he was about to ask what happened to him but Jemma had continued her story

 

Jemma: “A drunk driver collided with our car, The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was his bloodied face against the steering wheel, the impact had cracked his skull open...he died before they could get him to hospital...”

 

Grant held her close to him, hoping that his embrace would comfort her and he was glad that it did, he knew Jemma would never confess such a thing to anyone, because clearly no one knew of this mystery lover of hers, not even Fitz and the engineer knew Jemma better than anyone...

 

Jemma: “I never spoke of him, until now...not even to Fitz...”

 

Grant: “So you met Fitz after?”

 

Jemma: “Our parents decided that they had enough of my melancholy so they shipped me off to SHIELD, hoping that a change of scenery would pull me out of my depression....and they were right...SHIELD became my world but in this new world I never forgot the promise I had made in my old one...”

 

Grant: “If I may ask...who was he?”  
Jemma: “Sir James Dashwood of ...well you wouldn’t know....”

 

He laughed loudly, Naturally the man Jemma had fallen in love with was perfect, regal and Grant could only guess the man was very handsome...Jemma deserved the best and hearing about her old flame started to make him feel inadequate

 

Grant: “A nobleman...you wanted the best...”

 

Jemma: “he was...he always understood what I was trying to say and I thought I would never have a friend like him again until I met Fitz...”

 

Grant: “And Fitz became everything you ever wanted?”

 

Jemma: “Not really...Fitz became my Friend but I could never Love Fitz the way he loved me...”

 

The way she spoke about love made Grant nervous, now that he had a glimpse into her past he feared that not only was he unsuitable for her but that he, like Fitz, was destined to be nothing more than her friend because she would not love again....

 

Grant: “Do you think you could fall in love again?”

 

Jemma stared up at him, her eyes searching his for an explanation for his odd questions but the warmth and curiosity that greeted her in his brown orbs had stumped her. To her Grant was her friend, a man who lost the love of his life yet here he was trying to renew her faith in love. It was his comforting embrace and small questioning smile that prompted her to answer and without thinking she whispered her response against his chest

 

Jemma: “Maybe...”

 

Grant sighed when he heard her response, the possibility of them actually being together swarmed in his mind and he was elated at the thought. He followed May’s advice and made sure Jemma was comfortable enough to be honest with him and now it was time to reveal his feelings to her but his insecurities held him back

 

_‘What if I’m not good enough for her? What if I hurt her? What if she’s so disgusted by the thought of loving me that I lose her forever?’_

 

His smile faded and panic set in, his heart-rate elevated, his throat instantly dried and his hands began to tremble. Jemma, whose face was cradled against his chest, had heard the rapid crescendo of his panicked heart and looked up at him in alarm

 

Jemma: “Grant? Grant are you ok?”

 

Her voice calmed him, her small body against his anchored him preventing him from being swept away in his anxiety. Her warm hazel eyes looking deep into his soul, full of concern and eager to help him in any way she could but he caught a slight glimpse of something else in her hazel orbs and his heart-rate slowed at this realisation. He caught a glimpse of love in her eyes, a tricky emotion to read and terribly damaging to a relationship should one read it incorrectly but the moment he saw it, everything had begun to make sense to him

 

His wife, his Jemma was in love with him, whether she knew it yet was unknown to him but they both knew she cared for him deeply. He wanted to tell May that her hunch was correct and Jemma’s actions over the past few years simply proved the older Agent’s suspicions

 

_‘After all, who puts their entire life on hold for the person who tried to kill them? She loves me! Jemma LOVES me...that has to be it! Why else would she step up to marry me? Why else would she care about me and raise my son? I mean I tried to kill her! I betrayed her trust over and over again yet she still finds it in her to trust me once more...She threw away her friendship with Fitz to give me another chance and she stood by me and protected me and my son when we needed it the most...she saved me from myself and built this home to raise my son in and never asked for anything in return...’_

 

But with this epiphany came a shadow of doubt which taunted Grant by mocking his feelings for the British scientist

**_‘But Jemma’s only doing this because of her promise to Skye...Jemma will never break her promises, after all she made a vow to her one true love that she will always keep her word, so that’s exactly what she’s doing...keeping her promise to her friend_ **

**_You tried to kill her, betrayed her trust and hurt her best friend so why would she love you? She knows you’re not good enough for her and I bet she can’t wait for the day that Skye comes back so she can get rid of you...Because why else would Jemma, a brilliant scientist with two PhDs and a ridiculously high IQ believe that Skye will return after performing an autopsy of Skye’s body mmh? Jemma doesn’t believe in resurrection and Skye’s definitely not coming back...It’s all just an excuse to keep you away from her. She could never love you, all she sees you as is an obligation...She could never love a monster like you...’_ **

The darkness of his thoughts began dragging him under, his heart clenching as he mentally tried to free himself from the shadows of his past. Jemma had maintained eye contact with him and could see the turmoil deep within him and once again she became his saviour, the light that vanquished the darkness with in him.

Jemma looked deep into his eyes and said

Jemma: “It’s going to be alright...I’ll catch you if you fall...”

The darkness within him had vanished at her soothing tone, his heart leapt with joy when he heard her say the promise they made to each other and his mind hazed over with emotion. In his delirium he removed his hands from her waist and on autopilot cupped her face in them, his fingers tracing the softness of her jaw as he pulled her face closer to him. She did not fight him, she did not resist but grant had to be sure that Jemma had wanted him so he placed his lips softly against hers and withdrew quickly, the ghost of a kiss lingering between them and when she didn’t protest moments later he brought his lips against hers once again, pouring all his love and passion into the act hoping to convey his feelings for her through his kiss. 

At first she was unresponsive and a fear rose within him, a fear that he had read the signs of her love incorrectly and he was about to pull away from her and beg for her forgiveness when he felt it. Small hands entwining with his hair as fingers gently messaged his scalp, he felt her grip the back of his head as she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, her hips grinding against his and he could tell that she was indeed eager for him. She was responding to him, pulling him closer instead of pushing him away in repulsion and Grant could not have been happier.

His wife was kissing him back, and after two years of pain and heartache, he was truly happy

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Dangerous Liasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some relationships are strengthened while emotions run high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note (A/N): This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)
> 
> So the reason why this update took soo long is, I planned two versions of this chapter and couldn’t decide which version to use in the story, once I decided which version to use it was tough finding time to write the chapter between the obscene amount of tests/assignments/ practicals and exams that were sent my way (Never go to Law school...the workload is torture!!!) anyway, I managed to get some time off to finish this chapter last night and even though I know some of my readers will be really pissed at me for the content of the chapter I am going to publish this anyway, because this chapter is necessary to the overall story. So I hope that I can partially make up my obscenely long absence with a relatively long chapter
> 
> This chapter contains scenes depicting acts of a sexual nature so reader discretion is advised. The scene is in bold and marked off with a warning so feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable. 
> 
> A HUGE ‘thank you’ to the person who reminded me to change the rating of this story on ff.net, I don’t know who you are but I sincerely thank you  
> I blame Game of Thrones for the vivid imagery of this chapter

Chapter 8

She didn’t know if it was the alcohol coursing through her; pent up emotions or the fact that she hadn’t been intimate with a man in so long... but Jemma found herself responding eagerly to Grant’s affections.

The Golden light of the flickering fire cast the shadow of their entwined silhouettes on the wall, as both husband and wife kissed each passionately. The loud clap of thunder and flash of lightening went unnoticed by the two lovers as they began enjoying the thing that had been denied to them all this time. They were so caught up in each other that the storm brewing beyond the mansion’s windows remained unnoticed

He thread his right hand through her silken tresses and gripped the back of her head, while his left had wrapped around her waist and began drawing small seductive circles on the small of her back, his tongue probed her mouth parting it for better access, she moaned in content and relaxed to him as her body surrendered to his talented ministrations.

She surrendered to him and her body moved closer to his, her hands roaming freely across the clothed planes of his muscular chest before gripping his shoulders. Her hand reaching down from his chest to stroke his concealed arousal causing him to moan against her mouth

Grant moaned deeply when Jemma’s hand had made contact with his clothed erection, he broke the kiss growling at her ministrations. She was just as aroused as he was, judging by the way her hips were grinding against his groin, a clear indication that they both needed to find their release. He began placing kisses on her exposed throat causing her to moan in pleasure as his hands began skilfully unzipping her dress, pulling it down her body and once her flesh became exposed to him, he began stroking it gently causing her to shudder in pleasure, he kissed the top of her lace covered breast before kissing the valley of her cleavage as he pulled the dress off of her body, while the heat of the fire kept her semi nude body warm in the cold room.

He felt Jemma’s hands undo his dress shirt and toss it aside, into a pile along with her dress and placed both his hands on her hips. Grant had quickly rid himself of his pants and both stood against each other clad in only their underwear kissing each other passionately.

** (Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised) **

**The winds slowed as the layers between them disappeared; his strong palms took each of her lace covered mounds within their grip and began to massage them gently. Her hands trailed across his muscles sensually as she moaned deeply in pleasure, his hands had quickly left the swell of her breasts and had found the hook of her brassier. He rid her of the garment swiftly and his palms relished the touch of her supple bosom, Jemma arched forward into his touch while her palm stroked his arousal through the fabric of his boxers.**

**Jemma felt the world slip away from her as his hands trailed down from her breasts and caressed her stomach, before removing her underwear from her person leaving her completely exposed to the cool air. She gasped in sheer pleasure as a finger entered her arousal and began stroking her gently, building her climax and teasing her impending release. She then felt the soft kisses of her husband against her shoulder as another finger was added into the frenzy causing her to moan lustfully as she bucked against his hand.**

**Without warning, her knees gave way as her first orgasm coursed through her body and she gripped onto his shoulders, dragging him down onto the floor with her.**

**Jemma’s exposed back had touched the soft rug which lay beside the fire place and the roaring glow of the flame illuminated the vision of her husband atop of her, he removed his fingers from her folds and sucked them clean, savouring the taste of her nectar.**

**Grant relished the taste of her; the sight of his wife beneath him working through the after effects of her orgasm was driving him crazy. Totally aroused by the vixen beneath him, he placed hungry kisses against the column of her neck as her hands trailed down his back, her nails scraping against his muscled flesh until she made contact with the fabric of his boxers. Her legs parted a little more and wrapped themselves around his waist as she used her feet to drag the offending fabric off his person revealing his stiff arousal to her. Her one had had reached down between them and began stroking him as he was positioned at her entrance, gently at first then she applied more pressure at the base, while the other; which was resting on his derrière had reached down between his parted legs and fondled his testicles.**

**Grant growled in pleasure, he expected Jemma to be more submissive between the sheets but the fact that his wife fought him for control turned him on even more. He began to arch forward, his member touching the moistened lips of her entrance and he used his hands to grab onto hers, stopping her sensual assault on his genitals thus returning control to him. He kissed her palms before pushing her hands above her head. He smirked in victory at her as she pouted over her loss of control before he penetrated her, burying his arousal completely into her warm folds.**

**She moaned deeply and her eyes rolled to the back of her head at the sensual intrusion, her body had taken a few seconds to adjust to the impressive size of his member. Her husband did not move yet, he remained buried to the hilt and she needed him to create a tempo soon otherwise she would never find her release**

**Grant was enjoying the feeling of being engulfed entirely by Jemma’s slick heat, it was everything he had dreamed it would be and he longed to remain buried deep within her forever.**

**Grant: “mmmhh...So good...”**

**He stared at his wife’s face and the glazed over look in her eyes told him that she had desired this as well and the slow movement of her hips told him that she needed her release and dutifully he began pumping in and out of her. Gently and deliciously at first which caused her to moan deeply in pleasure then he began to move faster, his thrusts became deeper and her body had responded by her soft pants of desire.**

**He could feel her muscles contracting around his stiff member and he knew that she was almost over the edge so he buried himself deep within her as she climaxed for the second time and the feel of her contracting muscles and nectar coating his stiff flesh was heavenly, once she was spent, he removed his hands from hers and used his hands to tighten the grip of her thighs around his waist before trailing them down across the flesh of her ass and lifted her off the ground. His knees bent and his back straightened and thus he pulled her off the rug as she straddled him while he sat on the floor. Using all his strength he stood up, and pulled her up with him, they were still joined in the most intimate of ways and her legs were still wrapped around his waist, the movement causing him to bury himself deeper within her, making her moan at the fullness of the deed.**

**He then stumbled backwards onto the bed of the master bedroom and he groaned as his back hit the cool silk bedsheets. He lay on his back and handed the reins to his wife and Jemma had gladly took control placing her hands on his muscular torso and began slowly lifting herself off of his member, making him moan at the lack of contact. He was buried quarter way into her when she slammed back down, taking him completely and she sighed in pleasure as her arousal was reawakened.**

** (End of Mature content) **

The wind howled outside the mansion and the roaring cascade of rain had drowned out their moans to the outside world, leaving them the privacy to continue their vigorous lovemaking

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Ian Quinn’s Compound-Malta*_

Skye slammed her fists against the punching bag, the heavy apparatus swaying and jerking violently from her continuous assault. She kept picturing Jemma’s smiling face, the act twisting the metaphoric knife of betrayal deeper into her, as she vented her anger upon the object.

At first Jemma’s betrayal came as a shock to her, Skye had vehemently defended her best friend to Raina, telling the girl in the flower dress that Jemma was a wonderful person _‘She’ll never betray me like this! You’re Lying Raina! Jemma won’t do this to me!!!’_ but the moment she laid eyes upon the picture taken on the day Grant had married the biochemist, Skye’s hatred for the girl began.

At first it was simple pain at the betrayal of her friend but as Raina kept bringing her pictures of Jemma’s living the life she should have had with Grant, pain turned to jealousy and soon after hatred set in. Skye hated Jemma because the biochemist had everything she had ever wanted, a loving family; a son, Grant and Skye could not tolerate it. Skye’s stomach turned when she recalled how she pitifully defended her friend to Raina and remembering her friend’s betrayal she hit the bag harder, ignoring the pain that coursed through her knuckles yet she continued punching the bag.

Raina walked into the training room, and grinned at the sight of Skye, knuckles bloodied as she continued hitting the punching bag. So masking her expression with faux concern and lacing her voice with worry Raina rushed over to Skye and pulled her away from the bag and cradled her bloodied hands in hers.

Raina: “Skye be careful!”

Skye pulled her hand away from Raina and snapped

Skye: “No! Every second I don’t train is a second added to that bitch’s life...”

Raina: “So lengthen it! The longer she lives the sweeter your revenge will be, because for every second you add to her hideous existence you can relish it by torturing her to her death...She tortures you right now and I bet she’s enjoying it, having your Grant between her legs thrusting in and out of her...she enjoys him so why not enjoy killing her...”

Skye was silent for a few moments contemplating Raina’s words as the girl in the flower dress fetched a first aid kit and began tending to Skye’s wounds

Raina: “I bet she’s enjoying What’s rightfully yours at this very moment Skye, and hurting yourself won’t bring her pain...oh no, she’s much to selfish for that, so instead of bringing pain to you find ways of bringing pain to her....

Raina smirked as Skye nodded absentmindedly, and she grinned as she heard the gears of revenge whirring in Skye’s head

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Ward Mansion- Boston*_

** (Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised) **

**Grant grinned at the sight of her bountiful bosom as it bounced before him as Jemma rode his stiff member. He couldn’t resist burying his face between her mounds and inhaling her feminine scent. His hands rested on her pelvis to steady her while her hands moved up his body and clutched his shoulders to control the intensity of her thrusts. He felt his balls tingle and he knew he was close so he pushed himself deep within her just as her muscles contracted around him. She moaned deeply as she found her release and her contracting walls milked him to his climax, she grinned drunkenly as her husband cried out her name as he reached his orgasm.**

** (End of Mature content) **

Grant cried out Jemma’s name repeatedly as he filled her with his seed. His wife collapsed atop of him, her face resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat as it slowed down. He kissed the top of her head whilst still buried deep within her and held her closer to him.

The alcohol and emotion were clouding her judgement but Grant had no such problem, he was certain of his desire for her because Grant blurted out while buried deep within her

Grant: “Stay with me, be with me always....”

Jemma had heard Grant speak to her, she heard his voice tell her to stay with him, to be with him and she smiled, she kissed his chest and in her alcohol induced haze she spoke

Jemma: “Always...I’ll never leave you...”

Grant sighed in content at Jemma’s words and he held her closer to him. He kissed her neck gently and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, smiling as her tired body fitted perfectly against his muscular frame. He held her tightly in his arms, enjoying the feeling of her against him as the storm brewed on outside.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Ian Quinn’s Compound-Malta*_

Raina inwardly beamed at the devious smile that adorned Skye’s face. No doubt the hacker was mentally planning the demise of one biochemist and Raina was proud of her success. The former hacker was a ray of sunshine, she never thought of hurting anyone despite her horrible childhood but in two short years Raina had turned her into a blood-thirsty killer, an impressive feat...even though it was founded with lies. For two years Raina had displayed the façade of Jemma’s happy life to Skye and watched as the former SHIELD agent’s Loyalty to the biochemist turned into jealousy which, with a little fine-tuning, steadily turned into pure loathing for the other woman. If placed in a room today, it would be impossible to say that Skye had once been close friends with Jemma and for that Raina felt a surge of pride at her own deviousness; after all she had planted the seed of hatred in Skye’s heart.... a seed that had taken years to bear fruit

_*Flash Back*_

_Skye sat staring at the open ocean, her sobs drowned out by the crashing waves. The Compound’s private beach stretched on for miles and every morning since the loss of her child Skye would sit along the shoreline, Clutching a picture of her team; the smiling faces of herself, FitzSimmons, Ward, May and Coulson giving her strength as she let the waves crash into her hoping that either her bad fortune will be cleansed or the rough water would be the end of her but every time she had gotten close to a release from her troubled life Raina would rush to her and pull her away from harm. Sure Raina was her enemy but after months of being saved by the girl Skye had started to think of the flower dressed villain as her saviour._

_Every time Raina’s arms pulled her away from a watery grave the other woman would hold her close and whisper into her ear either..... **‘It’s not worth it Skye, don’t die for them...they left you here, rather live...live and prove a point to them...’** or **‘She did this, Jemma took everything from you...Don’t you want your revenge? Because to get your revenge you have to live...’**_

_Initially Skye fought off Raina’s words dismissing them as a trick, a cheap deception but as the days had gone by Raina had suddenly begun producing more pictures of Jemma’s perfect life with Grant as her husband Raina’s words started to seem truthful, because of countless manipulations a blatant lie became believed as the truth and Skye had reached her wits end on the day of Grant’s first anniversary to Jemma. Raina had come to her with a picture of the two of them smiling at a little boy while clearly enjoying a cosy picnic in what appeared to be a recreational Park. Seeing Jemma smile happily with a family when Skye’s own family was snatched from her was the final nail in the coffin._

_Skye had wept in Raina’s arms all day and close to midnight after hours of crying, Skye had looked Raina straight in the eye and said_

_Skye: “I hate her...Grant should be here...with me...but he’s with her...and their bastard son...how can they be happy Raina? How can they be happy knowing that I’m alone? I could be hurt...or dead...but they wouldn’t care...are they that selfish? Did I mean that little to them? To Grant? If he really loved me, how could he jump into bed with her the minute I disappeared? If he loved me he would’ve came looking for me...he wouldn’t have given up...”_

_*End Flash Back*_

Skye’s words from long ago echoed in Raina’s mind and she smirked at her surroundings, every compound That Raina had moved them to in the last two years were sea side bases that were redesigned to be identical, down to the last detail creating the illusion that they had been in the same place for two years and by drugging Skye during transportation from base to base the young hacker had come to believe that the compound in Malta had been her home for the last two years, so the girl couldn’t fathom her team’s inability to find her when, according to her, they could have done so very easily since they’d been to Quinn’s compound in Malta before on a mission.

Skye watched the waves crash against the shore from her bedroom window as she leaned against the glass pane brooding, almost missing Raina’s assuring pat on her shoulder

Raina: “They would’ve found you in a heartbeat...you know that don’t you? And Grant would’ve never given up on you...if not....if not for her...She’s the one stopping them, she’s keeping you away from your family Skye...she stole your life...now it’s time to take it back...to make her pay...To get your life back, we have to end hers...she stole your life Skye...so you need to take hers....”

Skye nodded in agreement and it took every ounce of restraint that Raina possessed to not laugh maniacally at her evil plan, but Skye’s pensive mood told the Flower dressed girl that there was a question lingering on the former hacker’s mind....a doubt was present, and such a thing was dangerous to the success of Raina’s plan...so the doubt had to be eliminated...before it allowed the truth to shine through the façade

Raina’s hand still rested on Skye’s shoulder, the sound of the crashing waves filling their ears and Raina had to strain herself to hear Skye’s mumbled question

Skye: “Does Grant love me?”

Although Raina had already prepared an answer to Skye’s question, she still hesitated to respond. Skye had turned to face her some time back leaving the tense silence to thicken with each passing second. As the time ticked by the expression on Skye’s face changed from curious to down-right desperate. Raina was prepared to tell the hacker that _‘No...he doesn’t love you...He has Jemma now...’_ but Raina did not know why She answered the way she did

Raina: “Yes...Yes he loves you...but...”

Skye looked at Raina hopefully

Skye: “But? But what?”

Raina: “well... Jemma...Jemma’s....”

Skye huffed and finished Raina’s sentence

Skye: “She’s keeping him away from me... She’s....she’s manipulating him...”

Skye sank to the floor as she thought the worst of her friend, her heart screaming at her, reminding her that Raina was the villain and that Jemma was her friend but her mind, well her mind had been manipulated to say otherwise. For two years Skye’s heart couldn’t reconcile itself with the fact that Jemma was evil because the scientist was so genuinely nice that it was impossible to believe that she had an evil bone in her body. But the weak hope that her heart held diminished slowly over the years as Raina carted in picture after picture of Jemma living the life that Skye dreamed of for herself. Slowly Friendship turned to Jealousy and Jealousy turned to anger but when anger evolved into hatred in Skye’s mind her heart would weakly clutch onto the hope that Jemma was still her best friend but just as soon as that hope would emerge, it would vanish when her mind dissected Jemma’s behaviour over the past two years.

To Skye, had Jemma been a true friend, the Scientist would not have married Grant and had his child because the Biochemist knew very well that Grant was the love of Skye’s life and so no true friend would take that away from Skye. Further, in every picture that Raina had showed her, Grant was happy...smiling at his wife and child. Skye knew that Grant had truly loved her and would have been devastated by her disappearance so her mind concluded that Jemma had probably done something to keep him from remembering his love for Skye.

Raina had seen the opportunity to further destroy Skye’s friendship with Jemma and she pounced on it

Raina: “She is Skye...he’s being manipulated by her...she’s keeping him occupied by warming his bed and flaunting her child at every opportunity...You know Grant very well Skye, now he’ll never turn his back on his family and Jemma’s taking advantage of that...she knows that he will never abandon his child so she’s capitalising on it, using the child to keep him with her....it’s disgusting...”

Raina wrinkled her nose to express her distaste while Skye huffed in annoyance, but there was something that had bothered Raina from the start...something that had the potential to de-rail her entire plan...Raina wondered about Skye’s reaction to Jemma’s child and whether Skye would separate a child from its mother after having such a thing done to her...so Raina couldn’t help but say

Raina: “I feel sorry for the child though...it doesn’t deserve to have her as a mother...”

Skye: “It doesn’t...That’s why she needs to die...”

Raina: “And the child? Will you kill it too?”

Skye paused to think and Raina could tell that the orphaned hacker was contemplating the situation, torn between getting justice for herself and damning an innocent child to suffer her cursed past

Skye: “No...He’s Grant’s son...I’ll raise him as my own...”

Raina smirked at Skye’s choice of words _‘Oh Skye...he is your own son...And after you kill Jemma there’s no way Grant will ever accept you...He’s too much in Jemma’s debt to ever forgive her killer and the day Jemma dies will be the day Grant’s love for you will turn into hatred and the best part is, once you learn the truth you will realise that you deserve his hatred....you’ll be so busy wallowing in self-pity that I can make a clean escape... but now it’s time to set the plan in motion...’_

Raina pretending to brush away a tear and gave Skye a proud, encouraging smile

Raina: “That’s very big of you Skye, That child is innocent and shouldn’t suffer because it’s mother is a monster...you need to save Grant, Skye... You need to save that child....”

Raina had extracted a small USB flash drive from her dress pocket and handed it to Skye

Raina: “It’s time...This drive contains the video we shot earlier....we need to send the video to Coulson...”

Skye grabbed the flash drive from Raina and walked over to her room’s seas facing desk. She fished her laptop out from the side drawer, turned it on and plugged the drive in. After performing some complicated computer work and attaching very complex encryptions onto the awaiting attached email, all that was left to do was press ‘send’ and deliver the video attached email to SHIELD’s new director and then wait and watch as SHIELD imploded.

Skye hit the ‘send’ button without hesitation and the darkness that clouded her eyes caused a surge of pride to grow in Raina all that was left for her to do was nurture that darkness....and then enjoy the show as Skye destroyed her life...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Ward Mansion-Boston*_

Grant remained awake cradling a slumbering Jemma against his chest and relishing the feeling of her body against his, the barriers between them had vanished and they were connected in the most intimate way possible. He stared at the woman in his arms and kissed her temple, pushed aside the stray stands of hair that brushed against her face and whispered into the night

Grant: “Thank You Jemma...Thank you for teaching me how to live again ....No more living in the past, our Future awaits us...”  

And with that Grant closed his eyes and slept. For the first time in many years he was not plagued by nightmares or haunted by memories of those long gone.

*Ward Manor-The next day*

The Sun broke through the darkness of the night dancing across the planes of his muscled chest as his nude form writhed beneath the sheets. Grant groaned as his eyes were greeted with one of the sun’s luminous rays, he felt warm...he felt complete. He was happy after a very, very long time and such a feeling he was prepared to fight to keep. Last night when he moved in unison with his wife, Jemma, everything felt right...the world had made sense and it was as though his purpose in the world had been restored but as his mind became aware of his surroundings he suddenly became aware of the cold breeze tickling his groin. The warmth he was buried in was gone and he suddenly became aware of the lack of a warm, lithe body draped over him. Panic set in as the cold sheets taunted him, he jolted upright fully awake in his solitude and couldn’t help himself from surveying his surroundings. He was indeed in the master bedroom, the sheets rumpled and the room in general discord. An array of clothing strewn across the floor which included a very expensive evening gown, a pair of trousers, his boxers, a brassier but surprisingly his shirt was missing as was his bed companion.

He couldn’t stop himself from calling for her, hoping that she was in the _en-suite_ bathroom and that she had not abandoned him

Grant: “Jemma? Love?...”

When he heard no spray of the Shower head nor sobs from behind the closed door his heart rate increased as he feared the worst. He tore the bed sheets from his person and hurriedly put on his boxers, rushing to find Jemma before she left him forever. He had just picked up his trousers when he heard the [diatonic](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diatonic) melody of the _Allegro ma non tanto,_ the first movement of Rachmaninoff’s _Piano Concerto No. 3_. The D minor tone echoed throughout the large mansion and was carried by the wind from Jemma’s personal piano room downstairs to the open windows of the master bedroom. The melody could only mean one thing and Grant shuddered upon realising the consequences of his actions

_‘She’s troubled...Broken...Jemma needs me....I have to fix this....I have to fix her...’_

With that thought consuming him, Grant rapidly put on his trousers and raced out of the bedroom in search of the woman who made him whole again

 

*** **A/N** : I know I’m really Pushing my luck here SO firstly I apologise to all the Skyeward shippers who were uncomfortable reading this chapter but it is a love triangle, Grant and Jemma are married and Grant is a man so realistically I couldn’t expect him to remain celibate until Skye waltzes back into his life, secondly to all the Biospecialist(Grant/Jemma) shippers I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Rude Awakenings & Sinister Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note (A/N): This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)  
> Hey Guys! Firstly I apologise for being MIA, I haven’t had much time to do anything else besides my internship and completing my degree...So for a while there the creativity was sucked right outta me and I was too drained to do anything much less pen a fanfiction.   
> Secondly, due to my heavy schedule I haven’t started watching season 3 yet (although it is available here in South Africa so I’ve DVR’d it and will binge watch it over Christmas) so no spoilers please!!!.   
> Thirdly, this chapter had been through so many drafts and rewrites which were all done at such a frantic pace during any spare time I could carve out so I apologise for any errors...  
> Hope you enjoy it and a Huge THANK YOU to all of you for bearing with me...please keep your fingers crossed that my vacation starts soon so I can keep writing more chapters.  
> Reviews are love and enjoy the festive season!!!
> 
> This chapter contains scenes depicting/referring to acts of a sexual nature so reader discretion is advised.

Chapter 9

The night had ended with her feeling impossibly full. Without any discomfort and shrouded in contented darkness Jemma sighed and stretched against her bed partner, her cheek resting against his muscled chest their bodies intimately joined together, feeling her skin brush against his. His firm and defined body pressed against hers, the contours of his muscular arms and chest enclosing her with an unexplained sense of warmth and belonging. For fear of it being naught but a dream, Jemma kept her eyes closed and continued to enjoy the steady rhythm of his heartbeat and the feeling of being filled by her lover. Judging by their lack of clothing, their current position and the fact that he was stirring within her, Jemma knew that she had crossed some sort of boundary.

 The haze suddenly lifted from Jemma’s mind as she began relaying the events of the past night.

_‘We were dancing, then....well then I gave Grant his present...we opened a bottle of wine...we drank... we went to the master bedroom to drink under the stars...but then...then...’_

And then it happened, her mind began showing her memories of the night, once again she felt the pleasure of being stretched to accommodate his impressive size, she heard his throaty moans in her ear as her hands explored the body beneath her and felt the taut planes of his muscled physique under her fingertips.

_‘No...please no...Please tell me I didn’t...’_

Her eyes snapped open and she lifted her head from her lover’s chest and she nearly cried when she saw the man beneath her. She gasped audibly as the tears of shame stung her eyes and immediately withdrew herself from his embrace, unlinking their bodies so rapidly it was as though she had been burned, before rushing out of bed and scrambling to find something to cover herself. She quickly put on her underwear, grabbed a shirt off the floor and put it on her person in an attempt to cover herself and her shame.

Her eyes turned to the man whose bed she had shared, he was fast asleep and looked so peaceful, content even but all Jemma could feel was disgust. She stifled the sob that formed in her throat and backed up against the nearby wall, her back touching the painted concrete while giving her a clear view of the bed and the man sleeping on it.

_‘No No No No No.....I slept with Grant....Oh my God....I slept with Grant! No, No! What I have I done? How could I do this to him? How could I betray Skye?’_

She didn’t know when she sank to the floor or when she started to cry but she did know that there was no excuse for what she had done, she was a horrible person and friend for taking advantage of Grant and betraying Skye.

When the sight of her betrayal became too much for her, Jemma pushed herself off the floor and fled the master bedroom, craving the solace she could only find in her music and the bottom of a bottle of alcohol. The other occupants of the Mansion, the servants and their teammates were asleep so very quietly Jemma grabbed a sealed bottle of scotch from the Mansion’s bar, hastily opened it and took a large swig as she headed towards the one place she could steady herself, her piano room.

Once she was seated on the solid oak bench before the grand instrument she took another large swig from the bottle in her hand, then placed it on the piano’s mantle and began to play, completely losing herself in the music.

Hours passed; her grief and disgust at herself amplified as the contents of the bottle slowly diminished. She was starting to get drunk, both on self loathing and alcohol, that it was a miracle that she could still play the instrument to emit an intelligible tune. Her fingers burned but she was too busy wallowing in self pity to bother about it. She was so lost in her myriad of self loathing that it had escaped her notice that the piano keys where wet...Whether it was from her tears or something else she really didn’t care...

The memories of the previous night had taunted her with each press of the piano’s key. Every time she closed her eyes she could hear Grant moaning her name sensually, so she continued to drink while drown herself in shame and alcohol hoping that the burn in her throat would erase her mind and make her forget her horrid betrayal.

The crisp musical notes filled her ears and drowned out the voices of doubt and disgust that had taken residence in her masochistic heart. She was drowning in a sea of shame and self-loathing and instead of facing her demons she decided to let them torture her to ease some of her guilt. She was so lost in the tempo of the music and the throbbing guilt that filled her mind that she didn’t hear the heavy footsteps that belonged to her husband or his panicked cries as he searched for her throughout their mansion.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ward could practically hear Jemma’s despair set to melody as he raced down the grand marble staircase. He was rushing towards her, to calm her and all he could think about was being there for her in her time of need. He was so preoccupied with seeking out Jemma that he didn’t realise or register May’s presence behind him. Only when the older Agent placed her hand on his shoulder and Jerked him back (and out of his reverie) did he finally notice her. Her early morning Tai Chi was clearly left incomplete but Grant could not bring himself to care

Grant: “May, I’m sorry that your Tai Chi got-”

May glared at him, a look which clearly silenced him before she spoke

May: “I don’t care about that...What did you do?”

May held his gaze which caused him to shift uncomfortably

Grant: “What? I haven’t done...”

May: “Don’t lie to me...Grant, Judging by the melancholic tone that’s echoing throughout the mansion Jemma is clearly upset and I swear to God, if you hurt Jemma...I will kill you...”

Grant: “I didn’t hurt her! At least...I don’t think I did...”

May: “Ok..Ok..so what did you do?”

Grant: “We...we...Umm.. we...”

May: “Grant!”

He avoided her gaze and shrugged, his voice soft as he fidgeted with his hands

Grant: “We slept together...”

He was not prepared for her reaction, which was a loud gasp (that made him jump) a harsh slap on his shoulder and a string of curses directed at him in mandarin as she continued to smack him

May: “You idiot!!!”

Grant: “Hey! Hey! I was only following your advice! Or was that whole speech about ‘opening up to her’ and ‘showing her how I feel’ just a big joke?”

May: “Well I didn’t think you were going to act on my advice immediately! You should’ve waited...let her get comfortable with the idea of the two of you being a couple first!!! She wasn’t ready for that level of intimacy yet you dolt! Grant, you know she’s probably feeling guilty right?”

Grant shrugged in despair and mumbled

Grant: “I know”

May: “And she probably thinks she’s a horrible person for taking advantage of you...”

Grant: “But she didn’t-”

May: “Doesn’t matter, she thinks that she took advantage of you...Grant...she needs you right now...and you need to be one hundred percent sure of what you want, because if you make the wrong decision now...”

Grant: “I know what I want ok! I’m sick of living in the past, I’m sick of the hurt and pain that wallowing in the past gives me...sure, I’ll always love Skye...but that doesn’t mean I can’t move on! Cant’s I be happy? So yes...I’ve decided...I’ve decided that I want to be happy and I want to be happy with Jemma and Last night I was Happy May! After a long time I felt...I felt.. _‘Alive’_ and I don’t want to lose that feeling...now if you’ll excuse me, I need to find my wife, she needs me and it’s my duty to be there for her...”

He stormed off without a backwards glance and May couldn’t help but stare at him in shock

May: “God, I hope you’re making the right choice Grant...”

A small scowl danced across her face as she walked back to her room fully intending to finish her morning workout routine.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The saddened tune echoed off the large stone walls as he moved swiftly towards Jemma’s personal Piano room, the melody growing louder with each passing step. Grant stopped at the sight of the room’s polished walnut door and hesitated.

_‘What if she’s angry with me? Should I leave her alone? No...NO! She needs me...She never deserted me when I was in trouble...It’s time Grant, Time to step up and be there for her...Jemma needs me...’_

He pushed open the large doors without a second thought and his heart broke at the sight he was greeted with.

The grand Steinway instrument sat proudly at the centre of the large room but Grant ignored it completely. His gaze was focused solely on the woman who sat beside it, playing the wonderful tune that had lured him there. She was totally oblivious to her audience and Grant smiled at her dedication to her music. His eyes fell on the nearly empty bottle of Scotch perched on the Piano’s mantle and he stepped closer to the grand Instrument in worry. As he moved closer to Jemma he could feel her pain ebb and flow through his veins in perfect rhythm with Rachmaninoff’s masterpiece and the only thing he wanted to do was take away her pain.

He stood behind his wife, ready to embrace her and make everything right, when he saw the red stains on the instrument’s pristine white keys he gasped in horror and grabbed Jemma’s hands and turned her away from the Grand instrument. His actions had pulled her out of her trance and plunged the mansion into silence.

Grant examined Jemma’s hands and gasped when he realised that her fingers were bleeding as a result of her extended duration of playing.

_‘She didn’t even notice....She played until her fingers bled and didn’t stop...What have I done? May was right...I should’ve waited...I rushed her into this....And now she is feeling guilty because of my actions... she’s turning to alcohol...She’s hurting herself because of me...Punishing herself for something I did....I can’t let her do this...’_

He Knelt beside her and kissed her forehead lovingly and judging by her stunned silence and lack of protest she was either too shocked at what happened (and still processing everything) or she was too drunk to care. So without hesitation he leaned forward and held onto her small frame, tucking his right arm beneath her knees and the other around her waist before carrying her up, bridal style, away from the grand instrument and towards the Master bedroom.

Unconsciously she laced her arms around his neck and snuggled closer into his broad chest and Grant could hear her sobbing against him. He heard her say things like _‘Wrong’; ‘Terrible Friend’; ‘Unforgivable’_ and he kissed the top of her head affectionately in an attempt to soothe her.

They had reached and entered the master bedroom in seconds and without a moment’s delay Grant had safely sat Jemma down on the nearest sofa while he searched for the first aid kit. Once he located it he rushed over to his wife and began tending to her wounds.

She was silent as he gently washed and wiped her injured fingers, she remained silent as he rubbed an ointment on them and she was still silent when he began individually wrapping each finger in a small bandage. Her eyes were downcast and filled with unshed tears causing Grant to assume that she was feeling the sting of the ointment against her broken flesh. Immediately he began gently kissing each finger in an attempt to soothe her pain and once he caressed the last digit with his lips he held her soft hands in his and spoke

Grant: “Sorry...It’ll burn for the next few hours so no touching anything...”

Jemma mumbled something that Grant strained to hear

Grant: “Jemma? What’s wrong?”

Jemma quickly removed her hands from his hold and abruptly stood up, she walked away from him towards the balcony of the master bedroom and gazed out the window as if in a trance

Grant followed behind her and gently rested a hand on her shoulder hoping to bring her out of her reverie

Jemma however remained lost in her own trance for a few minutes but when it broke, she whispered to no one and the words he heard had caused his heart to bleed

Jemma: “The pain helps...it takes away the guilt...”

Grant took a long hard look at his wife and his heart clenched with despair. Gone was the strong, confident woman he had come to know and work alongside, instead she was replaced by the vulnerable and defeated woman before him. Her stance had reminded him of the Jemma he had seen when she resigned herself to die at the hands of the once incurable chitauri virus. Grant knew Jemma’s self sacrificial nature and the extent of her loyalty so his anger at himself intensified when he realised how his actions were affecting her

Grant: “It’s not your fault Jemma...It’s not your fault...You didn’t do anything wrong...”

Jemma didn’t turn to face him but when she spoke, her voice was cold and distant

Jemma: “It is my fault...I’m a horrible friend...I took advantage of you....”

Grant’s grip on her shoulder hardened and he swiftly turned her to face him his strong hands gripping her shoulders as he spoke to her. His eyes burning with rage at her words

Grant: “You did not! You did not take advantage of me...How could you think that Jemma? How could you decide that this is your fault when you’ve done nothing wrong? How could you decide my innocence and accept guilt for what I had done?”

Jemma stared at him in shock

Jemma: “What you have done? Grant, I’m the one who betrayed your trust! I took advantage of you and shared your bed! I betrayed Skye! She trusted me to take care of you and Gabe...She has right over you and I...I..I stole that right!”

Grant: “Jemma...what happened last night was not wrong...Jemma you’re my wife and only you have a right to me....”

Jemma: “You love Skye, your heart belongs to her and so do you...”

Grant: “Skye is Gone! She doesn’t have my heart anymore...The dead cannot have right over the living! You cannot betray a friend who has long passed away...You are not disloyal...you have kept your word....Have you not taken care of Gabe? Of me? Without you Jemma I wouldn’t be alive today, you saved me from myself, I was a broken man Jemma and last night you pieced me back together...so no, What happened last night was not wrong...it could never be wrong...The dead have no preference over the living...Sure I loved Skye, but I feel that has passed and it should remain in the past...Jemma I want a future with you...you are my wife now and Gabe is our son...We are a family...”

Jemma pushed his hands off her shoulders and spoke to him, her voice slightly pitched with desperation

Jemma: “No! No...we are not a family! You and Gabe are hers...You’re Skye’s family...and I have no place in that family....when Skye returns-”

Grant: “SKYE IS DEAD!!! She’s not coming back Jemma! Why do you cling to this idea that Skye will come back to us? We saw the body...Fitz and Three other SHIELD doctors examined the body and confirmed Skye’s death... Your Grief is making you adamant that she’s alive! Coulson set aside your assessment of the body because you have an emotional attachment to the outcome...Your grief had prevented you from doing your job properly and thus you were over ruled and taken off the case. Jemma, I have accepted her death, so has the rest of the team...”

Jemma: “She’s not Dead! I know it...I examined that body first Grant and I know that it wasn’t her... I did an autopsy on that body more than once and I know in my gut that it wasn’t Skye. I think it was a life Model Decoy....and I know this because there was GH325 in its system when I tested it’s blood...after we injected Skye with the serum there was no traces of it in her blood and there was no medical explanation for its presence in that corpse since Skye’s blood sample that we had on file had no traces of the serum but her medical record clearly indicated that she had been injected with the substance....Quinn had slipped up! He sent us a fake body and I’ve been begging Coulson for years to reopen the investigation into Skye’s disappearance but since I’m the only person who believes that the corpse is a fake...Coulson shot me down...It wasn’t Skye, Grant...It wasn’t Skye...”

Jemma had broken down completely and Grant’s eyes softened when he witnessed the extent of her grief. Grant believed that Jemma’s grief was clouding her judgement and therefore she was stubbornly clinging to her fantasy of Skye’s survival but he couldn’t let her suffer any longer. He pulled her into his arms and let her weep against his chest as he attempted to soothe her

Grant: “Shh...It’s alright....Jemma...Skye is gone, there’s no changing that...It’s in the past and we can’t let the past keep us from our future...”

Jemma continued to quietly sob against him and he could do nothing more than draw her closer to him and rubbing the small of her back in an attempt to console her

He cleared his throat and continued to speak

Grant: “You’re my wife Jemma, we are married and It’s time that we fully embrace that aspect of our relationship, last night was...well last night was amazing and in no way incorrect...Jemma you have been the perfect mother to Gabe and my best friend, you have given your life to us selflessly and it is selfish of me to ask you this...but...only if you want...well...”

He was struggling to find the right words to express himself, so he took a deep breath and bared his soul to her

Grant: “I have accepted you as my wife, my lover and best friend...I love you Jemma Catherine Elizabeth Simmons and, if you’ll have me...I’d like to be your husband...I love you...and I want to spend the rest of my life with you”

He sighed in relief at having been able to express himself to her and he looked down at Jemma to see her reaction. Her hazel eyes met his gaze, She was no longer crying but she was clearly shocked at his words. He opened his mouth to speak...to justify himself to her but she roughly untangled herself from his embrace and spoke. She refused to meet his gaze, her voice was tinged with sadness and defeat while her posture changed completely from one of defeat to one of complete certainty

Jemma: “You don’t....You don’t love me Grant....You love the idea of me! This is not love! Love is what you have with Skye! This...This is just an infatuation....an emotional reaction to everything that happened to you. You feel attached to be because we live together, we have friendly interactions and we’re raising a child together but that doesn’t mean that you love me....Any woman could have done what I did and you would have reacted in the same way...it’s not love...it’s just hormones and other factors that’s causing you to mistake this, to mistake our close friendship for love...Grant, think about it logically...If Skye were still here...if you were raising Gabe with her, you’d feel the same way about her...you think that you love me and that I complete you because you’ve seen me interact with Gabe, you’ve seen me treat him as my own son and the lengths I’d go to in order to keep you and Gabe happy...but that doesn’t make me your beloved, it doesn’t give me any right over you...it makes me your friend, a friend who cares for you and Gabe deeply...but-”

Grant growled in disbelief, he knew Jemma was lying to him, that she was denying her feelings for him....her stance did not match her tone of voice and he knew that she reciprocated his feelings by virtue of the fact that she could not look him in the eye and spurn his love for her. Once again she was sacrificing her happiness, but Grant would not allow her to do so this time

Grant: “But nothing Jemma... It doesn’t matter why....but I love you, and I know deep down that you love me too. Jemma face it, if you didn’t have any sort of romantic feelings for me you would’ve pushed me away last night...you would’ve never let us have sex and you would’ve never been so responsive to my touch....”

Jemma fumbled a little in her response and Grant knew that she was looking for an excuse to push him away so he persisted

Grant: “You enjoyed last night as much as I did and I Know that you wouldn’t be intimate with me if you didn’t love me....Last night we made love...”

Jemma: “Grant, I was drunk and we were both horny, it has been a while since the two of us were intimate with anyone and last night things just got out of hand...Yes I’ll admit that last night was amazing and that maybe a small part of me wanted to have sex with you but I can’t let it happen again...You and I can’t have any romantic entanglements...

Grant: “And why the hell NOT? I’m your husband, You’re my wife...we both have feelings for each other and neither of us are involved with anyone else so why can’t we be together?”

Jemma: “I maybe unattached Grant...but you’re not...I believe that Skye is still alive, and I can’t take her family away from her...I can’t be the person who took away everything she’s always wanted....I can’t do that to her...”

She had begun crying once again and Grant quickly took her in his arms, holding her, soothing her and trying to take away her pain

Grant: “Jemma....we’ve been through this, Skye is gone and she’s not coming back...You won’t be taking anything away from her..”

Jemma looked up at him, her hazel eyes brimming with sadness as she spoke

Jemma: “But if...If she does come back....If I allow my feelings for you to surface, if I fully accept you as my husband...If we really become this happy family instead of just pretending to be one and Skye comes back....Then what? If she does come back...I don’t think I could let you and Gabe go...I’m not strong enough to give either of you up....so I’d rather not take a chance...I won’t lose either of you....”

Grant kissed her forehead and held her closer

Grant: “ But that’s if Skye returns....Jemma, I hate to break it to you but Skye is not coming back....If she was still alive we would have found her by now or she would have contacted us....Skye was a trained field agent and very resourceful... If she was alive she would’ve found some way to contact us....it’s been two years Jemma...Skye’s gone...you don’t need to hold back anymore, You don’t need to restrain yourself...Jemma, after a long time I can confidently say that I am happy...you make me happy, Gabe adores you and my life and family is incomplete without you...I know that this is a lot to process but please...please don’t turn your back on me now...please accept this...accept us....I love you and I want to be with you....Gabe needs a mother....Gabe needs you...I need you”

Jemma contemplated his words for a few minutes as Grant wiped her tears with the pads of his fingers. He kissed her temple as she deliberated her options and after what felt like an eternity did she speak

Jemma: “Ok...Ok...I’ll give it a shot... We can try it out...being a normal happy couple I mean, but...but if I’m still not comfortable with it after a while...”

Grant: “Then we can go back to just being friends....Jemma thank you...thank you for agreeing to give us a chance....I promise you won’t regret it!”

He held her closer and kissed every inch of her face in jubilation while she simply smiled, both of them visibly happy about the change in their relationship status. They had agreed to the change, but the universe didn’t and life was about to throw them a curveball that would either rip them apart or bring them closer together

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

*Phil Coulson’s room- Ward Manor*

A shrill beeping sound had broken him from his slumber. He kicked off the duvet and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Phil Coulson was definitely not a morning person and he grumbled sleepily as he got up and began searching for the source of the disturbing noise. He grabbed his cellphone, the source of the disturbance, and tapped it’s screen unlocking it. He walked from the corner desk in the room where he had found the device back to the bed while checking his messages. Once his inbox was opened, he clicked on the first message in the list and his heart stopped at what he saw. The message sent to him had said ‘Come and get her Coulson’ and he immediately opened the attached video and his heart clenched when he saw the pain that his former protégée was put through.

The sleep was banished from his body and his heart began to beat a mile a minute. His breathing became rapid, and his thought’s became jumbled, his voice died in his throat and unshed tears clung to his eyes...

He wanted to scream in anger at himself yet he also wanted to laugh in relief....he was lost....he had no idea what to do or how to react. So he simply sank to his knees and cried...he cried for Skye for leaving her alone when she needed him, he cried for Grant who thought that he had lost the love of his love and he cried for Jemma, who’s sacrifice was in vain...the simple truth of Skye’s survival had shattered the façade that they had built and now it was time for them to face the cold hard truth...


	10. New Alliances with Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Friends make an appearance to help while a couple gives their relationship a try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note (A/N): This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)  
> Firstly- Happy 2016 Everyone!!! I hope you guys had a wonderful Festive Season and here’s to an epic year! I go back to my internship on Monday so hopefully I can update before work gets too crazy... so here's a nice long chapter to tide you over  
> Secondly- This chapter was supposed to be updated sooner but I was in the Drakensberg on holiday and the cell-signal is awful up there, but being at that lakeside Chalet inspired a part of this chapter so silver lining...  
> Thirdly, My results came back today and you guys are currently reading the work of a Cum Laude LLB graduate *squeals*  
> 

Chapter 10

Coulson had hastily wiped the tears that stained his face and got off the floor. He brought the phone closer to his face, it’s screen a short distance away from his face as he tried to make out the features of the distressed woman on the screen.

_‘It can’t be....It just can’t be! Fitz and three other doctors confirmed that it was Skye...But Jemma...Jemma said...No, Jemma was Grieving her judgement was clouded....There’s no way that this is Skye...sure, it looks like her...same skin tone, body type...same hair and...her face...she has the same features as Skye!’_

A loud scream emanated from the woman on the screen and Coulson’s heart clenched when he realised that the woman was calling out for him

_‘Her Voice! It’s the same as Skye’s! Could this really be Skye?? Was Jemma right all along?? No...this could be a trap...but I owe to Skye to at least find out the truth....I need to get back to base...Let the tech team trace the message and uncover the authenticity of the video... If this isn’t Skye then there’s no need to alarm Grant and Jemma for no reason... once it’s confirmed that it really is Skye...then I’ll tell Grant...but before that I need to get this to our tech team....’_

Coulson put the phone in his bag and grabbed a fresh change of clothes and heads into the shower. He had a long ride back to the SHIELD base and as director he needed to keep up appearances

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After a hearty breakfast the team were in the process of saying their goodbyes or fighting over who got to hug Gabe when May had pulled Jemma aside.

May: “Simmons, tell me honestly...are you ok?”

Jemma gave her a bright smile, a smile which May had realised was a mask of happiness that Jemma had put on when she was hiding something.

Jemma: “May, I...”

May: “Don’t think that a little false cheer will hide it...I heard you this morning...and I can tell by your stance that you’re still slightly hung over....So I ask again...Are you ok?”

Jemma looked around nervously before grabbing May’s arm and dragging her into the nearest room then shut the door leaving the two women away from prying eyes.

Jemma took a deep breath to calm herself down, before she spoke. Her eyes downcast and her voice small

Jemma: “I slept with Grant...”

Even though May had already known this, thanks to her run in with Grant in the morning, the older agent had the decency to at least pretend to be surprised (or as surprised as Melinda May could be). So she raised an eyebrow slightly to show her shock but nothing more. Jemma stared at May and gauged her reaction, waiting for the older agent to give a more comprehensive response

While taking in the uncertain, nervous stance of the younger agent; May realised that whatever she said in this moment would define Jemma’s future relationship with Grant. May’s approval (or disapproval) meant a great deal to Jemma and May craved nothing more than for her fellow teammates to be happy. So schooling her features in an attempt to be kind/gentle (or as gentle as she allowed other people to perceive her) May spoke, carefully trying to allude to her approval of Jemma’s relationship with Grant.

May: “That’s not unusual...I mean you are his wife...”

Jemma: “I Know that...its just...I feel like I’m taking advantage of him...I Feel like I’m betraying Skye...”

May instantly felt sympathy for the girl, _‘She’s just a kid who’s in way over her head...’_

May: “Jemma...firstly, Skye is not around anymore...and Grant, well this is the happiest I’ve seen Grant in a very long time...Jemma, you have done nothing wrong...The universe has given you an opportunity to be happy, so instead of questioning it...enjoy it. You have a wonderful family with Gabe and Grant and you need them as much as they need you...so go on, be happy... besides the possibility of Skye returning from the grave are as likely as you being swallowed by an alien rock...”

May had given Jemma a small tap on the shoulder in encouragement as the young biochemist chuckled and was elated when she had seen some of the doubt leave the younger agent’s eyes. Together the two women exited the room and had rejoined their team in the Mansion’s huge Grounds as the final preparations were put in place before the team’s departure.

After their final goodbyes and watching the Bus fly off, Grant wrapped his arm around Jemma’s waist and pulled her closer to him, kissing her hair lovingly as Gabe, who was resting against Grant’s chest being supported by the Specialist’s other arm, giggling happily.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The flight to the new SHIELD base, _‘The Nexus’_ was long and tedious and to the occupants of Shield 616, Director Phil Coulson was acting stranger than usual. He kept to himself and refused to exit his office for the entire duration of the Journey. May had asked him when they boarded the plane if there was something bothering him, but Coulson simply shrugged and denied that there was a problem

_‘May really cares about Jemma and will worry unnecessarily if I tell her about this video. Besides, may was against Jemma marrying Ward in the first place but now she is the biggest advocate for their relationship and will destroy anything or anyone that stands in the way of their happiness, I have to make sure that the woman in the video is Skye before I tell May about it...If the woman isn’t Skye then May will gladly tear them apart but if it is...if it is Skye, then everything changes. Grant and Jemma are finally happy together I can’t jeopardise that based on an uncertainty...I need to be sure before I tell the team about the video.’_

With that thought, Coulson locked himself in his office and grabbed the nearest phone dialling an all too familiar number. He waited as the line rand for a few seconds before the call’s recipient spoke

Woman: “Hello?”

Coulson: “I need your help...”

Woman: “What is it now Coulson?”

Coulson: “I need you to trace the source of an email I received and to verify its authenticity...”

Woman: “Coulson any one in your tech division can easily do this...why do you need me?” Coulson: “I need to keep this away from my team Maria, If they find out about this and I am wrong it might shatter them...”

Maria Hill sighed on the other end of the line. She was used to Coulson’s theatrics but had worked with the man for many years. She could tell by his tone of voice that the matter was very delicate and his serious tone conveyed to her that there was no room for error.

Maria Hill: “What did the email say Coulson?” there was a pause on the other end of the line and Maria could have sworn that she heard Coulson choke back a sob

Coulson: “Its Skye...she might be alive...”

Maria gasped at the revelation and immediately she thought of the couple’s whose wedding anniversary she had attended the other night. Skye’s reappearance will destroy the relationship between Grant and Jemma and poor Gabe will have to suffer because of it. The fate of the Ward family rested in the authenticity of the email.

Maria: “Grant and Jemma, do they kn-”

Coulson: “No...they don’t know, May doesn’t know either...Maria you’re the only person I’m telling this to...call Romanoff to help you trace the email but please keep this between the two of you...if word gets out and its not Skye it could ruin Grant and Jemma’s family...”

Maria: “I understand Coulson...by the way, what’s going to happen if it turns out that Skye has been alive all this time?”

Coulson: “I don’t know Maria...I don’t know...please keep me updated and call me as soon as you find anything...”

With that the call ended and Maria Hill simply stared at the telephone receiver, praying that Universe would not be so cruel to separate a family that had just found its happiness.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A day had passed since Grant and Jemma decided to embrace their relationship the team had left the mansion the day before and Jemma found it odd to have so much time with Gabe. She had been consciously avoiding Grant since they had decided to change their relationship status from ' _friend's raising a child together'_ to potential lovers. At Grant's insistence the house-staff was spending the entire day shifting Jemma's belongings into the master bedroom despite Jemma's continuous protests.

_'Don't worry love, everything's going to be all right...it's all going to work out fine...'_

Grant had reassured her many times over the last day but Jemma was still uncomfortable with the idea of sharing Grant's bed once again. She remembered the early days of their _faux_ marriage when they had to share a bed at the old SHIELD base and cringed. Grant may have forgotten but the memory was clear in Jemma's mind

_*Flashback-SHIELD base 2years ago*_

_Grant and Jemma had been married for three months now and the newlyweds had encountered a new problem. Mack had spent the day with Hunter assembling a crib for Gabe and had installed it into Grant &Jemma's shared bunk that afternoon. Hunter had smirked saucily at Grant before nudging him and whispered as Jemma lowered sleeping Gabe into his new crib_

_Hunter: "The baby has its own bed now Grant...do try to keep your hands off of your new wife, my room is just down the hall and I don't fancy being kept awake by your amorous activities..."_

_Jemma blushed and looked away clearly very embarrassed. Mack, who sensed the couple's discomfort glared at Hunter and said_

_Mack:" Dude, shut up..."_

_He turned to Grant and Jemma and spoke_

_Mack: "Don't mind Hunter, he doesn't think before he speaks...scratch that he doesn't think at all...anyway, we will leave you now..."_

_He grabbed Hunter by his shoulder and together the pair walked off leaving the newlyweds behind in an awkward silence. It was going to be the first time that Grant and Jemma were going to share a bed without Gabe acting as a buffer between them and Jemma could sense Grant's discomfort from across the room._

_Jemma: "You know...I could ask Coulson to give me my old bunk back...I'm sure he won't mind-"_

_Grant:" No... Coulson needs the space for the new agents and it will raise a lot of questions if we stay in separate bunks, questions that we won't be able to answer...you take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor..."_

_Jemma: "No...I can’t let you do that...how about we each take a side f the bed and try to stay there, yeah?"_

_Grant merely nodded at the suggestion and quickly took the left side of the bed (which faced the door) giving Jemma the right (facing Gabe's crib against the room wall). The pair changed into their sleep clothes in silence cordially bid each other a good night and drifted off to sleep._

_During the Jemma could feel Grant tossing and turning beside her, she heard his panicked and pained cries and his broken sobs. She awakened as his nightmares plagued him and tried to gently shake him out of his troubled thoughts._

_Jemma:"Grant? Grant... It’s ok...it’s just a dream..."_

_His movements stalled for a second and Jemma thought that the nightmare had passed but she was wrong. Moments later Grant began to frantically thrash around the bed, yelling one name over and over again._

_Grant: "SKYE....SKYE...SKYE..NOOO!!!"_

_He woke up with a jolt and sat bolt upright in bed, trying (and clearly failing to gain his bearings). Immediately Jemma sat up and tried to comfort him by gently placing her hand on his shoulder and softly squeezing it, silently supporting him and letting him know she was there for him. Grant mumbled something and Jemma cringed when she heard it. On some level she knew that he didn't mean it and that he was still dazed from his nightmare but her heart still clenched at his words_

_Grant:"You don't belong here..."_

_Jemma remained silent agreeing with his comment but Grant continued speaking. His eyes glazed over with sleep while his voice was cold and distant._

_Grant: " she should be here not you...I don't want you here... I will never want you here! GET OUT!!! I don't want you....I want her...I want Skye! I will always want Skye..."_

_Grant's voice cracked as he said Skye's name and Jemma put aside her feelings and increased the pressure she put on Grant's shoulder. Without warning Grant turned to face her, his broken soul clear in his eyes and his defeated stance caused Jemma' heart to ache. Seconds later Grant's eyes began to droop and slowly he fell back to sleep. Jemma helped lay him down carefully and once she was sure that he was comfortable. She leaned against the bed's headboard, Grant's desperate screams and words playing in her head on loop..._

_Jemma looked over go her now sleeping husband knowing that he will never remember this incident and whispered her promise to him_

_Jemma:" I know that this is her rightful place Grant and I will never dream of taking it...I promise you that this arrangement will only be temporary, if my being your bed brings you discomfort then I will do everything in my power to ensure that my presence will not discomfort you any further..."_

_Immediately Jemma grabbed her phone off of her nightstand and began Googling homes for them to shift into while the realisation of Grant's discomfort gnawed away at her, taunting her about trying to replace Skye._

_She searched all night for a place but with no luck, however as the dawn lit up the sky and a new day smiled upon them Jemma's search ended. She found an old Baronial Style Mansion on sale near Boston, its owner was leaving the country and was desperate to sell. Without any hesitation Jemma made an appointment to view the place later in the day._

_She cast one more glance towards a sleeping Grant and quickly rushed out of the bed and hurriedly prepared for the day._

_*End Flashback*_

Sure enough Grant had never remembered that incident and even though Jemma had already shared Grant's bed she could never forget his words and his initial reaction to her in his bed. She bought this mansion with the sole purpose of easing his discomfort at her presence and the irony was not lost on her that now, when Grant had become comfortable with the idea of sharing a bed with Jemma, Jemma suddenly became uncomfortable with Grant. She was cuddling with Gabe on one of the Mansion’s many couches as she watched the servants move her possessions into her husband’s bedroom. She could hear Grant instruct the servants on where to place the new items, the smile in his tone ringing through his voice as he gave out the orders.

By the late Afternoon, Jemma was all moved in to the master bedroom and even though she had not physically participated in the whole endeavour Jemma was exhausted. Her mind kept taunting her throughout the day with day dreams about Skye, alive and happy, storming into the Mansion and berating Jemma for stealing the love her life. Luckily Gabe had managed, on every occasion, to pull her out of her reverie with his adorable smile, behaviour or baby babble before she had a full blown panic attack.

Grant watched as his wife and son together and his heart soared at the adorable sight. Jemma had Gabe facing her while she peppered the little boy’s face with kisses causing the little tyke to squeal in delight. Grant walks over to them and takes the seat beside them on the couch. He casually drapes his arms over Jemma’s shoulders as he leans in and began tickling his son.

Jemma turned her gaze away from her smiling son and her eyes rested on the spot on her shoulder where Grant’s hand rested. Subconsciously she knew that she should be slightly uncomfortable by Grant’s close proximity but instead a blush crept up on her cheeks while a coy smile played on her lips and that scared Jemma more than anything

_‘Why don’t I feel uncomfortable around him? And why am I smiling like some love-sick teenager? Crap I’m blushing...God I hope he doesn’t notice...I must look like a complete moron... Am I over reacting? Wait...why am I over reacting? He just has his arm around me...it’s not like we’re snogging or anything...’_

She looks up from her shoulder and suddenly comes face to face with a grinning Grant Ward

_‘Crap! He caught me staring and I should be coming up with some clever excuse to explain my behaviour but now all I can think about is kissing Grant! Pull it together Simmons! Dammit..You’re a Ward now...wait what? Ugh I’m soo confused’_

Grant watched as Jemma’s expression changed from ‘Deer in the Headlights’ to one of complete concentration then it transformed into a sort of glazed over/ dreamy look before changing again into one of shock before finally settling on pure confusion. Grant chuckled at his wife’s behaviour and without warning he simply leaned forward and kissed her temple because over and above being a beautiful an intelligent woman his wife was downright adorable.

Grant could practically hear the gears turning in his genius wife's mind as she struggled to reconcile herself with the new status of their relationship. Jemma, now thoroughly embarrassed, ducked her head and handed Gabe over to Ward in an attempt to escape the awkwardness of the whole situation but Grant pre-empted her move, he gently held her upper arm, causing her to stop her movements and face him. He smiled at her and spoke

Grant: "so I was thinking, we haven't actually been on a date yet..."

Jemma had already guessed where the conversation was headed and even though a small part of her (the part that was certainly enamoured with her husband) would love to go on a date with Grant but the other part of her (the rational scientist and loyal best friend) won out and she managed to stutter out

Jemma: "Oh, N-No....Uh...T-That's not...That' not necessary..."

Grant merely grinned and continued speaking

Grant: "it is... I find it unacceptable that we've been married for two years and we haven't been on a  single date yet..."

Jemma: 'Now that's not true...we had a picnic that one time..."

Grant: "that was a family picnic for our one year anniversary...we took Gabe to the park remember?"

Jemma: "oh right! Well we went to the museum..."

Grant: "still doesn't count, Gabe was with us...oh and before you list the observatory, the zoo and the aquarium let me just remind you that Gabe was with us as well..."

Jemma stared at him as she struggled to remember incidents when they were in public as a normal couple; suddenly her eyes lit up as she remembered an incident and quickly said

Jemma: "We went to the movies! We saw that horror movie together..."

Grant shrugged, letting her temporarily bask in her victory before he said.

Grant: "We went with the team remember? Coulson thought it would be good for team building...Hunter ran into his ex-wife Bobbi and had a fit...."

Jemma: "Oh right! Well Bobbi was nice..."

Grant: "You only liked her because she's also a biochemist..."

Jemma: "well that and she can certainly put Hunter in his place... "

Grant: "well that too...but we digress, the point is that we have never actually been on a date and I find that unacceptable. So tonight you and I are going on a date tonight...and just so you know, I've told the nanny to stay over and watch Gabe... So tonight at 8pm we are going on a date"

Jemma simply stared at him in stunned silence before she pointed out

Jemma: "Well...I need to go and get ready then..."

She simply stood up, gave Gabe a peck on the cheek and left, Grant grinned before kissing Gabe on the forehead and spoke to the little guy

Grant: "well that's phase one complete, your mum is making me work really hard here...do you think she loves me?"

Gabe squealed loudly in response causing Grant to sigh and hold the boy tighter in his embrace

Grant: "I think she loves me too...she just doesn't know it yet or she has a hard time expressing it...she will say it soon and when she does we can finally be a normal happy family."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It didn’t take them long to get ready for their dinner date and Grant watched as Jemma gave the Nanny final instructions on Gabe’s routine before she walked towards him. She wore minimal makeup and was gorgeously dressed in a simple black Badgley Mischka dress that not only complemented her skin tone wonderfully but had left little to the imagination since it accentuated her curves. Grant was mesmerized by her stunning figure and the brilliant hue of the rouge that coloured her luscious lips. The simplicity of her attire highlighted her natural beauty and Grant could feel his heart race which each step she took in his direction.

Jemma smiled as she stood before him, her eyes conveying both her nervousness and curiosity at the evening that awaited them. Grant quickly drew her closer to him and hooked her arm in the crook of his elbow. He placed a chaste kiss on her temple and whispered in her ear.

Grant: "Relax Love, we're not going far..."

Jemma looked Grant in the eye, some of her nervousness easing at his words but she remained silent, waiting for her husband to continue.

Grant: "I thought we could start of small...a walk on the grounds and moonlight dinner by the lake...how does that sound"

Jemma nodded silently and smiled at Grant before she spoke

Jemma: "that sounds lovely...."

She snuggled closer to him, allowing herself to become acclimated to his presence, to get used to the idea of having Grant beside her as her husband and lover as the man she married led her out of their magnificent home towards the beginning of their date.

A short walk, arm in arm across the mansion's perfectly manicured gardens was filled with small talk, inside jokes and anecdotes about their friends and son. Grant had just told Jemma about the run in he had with part of the Avengers and the laughter that erupted from Jemma as he regaled her with the tale had become one of his favourite sounds. Between laughs Jemma managed to say

Jemma:" As if I can intimidate an Avenger! I mean really now...and the Hulk! That's just crazy!"

Grant smiled at her words, his wife clearly did not think of herself as intimidating but she was, she really was. Her small stature and permanently cheery personality were misleading. Grant could list the many things about her that many found intimidating, her intelligence; her passion for science; her over protective tendencies towards her family and friends and her surprisingly vicious temper. Jemma was not a person to anger quickly she was a born pacifist but Lord help the person who riles up her anger. Grant had only witnessed her temper once (and that to a small glimpse of it) but he knew never to cross Jemma Simmons because even though the British scientist will probably never resort to extreme measures to get her vengeance there were many loyal 'Jemma Simmons groupies' that will sound the call to arms and unleash the dogs of war to defend her and the top of that list was one Melinda May.

With that thought, Grant and Jemma had reached their destination, the grand lake located at the south end of the property. A butler and assorted wait staff were standing beside a table, draped romantically in a white table cloth while adorned with a beautiful floral centre piece (Grant had chosen peonies), the pristine white crockery were set out alongside the gleaming silverware. Jemma could see a bouquet of roses placed atop the table and seconds later Grant had kissed her forehead tenderly before placing the bouquet in her hands

Grant: "For you..."

Jemma blushed as she accepted her gift before being escorted to her seat by the waiter. One the couple was seated, the starter course was served as the sommelier opened and poured a bottle of light Riesling to compliment the crisp salad that was perfect for the cool night ahead of them. Jemma nibbled at her salad while Grant spoke to her about past missions, she laughed when he told her about how Hill drew a porcupine on his personal assessment report and that Coulson thought it was a 'poop with knives sticking out'. The conversation flowed easily as the main course was served and the couple seemed to enjoy the modern twist that the Mansion's chefs had put to the classic duck a l'Orange which was paired with steamed baby carrots and chilli peas, thyme infused parsnip puree and served with a glass of pinot noir.  At this point Grant was laughing as a Jemma regaled him with tales of laboratory mishaps from her youth and the iconic story of how FitzSimmons went from bitter rivals to best friends.

Jemma: "Well I somehow it turned into a prank war between the two of us he thought he had won had filled my office with helium while I was recording a podcast..."

Grant: "Good Lord! How did you get him back???"

Jemma : "Well since he made me sound like a cartoon character I decided to fill the air vents in laboratory with ordinary dish soap, hydrogen peroxide and potassium iodide to insure my victory....it was foamy sure, since every inch of his work space was covered with a thick foam, but it was sweet....very sweet..."

Grant: "so then how did you two become friends?"

Jemma: "well Agent Weaver was pretty angry with us after one of our antics nearly destroyed the hydraulics lab so as punishment she paired us together on a group assignment...well somewhere between our arguments and completing the project we realised that we work better as a team and then the rivalry turned into friendship..."

Grant: "That's nice...although I hate being the other man in your life..."

Jemma : "Oh Grant...I have more than one man in my life..."

She grinned cheekily as her husband's jaw tightened and his fist clenched, the thought of Jemma with another man made his stomach churn and his blood boil

Jemma chuckled at his expression and laughed as she told him

Jemma: "I'm talking about Gabe Grant...You; Gabe and Fitz...My husband, my son and my best friend are all the men I have time for."

Grant instantly relaxed at her words and smiled at her sheepishly as the main course was cleared away. Dessert was served, a deliciously decadent dark chocolate mousse served with fresh raspberries and a hint of raspberry sauce, which made the evening all the more sweet. The couple made small talk about their current SHIELD projects or their son and as the hours ticked by while they sat there, desserts long since finished, Grant Ward knew that marrying Jemma Simmons was one of the best things that ever happened to him. He was captivated by the way she spoke about Gabe, Jemma genuinely loved the boy as her own son and Grant's heart swelled with a deep affection for her (it could be argued that it was love) as her eyes twinkled or she laughed while telling him about Gabe's antics for the day. Soon the weariness set in and once the signs of tiredness were displayed, clearly on their faces, the couple had made their way back towards the Mansion to retire for the evening.

Purely out of habit, Jemma had moved away from the master bedroom and was about to head towards her, now vacated, bedroom. Grant had caught her movement from the corner of his eye and very subtly redirected her towards the master bedroom. She was momentarily taken by surprise at the change in direction and tensed up when she registered where she was being directed but as soon as her mind recalled the relocation of her sleeping quarters she visibly relaxed. Jemma hesitantly stared at the entrance to the master bedroom, an act which Grant had noticed and had been slightly hurt by since he thought her hesitation was due to a fear of him. However Jemma was not afraid of Grant, rather she was afraid of what her living in the Master bedroom (and sharing abed with Grant) meant and signified for their relationship.

Grant held her closer to him and laced her hand in his as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before whispering in her ear

Grant: "I had a wonderful time tonight..."

Jemma did not speak, she merely nodded and murmured in agreement to which Grant had moved back slightly, cupped Jemma’s face in his hands, looked deep into Jemma's eyes and said

Grant: "I love you..."

Jemma simply blushed at his words and gave him a small smile, her expression hiding her inner turmoil as her brain and heart duelled over her feelings towards Grant. Her heart wanted her to throw caution to the wind and say those words to him, to declare her love for him and be rid of all the complications that have plagued their relationship but her head had cautioned her, warning her that things were moving all too quickly and in the long run a declaration of love from her, at this moment, would lead to many complications.

Grant, however, mistook her flushed cheeks and smile as coyness and, while still holding her face in his hands, he smirked at his wife before pulling her closer and capturing her lips with his in a very passionate kiss.

Jemma’s mind yelled at her _‘What are you doing??? This is moving too fast! You have no idea how you truly feel about him, sure he is your husband but does he really love you? What about his feelings for Skye? Does he still love her or is he committed to you now?’_ with these thoughts, Jemma unconsciously began showing small signs of resistance towards the kiss but soon her resistance slowly diminished as her heart spoke to her

_‘This is right, Grant loves you...you could see his sincerity in his eyes when he told you...’_

Jemma’s body began to slowly relax into the kiss, her jaw parting slightly as she became slightly more active in the kiss

_‘Grant is your husband...he loves you and you know that you love him back...’_

Her eyes closed as she became completely and utterly lost in the kiss. Her heart winning the battle and her resistance dropped as his tongue entered her mouth and fought her for dominance. They kissed passionately as Grant slowly pushed her up against the stone wall, trapping her between the cool stone and his hard body. They had only broken the kiss when there was a dire need for oxygen, Grant took in his wife’s flushed appearance before he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and said to her

Grant: “Mmmh, I really enjoyed that...Good Night.”

He pushed himself off of her and waltzed into the master bedroom without another word or a backwards glance, leaving Jemma staring at his back in stunned silence. Her brain took over causing her to analyse what had just transpired but due to the lateness of the hour and Grant’s voice beckoning her into the master bedroom, Jemma sighed deeply and followed her husband into their now shared bedroom for the restless night that lay ahead of her as her brain and heart duelled once more over her feelings for her husband.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Top Secret SHIELD Base-The Nexus*_

Phil Coulson paced his office nervously, Maria Hill watched her old friend as he impatiently strutted around his office, the former SHIELD commander knew that Coulson had grown to rely on Jemma heavily in the past few years but it was also true that SHIELD’s newest director had grown to think of Skye as his daughter before her _‘disappearance’_ (until it was confirmed that Skye was indeed alive, Maria Hill believed it was safe to say the younger agent had simply disappeared). Maria watched from her seat on the office couch as Coulson hovered around Romanoff while keeping a vigilant eye on the door in case anyone barged in, ‘anyone’ being Melinda May since no one other than Coulson and Agent Koenig was privy to the hers and the Russian’s presence on the base.

Maria: “Coulson, you keep glancing at the door...why don’t you just tell May that Skye might be alive?”

Romanoff scoffed from her place behind Coulson’s desk, her face hidden behind the Director’s desktop computer but the sarcastic remark she made was clearly heard.

Romanoff: “Coulson’s afraid that May will kick his ass when she finds out that Skye might’ve been alive this whole time...”

Hill: “May won’t...she and Coulson go waay back...May won’t hurt you...right Coulson?”

Coulson stared at Hill and sighed...

Coulson: “I have no idea... Three years ago when Jemma told us that Skye was probably alive May was the only one who really believed her. Grant was still emotionally unstable to do anything and the rest of us thought Jemma was simply grieving, May was the only one who thought that Jemma might be right but I dismissed May because I thought May only agreed with Jemma because she felt responsible for Skye’s kidnapping...”

Hill: “Because May was on the mission with Skye?”

Coulson: “yeah...Jemma and May had gotten closer, May was dead set against Jemma marrying Ward and she punched me in the face after I had agreed with Jemma’s whole plan, those two had gotten so close over the past few years and if May finds out that there’s a chance that Jemma might be hurt, the gloves will come off and the claws will come out...”

Romanoff: “Yeah, I’m an avenger but I wouldn’t want to face an angry Melinda May...Gladly we won’t have to worry about our resident Ninja just yet, this encryption is more impenetrable than Fort Nox, whoever created this was some sort of tech Genius, even JARVIS is having trouble cracking this encryption...Coulson, How about you go tell May and the others that Maria and I will be around for a couple of days...oh and you might want to prepare the team...We’re gonna need Mockingbird if there’s going to be a rescue mission...”

Coulson groaned and walked out of the office, leaving Maria and Romanoff to their thoughts.

Maria kept replaying what Romanoff words in her head, unknown to her that the former Russian Assassin was thinking along the same lines.

Hill: “Hey Romanoff...do you know of anyone who can hack into SHIELD?”

Romanoff: “Well there’s me...oh! And Stark...”

Hill: “Well Coulson once told me about someone who managed to hack into SHIELD with only a laptop from a dingy Van in some back Alley in LA”

Romanoff: “Really? Who?”

Hill: “Skye...”

Both women stared at each other and then both turned to the computer screen, stunned by their sudden realisation...

Hill: “If Skye’s kidnappers are using her hacking methods to keep her hidden then maybe we should use her own encryptions to break this code...”

Romanoff: “We don’t need Skye’s encryption, Skye kept her codes and decryption software a secret so by the time we find out where Skye hid those codes it might be too late... What we need to do is find that guy who taught Skye how to hack...If he taught Skye all her tricks then this should be child’s play for him...”

Hill: “Well last I heard Coulson left the guy in China...so now what?”

Romanoff: “You stay here and watch _‘Keeping up with the Coulson’s’,_ I’ll go get this guy...”

Hill and Romanoff shared a look before the Russian walked out of Coulson’s office. Both women were not the spiritual kind but each had simultaneously sent a silent prayer to the heavens as the seconds ticked by

_‘God please let this work...’_

**A/N:** Anyone spotted the Big Bang Theory Reference?


End file.
